Alcanzándote
by DanLRadcliffeW
Summary: Matsuri la alumna de Gaara, es perseguida por un pasado turbio del cual buscara apoyo en sus amigos y raíces para salir adelante y descubrir la verdad que ha estado escondida. En medio del camino habrá sentimientos encontrados que debe equilibrar. GaaMatsu, Shikatema (por ahora, habrán más parejas que irán apareciendo) Rated: M
1. Memorias

Hellooo! Everybody!...Aquí les vengo con buenas ganas al 2012 así que espero montar mucho mucho fics, también tengo ganas de traducir fics. Como les digo vengo con todas y de lleno, es más en la universidad donde voy a estar me va a tocar bn pesado y casi no voy a poder escribir entre clases por lo que las medidas pertinentes han sido tomadas **ESCRIBIR COMO LOCA HASTA QUE SE ACABEN LAS VACACIONES** y poder mantener contentos a las lectoras y por que ¿no? a los lectores también. La emoción de este nuevo año corre por mis venas WHOA! I feel the power...bueno basta de chachara y blablabla a lo que se vino, osea, a leer pero antes mis agradecimientos a dos personitas a **Dan Yagami** mi onichan que hace ratoote no hablo con él pero que fue el primero en apoyarme y a mi super One Sama **Kagomexsiempre,** quién por cierto tiene unos super fics así que búsquenla, que me ha ayudado en todo este proyecto de trabajo ( Como dice facebook) con mis horrores ortográficos, espacios, ideas sin sentido y demás.

Dissclaimer: Los personajes de la serie anime y manga Naruto pertenecen al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. ¿Qué tal que hubiesen sido idea mia? nonono que desastre seria todo esto tendria al pelirrojo para mí con quien sabe cuantos más (Neji) Ejem cof cof.

Una vez un amigo de Inglaterra me dijo, la belleza del español radica en su primer signo de interrogación, (claro son palabras más bellas jeje de las que lo dijo) es ese entonces no le vi gracia a su comentario pero somos de los poco que manejamos ambos signos en nuestro idioma y eso a nivel lingüistico en realidad es muy bello por lo que siempre trato y estoy pendiente de ponerlos.

¡A Leer!

**Capitulo 1: Memorias.**

**By DanLRadcliffeW**

Matsuri's POV.

Los delicados cabellos de su cabeza rozaban la mía al compás de las tiernas e inocentes caricias, su nariz perfectamente recta y pequeña contorneaba las finas líneas de mi rostro; comenzando con un beso esquimal y terminando un poco más abajo sin tocar mis labios, en mi mente para ser exacta el contacto era exquisito, hacía que mis mejillas se arrebolaran con el simple hecho de sentir su respiración sobre la mía haciéndolas tomar un color poco más claro que el anaranjado aunque lo suficiente sobresaliente como para que cualquiera notara que la adrenalina estaba viajando a lo largo de mi rostro transportando los millones de leucocitos que estaban en acción.

Las caricias que su nariz recorría continuaron en sentido de las manecillas del reloj; me sentía muy feliz, tan feliz que era indescriptible. Los abrazos ni los besos eran necesarios, el roce de nuestras narices era lo único necesario para poner nuestros nervios en función, al menos los míos ya que podía sentir como mi piel se erizaba al contacto, mis ojos permanecían cerrados, considerando que en este tipo de contextos al ser en cierto modo más sensible la situación algunos hemos de preferir que nuestra memoria registre una mayor cantidad de sensaciones y no de impresiones.

Nos encontrábamos en una habitación oscura, como si fuese otra dimensión o como más lógico lo pensaría cualquiera, en el vacío. Donde solo éramos los dos y nada mas importaba mientras el roce quedara grabado en mi mente pues era lo que más anhelaba desde hacía tiempo atrás.

Lentamente las caricias comenzaron a cambiar, podía sentirlo acercándose lentamente hacia mis labios, haciendo que mis mejillas comenzaran a colocarse más rojas y sensibles al tacto, lo que provocaba el agridulce ardor de su piel al contacto, producido por una serie de componentes químicos de lo que llamamos "amor". Poco a poco nuestros labios se acercaban. Al ser tímida e inexperta subí lentamente mi brazo izquierdo hasta alcanzar sus lacios y sedosos cabellos de fuego que se encontraban en la frontera que separaba su cabeza con su espalda. A milímetros de sellar el contacto ya podía imaginar lo que debía ser besada por él.

El sol entraba ferozmente por mi ventana la cual estaba a 45° de mi cama formando una diagonal perfecta por donde los molestos rayos me reclamaban a gritos de los brazos de Morfeo. Aunque mas que en los brazos del dios del sueño preferí pensar que mas bien me encontraba en los brazos de…

Lentamente de manera muy apesadumbrada mis ojos hinchados comenzaron a abrirse batallando contra el abrazador deseo de permanecer en cama el resto del día. De golpe los recuerdos de lo que en un sentido muy literal habían sido "dulces sueños" comenzaron a retumbar desde lo mas profundo de mi memoria, no era la primera vez que soñaba con él pero tampoco habría de ser la última ya que la llama del amor que latía en mi interior tenía mucho combustible. Demasiado para ser precisa para que en mi interior ese sentimiento se mantuviera vivo tanto tiempo que a cualquiera le resultaría poco razonable.

Comencé a forcejear mis piernas para así poder alcanzar la orilla de la cama, arrastrándome de manera pesada al ritmo que mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse de tal modo que mis latidos se sincronizaron al unísono con los recuerdos que en mi mente rondaban. Agité mi cabeza de izquierda a derecha y viceversa con tal de calmar la actividad sobre la cual los impulsos eléctricos pasan a lo largo de mis neuronas.

Haciéndome revivir sensaciones y emociones que desde hacía tiempo ya conocía pues estaba mas que segura que estaba enamorada de esa persona…

Debía admitirlo, soñar con él no era saludable para mis amaneceres, ya que suponía un reto inmenso el canalizar mi chakra y así _intentar_ concentrarme en mis movimientos y actividades, incluso para las cosas más cotidianas como suponía el levantarme.

Me dirigí al baño arrastrando mis pies en una posición encorvada digna de competir con el encargado del campanario de Notre Dame. Tomé entre mis dedos mi cepillo de dientes color lila y mientras hacia mi rutinario aseo respectivo veía mi propio reflejo en el espejo del lavado el cual permitía verme los hombros, los cuales estaban maltratados por las sábanas.

Vaya, ese día sería realmente largo, ya que cada vez que despertaba bajo estas condiciones todo se hacía más y más difícil. Fruncí mi ceño lo suficiente como para que mis delgadas cejas apenas se movieran. Ya con mis dientes limpios comencé a idear mi desayuno, como siempre, este debía ser muy nutritivo ya que mis entrenamientos eran sumamente agoradores.

Al punto hice unos huevos revueltos para acompañarlos con algo de pan y frutas. Por sencillo que parecía y aunque otros pusiesen mala cara; este para mí era el complemento perfecto del buen despertar. Me dirigí al baño otra vez para poder terminar de alistarme y colocarme mi uniforme. Ese día hacía calor, así que decidí optar por una blusa de tirantes con escote en v, además de la falda short negra que acostumbraba, medias caladas y las pertinentes sandalias que todos llevaban, aunque las mías eran negras a juego.

Mi cabello como siempre corto hacía lucir mi rostro mas inocente de lo que la mayoría pensaba, no es que fuese una mal pensada ni mucho menos, pero el efecto era tal que la mayoría de la gente nueva que conocía me preguntaban que cuando iba a cumplir los 15, no me molestaba que creyeran que era menor de lo que aparentaba pero estoy lo suficientemente joven como para que me comiencen a quitar años. Mi bandana era lo único que me faltaba, esta reposaba sobre un nochero que se encontraba del lado derecho de mi cama, la cogí con ligereza para comenzar a amarrarla alrededor de mi cuello. Sentía las caricias de la cinta cual brisa de verano cuando esta mecía mis cabellos.

Ya lista salí a mi entrenamiento rutinario con mi encantador sensei. Me paré en el marco de la ventana para poder subir al techo de mi apartamento directamente de un solo salto, y mientras iba de techo en techo se me ocurrió llevarle un par de frutas a mi sensei, aunque en realidad ya en mi era costumbre este tipo de atenciones hacia mi maestro desde que me había salvado de los secuestradores que en busca del Shukaku me habían tomado como rehén al mes de ser su alumna oficial en la academia ninja de Suna.

Desde aquello habían pasado dos largos años. Mi sensei me había dicho ya en varias ocasiones que no era necesario este gesto de mi parte, pero aun así había insistido hasta convertirlo inconscientemente en un hábito. Me había quedado perdida en mis pensamientos pero alcancé a reaccionar en el preciso instante para darme cuenta que justo donde había parado quedaba un mercadito en donde la mayoría de los habitantes del sector disponían de sus víveres.

Entré al bien abastecido almacén, tomé un par de jugosas manzanas color rojo, además de un racimo de uvas verdes tan atípicas de la desértica región.

Ahora que mi sensei era el kazekage había estado pensando proponerle la creación de invernaderos, los cuales estuvieran al cuidado de ninjas expertos en botánica y jardinería; los cuales garanticen la producción óptima de frutas, vegetales y plantas medicinales que ayuden a la creación de antídotos a tiempo. Ya que aunque la aldea tenía un gran banco de antídotos, para tener acceso a estos recursos Suna debía pagar altos aranceles ya que los ingredientes eran importados desde muy lejos.

Pagué las frutas que había seleccionado previamente y me dirigí al domo (edificio principal de la aldea) que era el lugar donde quedaban las oficinas administrativas de los altos mandos que era donde trabajaba mi sensei. Podía ver el imponente complejo del domo, el cual contaba con unas altas y anchas puertas frontales por donde entraban todos. Lo que más destacaba a la distancia eran los inmensos ventanales del segundo piso y la espaciosa azotea la cual era para acceso exclusivo del kazekage.

Dado que mi sensei ocupaba el cargo más alto de todo el gobierno en la aldea, le era prácticamente "prohibido" abandonar el edificio y menos en horas laborales, por lo que me dieron un permiso especial. El domo contaba con un área de entrenamiento al que muy pocos tenían acceso; dentro de esos pocos yo, ya que ser una de las alumnas del kazekege tenía sus ventajas. Éste estaba constituido por varios edificios, el principal y dos adyacentes en los cuales se llevaban a cabo los entrenamientos, durante las horas de la mañana no podían acceder muchos; sin embargo, a horas específicas en horarios de la tarde todo el que quisiera beneficiarse con el uso de las instalaciones pertinentes podía hacerlo.

-Llegas tarde- su voz era como un suave aleteo.

Paré en seco a la altura de la entrada del edificio principal. Pude sentir su voz detrás de mí, por lo que giré lentamente hasta verlo. En mi cara había una expresión de sorpresa ya que la última vez que miré el reloj antes de salir del apartamento éste indicaba tiempo de sobra para llegar temprano. Mis ojos estaban abiertos completamente y mis mejillas se tiñeron de un naranja suave. Advirtiendo del movimiento que la sangre recorría alrededor de la telaraña de su sistema sanguíneo.

-Gomenasai Gaara-sensei- dije mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de reverencia.

-Un buen ninja ha de ser puntual, Te falta disciplina- pronunció con voz tranquila y queda.

Con la cabeza gacha todavía apreté los ojos con fuerza, me iba a castigar, lo sabía y de hecho era más que seguro. Así como dicen algunos, "Al mal paso darle prisa". Subí lentamente mi cabeza mientras al tiempo abría mis ojos hasta poder enfrentarlo. Mis mejillas ardían más de lo que había podido sentir en días anteriores, pues la vista era deseable.

Gaara frunció el ceño y me dijo:

-Practicaras Taijutsu: 100 vueltas alrededor del patio; 300 patadas bajas con cada pierna, 500 altas y aplica movimientos de brazos- Mi rostro esbozó una expresión de sorpresa inigualable. Ya que de todos los castigos impuestos por Gaara-sensei hasta ahora, este era el más radical de todos. Resignada le extendí la canasta con las frutas recién compradas, las cuales recibió contestándome.- Búscame cuando termines para poder retomar el entrenamiento del día de hoy.-Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su oficina dejándome totalmente estupefacta, tenía problemas de oído o me estaba quedando sorda. ¿Entrenar? El mismo día de mi castigo, definitivamente Gaara-sensei iba a matarme con sus exhaustivos entrenamientos.

Emprendí mi marcha hacia el patio para cumplir el castigo cuando me encontré con Ujara, un apuesto chico de cabellos rubios, ojos miel y labios pincelados. Ujara…conocido por su popularidad entre las chicas aunque nunca lo había visto con una; siempre que me veía me saludaba o algo por el estilo.

-Ohayo gosaimasu Matsuri-San.

-Ohayo Ujara-kun.

-Ya vas a comenzar tu entrenamiento?

-Pues de hecho voy a comenzar con mi castigo-confesé un poco incómoda.

-Llegaste tarde, verdad?

-Sí. Debo mejorar mi puntualidad, Gaara-sensei dice que me falta disciplina- Dije sumiéndome en mis pensamientos analizando la veracidad de las palabras de mi sensei.

-Tal vez tenga algo de razón, por lo mismo es tu maestro. Qué te parece si te acompaño en tu castigo.

-Arigatou así no me sentiré tan sola-Le contesté con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Comencemos antes que se haga más tarde.

Gaara's POV.

Veía por la ventana de mi oficina a la pequeña Matsuri. Debía admitirlo, mi alumna había mejorado mucho y había dado un giro de 360° desde la primera vez que la había visto. Tímida, reservada, esas eran las palabras con las que la pude describir ese día. Sumergido en mis recuerdos, emprendí un viaje a lo largo de mi memoria.

"Flashback"

La academia de Suna hasta ahora había sido un proyecto el cual buscaba dar forma con nosotros, los primeros genes en ser senseis. Al haber adquirido ciertas experiencias del examen chunin y haber tenido la oportunidad de analizar a nuestros diferentes contrincantes, nosotros los hermanos 'Sabaku No' fuimos seleccionados como los más aptos para enseñar a nuestros contemporáneos, chicos de nuestra generación los cuales hasta hace poco se les había otorgado la oportunidad de ser shinobis los cuales aspiraban a la grandeza y el reconocimiento.

Yo observaba detenidamente a la muchedumbre en forma de semicírculo que nos rodeaba a mis hermanos y a mí acorralándonos, por así decirlo ya que ninguno de ellos estaba capacitado para efectuar algún ataque sobre nosotros. Debíamos dar a los nuevos aspirantes una pequeña demostración de nuestras habilidades, sobretodo enfocándonos en las armas, para que así ellos pudieran ver con qué tipo de arma se familiarizaban más y se vieran así en la capacidad de escoger a quién de nosotros les parecía como su tutor.

Ya había terminado mi demostración y faltaba Kankuro por la suya ya que Temari en esos momentos se encontraba dando la suya. En este lapso de tiempo pude percatarme de ciertas expresiones porque algunos chicos se encontraban emocionados, otros simplemente felices o curiosos, otros más podía catalogarlos entre interesados e intrigados. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron un par de kunoichis.

Una de ellas temblaba completamente de los pies a la cabeza, mientras sostenía sus manos con frenesí, pero sus ojos sumamente dilatados y con lágrimas queriendo salir de ellos con la vista completamente desorbitada. Parecía que la pobre chica se encontraba al borde del colapso, y al mismo tiempo parecía recordar algo, muy trágico para ser precisos ya que la expresión de su rostro era indescriptible.

La de baja estatura vestía ropas desgastadas: una falda negra y un suéter verde cuello bandeja con una sola manga sobre el hombro derecho ya que la otra caía a la mitad de su brazo, lo cual permitía que sobresaliese una blusa blanca que asomaba por donde la verde dejaba espacio, un par de botas negras que llegaban hasta la mitad de su muslo pocos centímetros más debajo de su falda.

Observé lentamente como la susodicha cerraba sus ojos y perdía el equilibrio y caía. Pero la caída terminó en un par de brazos delicados que pertenecían a una chica de cabello negro y lacio. La morena que sostenía a la chica para que no cayera parecía su amiga, por la forma como lidiaba con ella. Y de manera ágil la tomó y la llevó por donde supuse debía quedar la enfermería de la academia.

Volví mi cabeza lentamente y noté que Kankuro ya se encontraba finalizando su demostración. Mi hermana aprovechó cuando él terminó para presentarnos.

-Atención!- Su mirada era orgullosa al igual que su postura en la cual sostenía su abanico.-Somos los hermanos Sabaku No, y somos los elegidos como los más aptos para enseñar a vosotros el manejo de las armas en esta academia de Suna. Así que ustedes están en su libre capacidad de elegir de quién de nosotros les gustaría aprender.

Después de sus palabras cada uno de nosotros nos dirigimos a una de las esquinas del espacioso salón, al estar posicionados pude notar que la mitad de los aspirantes que quedaban se dirigían donde Kankuro y lo mismo hicieron los otros hacia Temari ocasionando que me decepcionase al ver que nadie quería ser estudiante mío. Era bueno, de eso estaba consciente o mejor dicho convencido sin mencionar que mis hermanos habían notado los cambios positivos que las consecuencias del examen chunin habían traído consigo, pero al parecer eran los únicos en notar mi cambio de actitud.

Recorrí el espacio con la mirada y volví a divisarla, la morena y la bajita y sorprendentemente las dos se dirigían hacia mí, algo en sus miradas captó mi atención. En la morena había sorpresa, alegría además de un componente indescifrable mientras la pequeña se notaba algo tímida aunque también asomaba aquello indescifrable en la mirada.

En silencio esperé a que ambas llegaran hasta donde me encontraba, en ese transcurso del tiempo la morena le susurró algo a su compañera, ambas al instante se sonrojaron.

-Konichiwa Gaara-sama mi nombre es Sari- dijo al terminar de acercarse a mi- ella es mi amiga Matsuri- La pequeña miraba sus pies como la única cosa que existiera, sus rostros ahora estaban mucho más ruborizados que hace un momento, debía hacer mucho calor como para que ambas estuviesen así, aunque yo no sentía que la temperatura hubiese cambiado un ápice. Sus rostros eran tiernos y de sus bocas asomaban dulces sonrisas, ambas dirigidas hacia a mí.

-Tomen el arma con el que se sientan más cómodas- ahora con mi ánimo cheer up me sentí muchísimo mejor aunque como siempre mi rostro era tan inexpresivo como de costumbre haciendo que todos dudaran acerca de lo que estaba sintiendo y pensando. Diligentemente Sari jaló sutilmente a Matsuri guiándola hasta la mesa de las armas pero justo antes de llegar a la misma pasó algo que llamó en sumo grado mi atención; Matsuri a la velocidad de un pestañeo se encontraba detrás de Sari, la cual se giró despacio para tomarla por los hombros y darle un abrazo reconfortante.

Parecía querer animarla y fue cuando me di cuenta de que la chiquilla tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas. Sari la soltó para pasarle unos nunchakus (los cuales no eran ni tan grandes ni peligrosos desde mi punto de vista). Matsuri los tomó con su mano temblorosa quedándose instantáneamente en un shock, sumergida por segunda vez en presencia de sus traumas, Sari de inmediato comenzó a sacudirla fuertemente.

-Reacciona Matsuri, reacciona- Le decía Sari mientras sacudía por los hombros a su ensimismada amiga. En un instante me trasladé al lado de mis nuevas alumnas justo cuando Matsuri rompió en llanto.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunté de manera instintiva. Sus rostros eran completamente diferentes a los de hace unos momentos atrás, Sari en específico se notaba desesperada aunque al contrario de su reacción pudo responder de manera segura y sin vacilar.

-Sus padres fueron asesinados frente a ella, desde entonces le asustan las armas.

-Tómense el día, mañana comenzará el entrenamiento, nos vemos a las 8 aquí.

"Fin del Flashback".

Concentrándome de nuevo observé con detenimiento a mi alumna, debía haber pasado solo unos cuarenta minutos desde que había llegado a mi oficina después de dejar a Matsuri castigada. Vi como un individuo, un chico de cabello rubio, alto, estaba acompañando a mi estudiante en su castigo.

Lentamente fruncí mi ceño, ese chico había estado tratando de entrenar con Matsuri desde hacía ya varias semanas, y si la memoria no me fallaba era bastante popular entre las mujeres. Pero aquello no era mi problema, mientras no desconcentrara a Matsuri y ella se mantuviese enfocada es sus entrenamientos, sin contar que tenía en esos momentos cosas más importantes en las que pensar como papeleo y organización.

Teniendo en cuenta que debía comenzar a organizar con Temari y su equipo las festividades de los próximos meses, un festival en el que las 5 grandes naciones celebrarían su alianza y en consecuencia habría una gran cantidad de transeúntes entre las 5 aldeas ocultas, debía tomar las riendas del asunto tan pronto como fuese posible.

-Kazekage-sama su hermana acaba de llegar de su misión en Konohagakure, desea que pase o le digo que se encuentra ocupado?- No contesté inmediatamente. Mi secretaria sabía perfectamente que me enojaba de sobremanera el que no tocara la puerta antes de entrar. Debía tener compostura así que enfoque todas mis fuerzas en mantener la calma y le contesté de manera pesada.

-Que pase- la agridez con la que fueron pronunciadas mis palabras fue tan grande que la chica salió tan rápido como había entrado a mi oficina. Después eso escuché una voz primaveral.

-Buenos días Gaara- no contesté aunque la miré directo a los ojos y asentí en forma afirmativa, saludándola.-No hay mucho que decir, el pergamino fue entregado a Tsunade-Sama sin contratiempos. Aparte de eso me informó que le gustaría que para el próximo festival Konoha y Suna compartan un día en la aldea de la otra.

-Ya veremos cómo lo organizamos puesto que en cada nación se celebrará a ella misma el último día del festival, por lo tanto los días de Konoha y Suna coincidirían.

-Tienes razón a menos que nosotros fuéramos el día del festival que nos celebran y ellos vinieran el día que nosotros a ellos.

-Excelente. Organiza un grupo con el que te sientas cómoda para que así quedes a cargo del festival.

-Está bien. Pero me gustaría tener a una de tus alumnas para que así te mantengas informado de todos los detalles de manera constante; ya que ellas te ven más de seguido.

-Puedes tomar a Sari puesto que Matsuri se encuentra castigada en estos momentos.

-¿Está llegando muy tarde?-Me preguntó mirándome de manera incrédula. -Creí que había mejorado ese mal hábito.

-Llegó tarde por un minuto, pero debe aprender a ser puntual.

-Un minuto Gaara por Dios! ¿No crees que estas exagerando?

-Es mi alumna, si ella me escogió como su maestro debe entrenar como se lo imponga.- Mi mirada era inexpresiva y seria, Temari entendió que aquello no era cuestionable puesto que yo tenía razón.

Sabía exactamente que estaba siendo demasiado exagerado, pero gracias a esto poco a poco había logrado quitarle esa mala costumbre a la chica. Conociendo a Matsuri sabía que demoraría todo el día cumpliendo el castigo y que no descansaría hasta haber acabado con su tarea.

-Sari está de misión, llegará mañana y para entonces ya deberás tener tu grupo de colaboración preparado. Después de que me dé su informe puedes llevártela para que te ayude con lo necesario.

-Ok. Nos vemos después. Hasta luego. -Volví a girarme hacía la ventana mientras Temari abandonaba mi oficina.

Todavía estaba el idiota ese junto a Matsuri quien practicaba patadas bajas mientras el otro la observaba. Había algo que no cuadraba en la forma como la miraba.

Matsuri´s POV.

-¿Ujara-San ya estás cansado? –Pregunté al ver como respiraba de manera pesada.

-No, solo decidí tomar algo de aire ¿Cómo es que…todavía estas como…como si apenas hubiésemos…comenzado después de…todos los ejercicios que…hemos hecho?- Peguntó de manera entrecortada alternado su respiración con las palabras.

-No es nada, casi siempre tengo castigos que demoran una jornada laboral. Aunque Gaara-sensei dijo que después de esto debíamos entrenar, va a ser la primera vez que me castiguen y entrenemos un mismo día.

-¿No has pensado que se excede un poco?

-No en realidad, tal vez ya me acostumbré- Dije restándole importancia- Gaara-sensei es muy buena persona y si me exige es porque de hecho espera que de más de mi.

* * *

><p>Hay tienen la primera parte de este nuevo fic en el que estoy trabajando...como ya dije la idea es escribir para no dejarlas cortas o ilusionadas como algunas veces pasa por diferentes motivos. Este iba a ser el primer fic que subiese pero como se hace si surgió la idea de un One Shot...En fin nos vemos en 15 días.<p>

PD: Las que no vallan muy apegadas al manga o al anime no es necesario desesperarse en Narutopedia encontré muchos datos que a veces se nos olvidan.

Byeeee


	2. Entrenamiento

¿Qué tal chicas? y chicos si es que no son diabeticos al dulce de mis fics. Bueno aquí me presento puntualita después de 15 exactos días, esperando que esta pequeña brecha de mi imaginación les ayude a despejar su mente de situaciones aburridas :P. (8) Lalala (8) Además de esto les informo que estén pendientes ya que he decidido subir algo el **14 de Febrero** por ser una fecha especial en algunas partes y aunque yo no soy muy romántica o algo parecido (solo en mis fictions) me parece la excusa perfecta...¿o será el argumento perfecto? Para subir algo y compartirlo con ustedes. **Spoiler**: Puede que sea **KankuSari** :3. Lo sé tengo problemas...ya me lo han dicho xD pero tener problemas con los fic me gusta mucho así que no me importa. Una vez más antes de dejarlos le quiero dar las gracias a mi OneSama **Kagomexsiempre** que es la que sacrifica sus ojos ante las barbaridades que a veces escribo jeje corrigiéndome e impulsándome a ser mejor con la escritura. A Leer!

**Dissclaimer**: Los personajes de la serie anime y manga Naruto pertenecen al mangaka **Masashi Kishimoto**. ¿Qué tal que hubiesen sido idea mia? nonono que desastre seria todo esto tendria al pelirrojo para mí con quien sabe cuantos más (Neji) Ejem cof cof.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Entrenamiento.<strong>

**By: DanLRadcliffeW**

Matsuri's POV.

Me encontraba totalmente cansada, aunque más de una vez había tenido entrenamientos parecidos pero ninguno había resultado ser tan exigente, y después de estar en actividad física continua por más de siete horas a cualquiera se habría dado por vencido. Pero mi mejoramiento continuo era el compromiso al cual me había sometido desde el momento que quedé bajo la tutela de Gaara-sensei.

Ujara se había marchado poco más de una hora por lo que decidí subir a un salón a terminar lo que me cometía. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, a esas horas los edificios adyacentes al principal del complejo del domo estaban abiertos al público. Era un salón que usaba de manera habitual, en el que solía aplicar mis castigos y entrenamientos. Había dos tipos de salones, estaban los de uso profesional los cuales contaban cada uno con un armario que poseía desde shurikens y kunais pasando por uchiwa y terminando con algunas katanas afiladas; y las salas de entrenamiento especial para los alumnos de la academia de Suna estaban suministradas con alguno que otro tanbo, bo y shinai.

Dentro de la ventajosa posición que resultaba ser la alumna del Kazekage estaba la de disponibilidad de uso de casi todas las salas que se hallaban en el complejo, por lo que tomé una de las salas profesionales a las que solo tenían acceso los ninjas graduados. Solo me faltaba terminar 100 patadas altas por lo que ubiqué a mitad del salón un costal de práctica al que comencé a pegarle, en medio de impulsos, giros y coordinaciones cuerpo-mente, el objetivo que reposaba era el de terminar la práctica de manera rápida y eficiente.

Descansé un poco mientras me hidrataba por enésima vez en el día y recordé que debía buscar a mi sensei ya que hacía falta el entrenamiento del día de hoy así que emprendí el camino a su oficina. Piqué tres veces las antes de entrar como ya era costumbre de Sari y mía, para escuchar justo en el momento el permiso para poder acceder al área.

-Pasa Matsuri- dijo suave, tono que usaba con nosotras por lo visto había calculado más o menos cuanto me demoraría, advirtiendo mi presencia con precisión. Empujé la puerta a un ritmo constante y preciso, ya había estado allí un par de veces; mas cada vez que entraba volvía a sorprenderme lo espaciosa y bien acomodada que era ese lugar. Sin demora enfoqué mi vista a Gaara-sensei quien se encontraba de espaldas.- ¿Adonde fuiste?- Me preguntó sin dejar de ver a través de la ventana.

-Subí al salón que acostumbro después de que Ujara-San se retirara a descansar.

-¿Hiciste todos los ejercicios?

-Como usted mandó…

Su figura delgada contrastaba en la oficina poco iluminada. Gracias a que la oficina del Kazekage se encontraba al final del piso los rayos del sol a esas horas de la tarde daban directo a las oficinas anteriores a la del Kazekage dando un ambiente fresco y opaco, mientras en la mañana la oficina era usualmente cálida e iluminada.

-Es tiempo de continuar con tu entrenamiento, dispón de todo lo que sea necesario para que comencemos- Me incline en señal de respeto tras haber escuchado la orden y después de un rápido asentimiento accedí a retirarme y por supuesto a cambiar mi uniforme. Rápidamente me dirigí a un ala donde había un acumulado de casilleros donde los ninjas con permisos especiales tenían acceso a uno. Busqué entre mis cosas un nuevo conjunto de ropas, tomé una licra negra corta y una blusa blanca de espalda afuera; cambié mis medias caladas por vendajes en brazos y piernas.

Ya lista bajé al patio principal donde había estado practicando con Ujara-san, busqué el bulto que había dispuesto durante mi castigo por si iba a ser necesitado durante el nuevo tramo del entrenamiento. En esos momentos cuando terminaba de arreglar el patio divisé a Gaara-sensei.

-¿Qué haremos?- Pregunté. Mi sensei taciturno como siempre meditó su respuesta.

-Creí que había quedado claro que haríamos Taijutsu.

Sorprendida recordé de golpe sus palabras en la mañana "_Haremos Taijutsu",_ hasta el momento había creído que solo el castigo consistiría en esa etapa del camino ninja que me resultaba extremadamente agotadora, ahora todo iba a ponerse feo, de un movimiento rápido mi mentor retiró la calabaza que usualmente reposaba en su espalda, entró en el campo y se ubicó en su posición de combate; hice lo mismo preparándome mentalmente para la batalla en la que mi cuerpo le rogaría a mi convicción de mejoramiento un descanso hasta el día siguiente.

Tirada en el suelo mí respiración se tornó agitada y pesada, trataba de levantarme mas no podía; mis brazos y mis piernas se hallaban con moretones sobretodo en algunas áreas. Difícilmente me senté haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y temblando de dolor. Lentamente comencé a sentir algo moviéndose bajo mí, era la arena de mi sensei la cual me levantó y trasportó junto a una banca, apenada ante tal acto mis mejillas se teñían de rojo carmín, mi pulso corría loco y desenfrenado y ni hablar de mi corazón cuyo ritmo de latidos hacía que me sintiera morir. Alterado, mi sistema nervioso enviaba señales que lograban que mi piel fuera de _gallina_ por lo que era mucho más sensible a cualquier sensación estremeciéndome ante el simple roce de la arena.

Gaara´s POV

Después de haber tomado posición de lucha Matsuri hizo lo mismo preparándose para el combate de entrenamiento. Sumidos en el ya acostumbrado silencio que corresponde a antes de lanzar los primeros ataques; lancé golpes certeros y directos. En varias oportunidades llegué a herir sus costados haciendo que se doblara sobre sí misma, ante la sensación del dolor. En defensa, usando sus fortalecidas piernas me propinó una fuerte patada en la parte baja de mi espalda, tal fue el golpe que aunque inaudible para el resto pude escuchar cual susurro de viento, mi armadura de arena haciendo "Crack". Mas ella no salió ilesa ya que dado a la resistencia y dureza de la armadura su pie sufrió una notoria torcedura.

He de admitir que sin esta barrera, que desde pequeño me protege, estaría ahora mismo retorciéndome del dolor y en el peor de los casos me hubiera tocado terminar con la práctica, cosa que no podía permitir, mi orgullo no puede ser doblegado tan fácilmente. Más he de reconocer que para ser solo un ninja de nivel genin debido a los arduos entrenamientos esta ha adquirido una gran fuerza, tanta como para noquear a un oponente de nivel normal en una batalla a corta distancia.

Bajo una agitada danza de movimientos violentos nos heríamos ambos, claro que las intenciones no eran las descritas mas el sacrificio era obligatorio pues no hay otra forma más que entrenando que se consigue la resistencia y desarrollo de las habilidades. Con el transcurrir del tiempo mi estudiante se cansaba más y más pero de momento tal condición no era excusa o mejor dicho argumento lo bastante persuasivo para parar ya que mi deber como mentor era la de impulsar el mejoramiento continuo mediante la exigencia.

Desde siempre Matsuri había mostrado gran entereza dando lo mejor de sí sin miramientos sin mencionar que la motivación en ella surgía de modo natural gracias a su espíritu competitivo el cual salía a relucir con Sari, mi otra estudiante la cual mejoraba su nivel a pasos gigante. Sari también se empeñaba en traerme frutas o pan caliente cada vez que podía lo cual para mí era inexplicable, simplemente no podía entender a que se debía tal tipo de comportamiento; frutas, sonrisas, caras sonrojadas y miradas…misteriosas. Decidí llamar así al tipo de miradas que mis dos alumnas me lanzaban con medido nerviosismo, porque a pesar de llevar dos años con ellas enseñándoles y conocía algunas cosas sobre ellas todavía no había podido descifrar el significado de todo aquello. Después de haberme percatado de esta actitud decidí analizarlas con más detenimiento me di cuenta de que dicha actitud iba enfocada específicamente a mí, puesto que su trato para con otros era de lo más _¿Normal?_ Se puede decir así.

Un fuerte puño en mi estómago me sacó de mis pensamientos, por acto reflejo devolví el golpe pegándole en el hombro haciendo que la chica quedara tirada de lado contra el piso con su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda y ambas semi encogidas casi que en posición fetal. Después de varios segundos Matsuri trataba de levantarse sin éxito, "_creo que esta vez si me excedí", _me dije a mi mismo al ver el estado al que se encontraba la chica. "_Es impresionante la resistencia que ha adquirido después de tantas horas de entrenamiento y ahora nuestro pequeño combate en el cual me ha demostrado todo lo que puede dar". _

Al ver que por ella misma no se podría levantar usé mi poder de control sobre la arena para levantarla y colocarla en una de las bancas que se encontraba cerca del área de entrenamiento. Matsuri agachó su cabeza, imaginé que habría de dolerle mucho, su mirada: esquiva, debía estar avergonzada ya que era la primera vez que hacía esto. Cuando ya la hube acomodado emprendí mi marcha hacia donde ella.

Pude ver que sus heridas en codos brazos y piernas estaban llenas de moretones que tardarían alrededor de 2 semanas en desaparecer, aunque ya era "rutinario" observarla bajo estas condiciones cada vez creía exagerar en los entrenamientos, lo cual me resultaba angustioso. Su respiración pesada y agitada mostraba su estado de cansancio, y sumándole su mala costumbre de no probar nada de comer durante los entrenamientos era combinación perfecta para dar como resultado una chica pálida. Su resistencia era de admirar, muchos ya se hubiesen caído desmayados después de la continua jornada mas ella no, seguía consciente. Aunque no me miraba a los ojos y su flequillo dificultaba mi campo visual, pude llegar a ver un tono rojizo en sus mejillas el cual contrastaba notoriamente con el de su piel.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunte con desinterés en mi voz.

- No se preocupe Gaara-sensei solo necesito curar mis heridas y tomar algún te que baje la hinchazón.

-¿Puedes caminar?- como siempre no pronunciaba más de tres palabras.

-Creo que si…- Pero cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse cayó inconsciente justo en mis brazos. Lo bueno era que sabía la ubicación de los apartamentos de mis alumnas, ya que en varias ocasiones alguna había terminado desmayándose después de los entrenamientos o durante estos. A pesar de todo la pequeña Matsuri no hacía más que reflejar su ternura aún estando inconsciente. Pero ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? No era hora de andar reparando en detalles cuando más importante era llevarla a su lugar de residencia para que pudiera descansar; suerte de que ella no vivía lejos y su apartamento se encontraba en un último piso del edificio donde viviendo lo cual facilitaba el acceso al mismo.

Con ella en mis brazos me dirigí a su apartamento y entré por la ventana de la habitación principal la cual abrí con mi arena ya que ésta se encontraba cerrada. Como el apartamento de mi estudiante no tenía balcón tuve que valerme de mis habilidades ninja para poder entrar sin ningún percance. Ya dentro, la deposité con calma en su cama.

Desde mi batalla con Naruto después de los exámenes chunin el cambio de actitud que en mí había generado él, muchas cosas en mi vida habían cambiado de polo, al principio busqué el apoyo de Kankuro, y con el tiempo surgió el de Temari; mis hermanos ya no me tenían miedo y lo más importante era que habíamos empezado a adoptar costumbres familiares, haciendo así de vez en cuando pequeñas reuniones que fueran guardando en mi memoria poco a poco buenos recuerdos de eso que es tan crucial en la vida desde que nacemos y llamamos desde que interiorizamos el concepto a lo que es FAMILIA.

Temari's POV

-Gaara se está demorando demasiado- Dije al tiempo que calentaba las verduras en el sartén las cuales serían parte del plato principal de la mesa.

-Tal vez se quedó entrenando un rato más- contestó mi hermano mayor; Kankuro, quien pasaba canales despreocupadamente buscando seguramente una película de acción.

-No lo creo- Contesté al recordar mi conversación con él esa mañana- él castigó hoy a Matsuri y tengo entendido que _nunca_ le da entrenamiento y castigo a sus alumnas el mismo día. –Kankuro no volvió a contestar y solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta a nuestra pequeña conversación.

_Ya debe estar por llegar…_me decía a mí misma, sabía que no era necesario preocuparme ya que a pesar de ser el menor de nosotros los Sabaku No él es nada más y nada menos que el ninja de mayor nivel de la aldea, el Kazekage. Pero aun así mis sentimientos de hermana mayor hacían que me sintiera preocupara.

-Como te fue en tu misión de Konoha?-Dijo Kankuro sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Bien (suspiré cansada).

"Flashback"

Iba caminando por el bosque en tanto divisaba las puertas de acceso a la aldea de Konohagakure, una sonrisa de Mona lisa aparecía en mi rostro, por fin después de tanto caminar ya había llegado. Debía entregar a Tsunade-Sama un pergamino muy importante. Apenas pude me reporté con los anbu que custodiaban los alrededores, como era pertinente ya que no era oriunda de la villa de la hoja y estábamos obligados a ello; así que siguiendo con el respectivo protocolo pude acceder a la aldea donde esperaba encontrarme con un chunin de aire despreocupado que llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta, pero antes a lo que había venido.

La oficina principal, la cual era el despacho de la Sanin siempre estaba alborotada de papeles, se parecía bastante a la de Gaara. Entré en la oficina de la Hokage y para mi sorpresa en ella se hallaba el chico el cual anhelaba ver, podía ver que daba el informe de su última misión.

-Buenos días Temari-san dijo cordialmente la Sanin, mientras Shikamaru solo volteó por encima de su hombro para lanzarme una rápida mirada.

-Buenos días Tsunade-sama dije sin determinar al vago que tenía en frente.

-Shikamaru puedes retirarte, necesito unos minutos con la embajadora- El aludido asintió y se dirigió a la puerta cuando lo escuché saludarme diciendo "_Problemática_". Naturalmente no me iba a poner en escena delante de la Hokage así que lo mejor sería ignorarlo olímpicamente.

-El Kazekage le envía este pergamino- Tsunade me miró interrogante diciendo.

-¿Tan importante es que no mandó el acostumbrado mensajero?

-Lo es…-Contesté sin vacilación alguna en mi voz.-Lo mandaron desde Getsugakure a Suna y a él le pareció pertinente que usted se enterara de esto lo más rápido posible ya que como sabrá su filosofía del éxito radica en la colaboración entre aldeas.

- Y tiene toda la razón.

"Fin del Flashback"

-Konbawa- dijo con voz neutral el recién llegado.

-Por fin llegaste- dije notablemente contenta.

-Te estábamos esperando para la cena-añadió Kankuro.

-Comamos entonces- dijo al tiempo que se dirigía a la cocina para disponerse todo lo necesario para arreglar la mesa del comedor.

Cuando ya todos estaban cenando la charla familiar hizo presencia en nuestra pequeña familia.

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto?-Pregunté a Gaara.

-Tuve que llevar a Matsuri a su apartamento, se desmayó.

-Pobre chica, debiste haberte excedido con ella- dijo el mayor de los Sabaku No, sin embargo Gaara no contestó.

-Pensé que su castigo terminaría cerca de las cuatro o cinco de la tarde y ya son más de las ocho.-Dije frunciendo el ceño ya que la diferencia de horarios me resultaba…extraña. Gaara usualmente no solía llegar tarde.

-Estábamos entrenando- dijo mientras salteaba verduras calientes con el puré de papas. Puse los cubiertos a ambos lados de mi plato y lo miré incriminatoriamente. Él me devolvió la mirada sabiendo que le diría que estaba excediéndose más de lo que debía ya que de por sí sus castigos no eran nada suaves.

Sin embargo debía reconocer que al estar bajo la tutela de él, ambas chicas: Sari y Matsuri, se habían probado a ellas mismas de lo que eran capaces de hacer sin mencionar la increíble resistencia física que las dos poseían la cual podía colocarse como punto de comparación de cualquier ninja de alto rango.

-Puede dar más de sí misma-Respondió secamente.

-No creo que de la manera como se lo estas exigiendo vaya a dar resultados.

-Ya te dije que mi método no es discutible.-Dijo ya comenzando a irritarse.

-Temari tiene razón Gaara-dijo el mayor de los tres-¿Qué practicaron hoy?

-Taijutsu.

Kankuro también le dirigió una mirada seriamente acusadora.

-Cada vez que practicas taijutsu con cualquiera de las dos terminan necesitando mínimo dos semanas de recuperación que espero, se las des a Matsuri-San en esta ocasión.-dijo Kankuro en tono de reproche.

-Yo siempre les ofrezco una semana de descanso pero a la mañana siguiente se presentan dispuestas a realizar sus respectivos entrenamientos.

-¡Oblígalas a descansar!-Dije ya exasperada-Ellas sienten gran admiración por ti y te defienden aún cuando no lo necesitas; deberías ser más considerado con ellas por el bien de su salud, debes hacerlas descansar ya que son tu responsabilidad y eres su maestro.

-Más te vale escucharnos por el bien de ellas- Afirmo Kankuro.

-Hablare con ellas-Esa fue su última respuesta.

Gaara's POV.

Esta era la segunda vez del día que Temari me sermoneaba sobre mi posición como maestro, no era que me incomodara pero no me gustaba que cuestionaran mi método. Aunque después de tanto sermón comenzaba a preocuparme el hecho de que en verdad estuviese abusando de las capacidades. Hablando en este caso de Matsuri, ya que Sari se encontraba de misión.

En estos momentos ya debía de venir junto con el resto de sus compañeros de vuelta a nuestra villa y si mis cálculos no fallaban, mañana temprano aparecería en mi oficina con su reporte de la misión y lista para recibir su entrenamiento del día. Si había algo que debía reconocer de las dos kunoichis a mi cargo era el hecho de que nunca se quejaban por los entrenamientos o cualquier otra cosa que les designase.

Me paré del comedor habiendo terminado, lavé la losa como ya se había hecho costumbre y subí a mis aposentos a descansar, estaba pensando en una refrescante y merecida ducha después de tanto trabajo. Al entrar a mí cuarto me despoje mi calabaza dejándola al lado de un escritorio que se encontraba en una esquina de mi habitación, busqué en mi armario algo cómodo para dormir.

Ya dispuesto a irme con Morfeo mi mente comenzó a divagar una vez más recordando lo grave que Matsuri había acabado después de la práctica, sobre todo por su tobillo, el cual resultó lastimado al rebote de la patada que me dio, lo mejor para ella seria que de verdad se tomara la semana de receso. Como sé que se negara a ello la solución será ponerle trabajo de oficina. Sin mencionar que ese sería un punto a favor mío ya que mi molesta secretaria era demasiado maleducada, el solo recordar la forma como había entrado hoy a mi oficina para avisarme sobre la llegada de Temari había sido tan grotesca que si mi autocontrol no hubiese sido suficiente en esos momentos, lo más seguro es que le hubiese gritado alguna grosería.

Aunque pensándolo bien no era mala idea después de todo, podría comenzar a darle tareas administrativas para que fuese aprendiendo a hacer las gestiones necesarias según el tipo de misión que se quisiera organizar. ¡Sí! Estaba decidido, a partir de mañana Matsuri estaría ayudándome con los pergaminos en la oficina y Sari se quedaría a ayudar a Temari organizando los preparativos para el festival.

Y con esos pensamientos en mentes me quedé dormido esperando que el Shukaku esa noche no fuese con impertinencias a mi mente y me dejase dormir tranquilamente por primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón ya que de lo contrario tocaría soportar una completa noche en vela bajo la sombra de lo único que no lo juzgaría por lo que era: La luna.

Esperaba que algún día llegara a mi vida alguien que me viera como la luna lo hacía, como una persona y aunque sabía que mis hermanos ya lo hacían de esa manera desde hace un tiempo no estaba demás esperar por ese ser. Mi meta era el ganar pleno reconocimiento de la aldea defendiendo a cada niño, mujer e integrante que estuviese viviendo en la villa oculta de la Arena, reconocimiento que me arrebataron desde mi primer minuto de vida al convertiré en el portador de aquel ser, destinado a ser usado como arma y no ser visto como nada más. Condenándome a una vida solitaria y amarga que poco a poco se fue manchando de sangre de otros ninjas. No era la mejor persona que pudiera existir yo mismo me consideraba algo despreciable que la sociedad no necesitaba pero gracias a Kami-Sama las oportunidades existen y yo debía de probarme a mí mismo lo valioso que podía llegar a ser.

* * *

><p>Agradecimientos:<p>

~Dan Yagami: Espero que estés contento ya que si voy con la puntualidad en los fictions.

~Ani Peace Hall: Girl no me alagues tanto que el camino es largo, ya luego podré presumir de mis dotes en la escritura xD. Amiga para mi representa mucho que me apoyes en mis escritos. GRACIAS.

~Anika-san: See lo sé a mi también me gustaría que Gaara me castigara. Es demasiado Sexe.

~KainPhoenix117: Jaja que gracioso tu troll. Ahora no te dejo review. No mentis amore gracias por tu apoyo.

~Selene-moonlight: Es todo un honor para mí que pienses que mi historia es entretenida. Prometo poner mi alma en ella.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y pues en 15 días más no veremos. Pueden ver la próxima fecha de publicación en mi perfil por si las "moscas" como dicen en mi país xD.


	3. Administración

Por ahí andan diciendo que tengo problemas...¡ES CIERTO!...AMO LOS FIC son mi gran adicción y por mucho que quieran objetar no podran hacer nada buajajaja. Hello Everybody ya estamos en el segundo mes del año WOW febrero!. Me imagino que muchas ya habrán iniciado con sus clases :). Yo inicié hace poco y la verdad estoy enamorada de mi carrera, pero eso no significa que las defraudare ¡no señor! Dios mediante subiré cada 15 dias como ya lo vengo haciendo. Gracias a todos los que me han estado apoyando con este pequeño proyecto que al parecer va para largo...ahora que lo pienso bien. En fin basta de chachara, como siempre miles de gracias a mi mentora **KagomexSiempre** cuya ayuda ha sido muy valiosa en todos lo capítulos.

Pd: Se que dije que iba a subir algo el 14 de febrero por **valentine's day, **si voy a actualizar ese día pero me temo kakusari fans que no sera ya con estos personajes sino que será SesshKag.

Pd2: Tengo un poll en mi perfil VOTEEEN que en serio estoy indecisa :S Necesito de su opinión.

**Dissclaimer**: Los personajes de la serie anime y manga Naruto pertenecen al mangaka **Masashi Kishimoto**. ¿Qué tal que hubiesen sido idea mia? nonono que desastre seria todo esto tendria al pelirrojo para mí con quien sabe cuantos más (Neji) Ejem cof cof.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Administración.<strong>

**By: DanLRadcliffeW**

Matsuri's POV.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, los rayos de sol bañaban mi cara a las 7 de la mañana, debía apurarme para llegar temprano y Gaara-sensei no me castigue, bajé de la cama y me di cuenta de que todavía tenía puesta las ropas del día anterior. No recordaba cómo había llegado así que era de suponer que mi sensei me trajo hasta mi apartamento, puesto que no era la primera vez que sucedía; en un par de ocasiones anteriores terminaba desmayándome después de tan extenuantes entrenamientos o castigos. Pero sin duda el día de ayer había resultado uno de los más exigentes a enfrentar desde que había comenzado a entrenar hace 2 años.

Observé mis codos, rodillas, gemelos y en especial mi tobillo derecho llenos de magulladuras, raspaduras y moretones. Parecía que mi tobillo estaba resentido por la torcedura que sufrí al pegar la patada por lo que se me hacía doloroso apoyarme en él, _deben ser los tendones,_ me dije a mí misma. Con mucho esfuerzo tanto físico como mental logré hacer mi rutina diaria; mis heridas me ardían al contacto del agua y mis extremidades me dolían, mi propio cuerpo me pasaba factura gracias al día anterior. Como toda buen ninja contaba con mi propio botiquín el cual tenía todo lo necesario para todo tipo de ocasiones por lo que accedí a desinfectar y vendar los raspones.

Este día mi mejor amiga Sari volvía a la aldea de su misión, lo más seguro era que la encontrase en la oficina de Gaara-sensei cuando llegara a su despacho; el tiempo avanzaba, ya con el castigo de ayer había sido suficiente por esta semana nada haría que llegara tarde, empecé a vestirme rápidamente y me quedó aún tiempo para dejar todo el apartamento ordenado (lo cual no era mucho en sí) y poder llegar a tiempo.

Así fue, faltando quince minutos para las ocho llegué al domo. En la entrada de éste se hallaba Ujara-san a quién saludé cordialmente.

-Ohayo!

-Ohayo Matsuri-chan -me respondió de manera casual- ¿Qué te parece si quedamos para después de tu entrenamiento?

-Arigatou Ujara-san; lo pensaré, pero ahora tengo que buscar a mi sensei. No quiero que me vuelva a castigar – dije recordando todo lo que me tocó aguantar.

Ujara's POV

Corrió rápidamente subiendo las escaleras hacia las oficinas administrativas. Su mirar, su sonrisa y su rubor la delataban aunque no quisiera proyectarlo, si Matsuri se hallaba enamorada, ¿Podría ser de mí? En realidad estaba bien consciente de la respuesta: NO; mas su situación me daba una gran ventaja. Las mujeres enamoradas eran más sensibles de lo que en realidad querían y si hacia los movimientos indicados podía llegar a confundirla y despertar en ella sentimientos encontrados. Semejante oportunidad no podía ser desperdiciada y menos por mí; uno de los "_don Juan" _más populares entre las kunoichis.

No hay uno en toda la aldea que llame más la atención que yo; pero por algún motivo o razón incierta para mí, la pequeña Matsuri y su compañera Sari no se fijaban en mí de la manera que estaba acostumbrado. Cuando me dirigía a alguna de las dos me tocaba hablarles varias veces para que despertaran de su estado de ensoñación, lo cual resultaba bastante molesto; aunque debía de admitir que ese era un precio justo a pagar por semejantes bellezas.

Con estos pensamientos procedí a las oficinas, usando el mismo recorrido que Matsuri-chan había recorrido minutos atrás. Antes de la gran oficina del Kazekage se hallaban distribuidas las de los miembros del consejo de Sunagakure, dichas oficinas poseían un indicativo con el nombre a quién pertenecía. Después de pasar varias divisé la que nombraba a Argo Takada, mi jefe.

-Ohayo Takada-sama – dije inmediatamente al entrar a la oficina.

-Pasa Ujara-san hay un par de cosas por discutir, te mandé a llamar porque tenemos una misión la cual debe efectuarse un mes de después del festival- Dijo el mayor sin entrar en detalles- yo mismo coordinaré tus misiones con el kazekage para que en esas fechas podamos llevar a cabo nuestro objetivo; más adelante te daré los detalles, ahora puedes retirarte- después de una reverencia me dispuse a ir a entrenar con mi compañera Lou Koshaka.

Sari's POV

A las 6 de la mañana el sol despuntaba por el oriente mostrándonos con colores rojizos azulados un nuevo amanecer que nos bendecía mostrándonos con esos bellos colores la naturaleza que nos rodeaba (a pesar de que esta fuese poca) se podían apreciar en diferentes zonas cactus y otras especies animales, siempre me ha gustado apreciar la naturaleza y lo bello que la vida nos brinda a diario. Pese a que Suna se encontrara en una zona desértica, ¿cómo explicarlo?, se podía decir que lo llevaba en mi sangre.

Aunque me faltaban 10 millas para llegar a mi hogar y estaba sumamente cansada debido a que en toda la noche no habíamos parado de viajar no quería hacer ya ninguna parada, era como si la naturaleza me diera fuerzas para continuar lo que contribuía que llegáramos pronto a Sunagakure. Es divertido ir de misiones, conocer nuevas personas, lugares, cultura pero llegaba el punto en el que ya te hacen falta tus amigos, tu familia; sin mencionar que las desventajas de estar de misión se estaban acentuando a medida que transcurría el tiempo.

Si alguien me preguntase en esos momentos cual era el placer que más deseaba sentir, que se me daría aquello que pidiese; estoy más que segura que mi respuesta hubiese sido tan cínica como la que Diógenes le dio a Alejandro* respondiendo que lo que más anhelaba en esos momentos era un merecido baño.

Media hora después nos hallábamos en la villa, todo lucía como de costumbre: calmado y rutinario; gracias a que soy la alumna del kazekage me es mucho más fácil comunicarme con él sin mencionar que aunque no lo hubiese dicho nunca se le notaba que prefería escuchar los reportes directamente de nosotras dos, es decir Matsu-chan y yo.

Ya en mi apartamento, el cual quedaba al lado del de Matsu-chan aunque en diferentes edificios, me duché y arreglé sintiendo al acto como mi cuerpo me lo agradecía ya que una sensación relajante se extendía a lo largo de mí ser. Tomé de mi armario un par de medias caladas, falda azul oscuro abierta a ambos lados dejando mostrar mis tonificadas piernas, una blusa color rosa y en la cabeza la insignia de la arena como ya acostumbraba a usarla.

Era hora de ver a mi sensei el cual puntualito como siempre estaría en su oficina en media hora y como no quería correr como loca hasta su despacho lo mejor sería salir con tiempo aunque antes no quedaba mal pasar por la panadería, se me antojaba croissant, compré 3 uno para cada uno y algunas frutas demás para mi sensei.

Gaara's POV

Matsuri acababa de ingresar a mi oficina pronunciando un _"Ohayo amidasu Gaara-sensei" _que como era costumbre no respondí y el cual a su vez ella no esperaba que lo hiciese, así que me limité a asentir en forma de saludo. Esperé que se colocara delante de mí para darle las instrucciones pertinentes del día de hoy.

-¿Sabes algo de administración?- dije en tono calmado. No parecía entender el por qué de mi pregunta.

-Disculpe, dijo administración Gaara-sensei?

-Eso dije, anoche estuve meditando acerca del avance que han tenido ustedes y puesto que han mejorado bastante en Taijutsu y Ninjutsu me parece esencial que aprendan los tipos de trámites requeridos para todo tipo de situaciones ya sean para misiones, archivadores, tabulaciones.

-Comenzaré tan pronto como lo ordene.

-Perfecto, ve con Sanae-san. Ella te ayudara en lo que necesites durante las próximas dos semanas – Dio una reverencia y antes de que saliera volví a llamar su atención- Matsuri, cierra la puerta con llave antes de salir- así lo hizo.

En el primer cajón de mi escritorio busqué un pergamino, de gran importancia, el cual estaba causando gran revuelo entre los líderes de las aldeas ocultas, por fin lo encontré, en la parte de atrás debajo de un sin fin de papeles importantes, me dispuse a leer su contenido.

_Kazekage-sama_

_Le informamos por este medio que la aldea de Getsugakure_, _la cual hemos permanecido por largo tiempo en aislamiento con las demás aldeas ocultas; hemos decidido abrirnos en relaciones sopesando la idea de una alianza con las aldeas principales. Pero, para lograr nuestro objetivo necesitamos encontrar al heredero de la familia real, la cual durante una invasión que sufrió el palacio escaparon con intenciones de llegar a Sunagakure camuflándose y mezclándose entre los oriundos de la aldea a la cual dirige. Yondaime Kazekage, su padre, estuvo atento al proceso que infiltración de los miembros reales de los cuales no volvimos a saber desde su partida por lo tanto solicitamos su colaboración para la localización de la misma._

_Concejo de Getsugakure._

Esta era una situación de lo más seria, este pergamino había sido recibido hacía una par de semanas y hasta ahora no tenía idea de cómo podía dar inicio a dicha búsqueda y dado al pasado violento de Suna, las cosas se complicaban un poco más de lo deseado. El plan era recolectar datos y personas en su primera etapa, por lo pronto sabía que Tsunade-dono se hallaba de mi lado cuya experiencia sabía que requeriría de manera esencial.

Escuché tres golpes en la puerta, guardé el papeleo, abrí la puerta y me encontré con Sari, mi otra estudiante, quien acababa de llegar de una misión cuyo objetivo era recolectar información acerca de un arma legendaria de la cual el concejo se hallaba interesado, en especial Argo-San.

-Ohayo Gaara-sensei, vengo a darle el reporte de la misión-Asentí de manera visible para que se animara a continuar- Estamos hablando de un arma de invocación por medio de un sello especial, dicho sello puede estar en un pergamino, por medio de un pentagrama o conjuro; esto dependerá del portador de la misma en su momento. Dentro de sus características físicas se muestra como un bastón común y corriente de color plateado que puede dividirse y volverse a unir. Además si el dueño posee gran poder y dependiendo del tipo de chacra este puede transmutar ayudando en la canalización de su poder.

-Interesante- contesté- ¿algún nombre?

-Tal vez, pero ninguno en específico ya que en algunos pueblos solo es una leyenda y en otros se le conoce como Hikari ken no hansha* pero no creo que sea su verdadero nombre, de todas maneras es un punto de referencia para poder continuar investigando.

-Entendido…debes saber que mi hermana es la encargada de la organización del próximo go shēdo wa hikari o teikyō* para el cual necesita personal que le ayude y me interesa que estés dentro de su grupo de organizadores pero sin faltar a tus entrenamientos.

-¡Hai! Cumpliré con todo, ¿Matsu-chan va a estar también?- Preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos; así era cada vez que alguna se iba de misión la una quería llevarse a la otra, eran inseparables.

-No, Matsuri está encargada de otro trabajo, puedes retirarte y recuerda mantenerme informado- Bajó su rostro un poco triste, conmovido decidí recompensarla por su arduo trabajo en la misión- tómate el resto del día libre.

-Arigatou Gaara-sensei; se me olvidaba, le traje esto- dijo extendiéndome una bolsa en cuyo interior habían algunas frutas y un croissant- ¿Qué les pasa a estas niñas? No digo que no me guste que sean atentas; pero ¿porqué tantas atenciones hacia mí?; esa es otra misión de investigación a la que debo colocar marcha. – Sayonara sensei.

Entre el Concejo interesado en la dichosa arma, la alianza con Getsugakure y la organización del festival me va a estallar la cabeza. A veces me costaba creer que a mis 16 años era el dirigente responsable de la villa.

Matsuri's POV

Toda la mañana la había pasado de un lado para otro con Sanae-san en distintas diligencias y papeleos, aprendiendo a hacer memorandos, solicitudes, también me estaba enseñando algo de diplomacia para la solución de conflictos con otras aldeas, clanes u otros pueblos, aunque todavía no entendía bien el porqué Gaara-sensei deseaba que yo aprendiera los protocolos pertinente para todo tipo de situaciones.

De camino a su oficina ya que tenía ciertas dudas acerca de una forma que Sanae-san no supo cómo explicarme y no sabía cómo llenarla. En esos momentos escuché una voz totalmente familiar que corría a donde me encontraba.

-MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATSU!-Apenas alcancé a girarme para ver que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Sari, mi mejor amiga de toda la vida quien se encontraba abrazándome con mucha más fuerza de la que hacía falta y de la emoción sin querer también me puse a gritar.

-¡SARIII que emoción por fin VOLVISTE!- gritaba tirando todos los papeles que tenía en las manos y la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Vamos a comer algo y te cuento Toooodo lo que pasó en la misión, ¡VAMOS!

-Está bien vamos

Llegamos a una cafetería que se halla fuera de domo la cual sería el equivalente al Ichiraku en Suna ya que la comida que preparaban en el no era menos que deliciosa, convirtiéndolo en uno de los puestos de comida más populares de la villa.

Llegamos a la caja para pedir dos batidos frutales el de Sari era de limón y el mío de naranja, esas dos por ser cítricos ayudaban bastante a refrescar el calor que se sentía en aquellos momentos.

La misión de Sari era sobre la búsqueda de un arma legendaria, la cual había captado el interés de los viejos del Concejo; me contaba que les había tocado atravesar literalmente todo el país del viento en busca de dicha arma y que ésta pasaba de generación en generación y pertenecía a un clan o grupo élite destacado del cual no se sabía casi nada.

Esta arma daba a mostrar todo el potencial del dueño y se amoldaba a su personalidad y fuerza, el nombre de esta arma tan irreal Hikari ken no hansha. De solo imaginar lo que se podría hacer con ella, mi mente comenzó a fantasear lo que sería tenerla en las manos, aunque yo no pertenezco a ningún clan, por lo que "me podía ir bajando de esa nube" como dicen algunos. ¿Esa arma podría vencer a Gaara-sensei? ¿Quién sabe?...aunque nunca nadie antes lo ha derrotado y siendo ahora Kage en verdad lo dudo.

Así mismo procedí a contarle mis desventuras con el castigo que había tenido que afrontar durante su ausencia sobretodo el del día de ayer, en el que había perdido hasta la conciencia y terminado con mi pie esguinsado.

-Gaara-sensei últimamente anda más exigente

-¿Tú crees?; Yo ya me acostumbré.

-Naturalmente, debido a la intensidad de sus ejercicios no te queda de otra, aunque lo hagas inconscientemente- dijo pensativa para volver a continuar la conversación con una pregunta fuera del tema- Por qué andabas entregando papeles hoy?

-Sinceramente ni yo misma entiendo por qué, pero él está interesado en que aprenda ese tipo de protocolos.

-A este ritmo terminarás como su secretaria-Dijo en tono tan atrevido que enseguida me puse de muchos colores de la gama de rojos, naranjas y rosados. Siendo incapaz de responder algo más; después de pasados los minutos de incomodidad pude pronunciar por fin algo decente.

-¿Y a ti qué te toca hacer ahora?-Dijo Sari.

-Pues déjame decirte que prácticamente voy a ser la mano derecha de Temari-sempai en la organización del próximo festival.

-¿Va a haber un festival?

-Pues en qué mundo andas Matsu-chan? Estar tanto tiempo con Gaara-sensei te afecta.-soltó de golpe volviendo a ponerme como hace unos minutos, solo que esta vez contraataqué

-¡Yo no sé que tanto te desentiendes si también quieres andar al pendiente de sus necesidades!- Sari también se quedó callada con la cabeza gacha y roja al ver que mis palabras tenían doble filo. Dentro de mí una pequeña inner chan se reía muy macabramente

-Matsu! Se me olvidaba que debo ir a presentarme con Temari-sempai desde hace rato, pero por andar buscándote lo olvidé por completo.

-Vamos entonces, te acompaño a buscarla.

Temari's POV.

Reclinada en mi silla apreciaba la iluminación que al medio día recorría mi oficina, ser la embajadora de Suna no era tan complicado como había supuesto al principio solo basta con sonreír a los otros dirigentes de las otras aldeas, tratarlos amablemente y ante todo usar la diplomacia en todo momento. Me gustaba desempeñar este tipo de labores aunque también me gustaba mucho la acción e ir a misiones de espionaje, si que disfrutaba mucho las de ese tipo.

En la pared opuesta a la que me encontraba podía apreciar desde las pequeñas ventanas de mi oficina las nubes, hacer esto me transportó en mis recuerdos con un chico de cabello castaño, recogido siempre en una cola alta y aretes en las orejas, el cual también se perdía en su mundo cada vez que realizaba esa misma acción.

Flashback

Acababa de salir de la oficina de Tsunade-sama no tenía más nada interesante que hacer así que me tomaría el resto del día para pasar por algunos locales típicos, tal vez el Ichiraku que era uno de los principales, los cuales me diera ideas para la organización del festival que se aproximaba, entrar en detalles típicos de esa región la cual visitaba tan a menudo debido a mi cargo actual.

De pronto me acordé de Shikamaru a quién había visto antes que yo entrara en la oficina de la Hokage y quién se pasaba la vida molestándome diciéndome problemática, ya esa palabra no causaba ningún efecto en mí, me lo decía tantas veces que ya ni al caso. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo ya que mi mente divagaba en todos los recuerdos de los momentos que había compartido con él. Siendo sincera, me sentía muy atraída por el flojo con el que me tocó enfrentarme a los exámenes chunin siendo él victorioso de nuestra batalla.

Una luz me trajo de vuelta al mundo real era como un reflejo, enfocando mi vista vi al tan mencionado rey de Roma haciéndome señas con un espejito, suspiré profundamente, podía ser muy inteligente y astuto pero en el amor era más despistado que el bobo de Naruto. Subí por las escaleras que había cerca para llegar al techo del edificio señalado, como siempre con su despreocupada pose a flor de piel denotando cuanto le importaban los problemas de la vida.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- Pregunté a secas ya que no quería perder tiempo con él, el festival era de mayor importancia en esos momentos.

-¿Siempre eres así de amargada mujer? Eres más difícil que los exámenes chunin.

-Es en serio Nara, tengo otras cosas que hacer- Dije ya más calmada.

-Siéntate un rato- convidándome a una banca que se hallaba en la sombra- hablemos un poco.

-¿Y de qué?- Me fastidiaba su actitud.

-Solo siéntate, no te hagas la difícil. Además solo será un rato si es que tanto te incomoda- dijo extendiendo su mano a mí invitándome caballerosamente.

-Más te vale que sea algo bueno- dije aceptando su mano, la cual me transmitió una descarga eléctrica desde mi cuello hasta lo último de mi espina dorsal. Dicho hecho al parecer fue imperceptible ya que él no se dio cuenta ó se hizo el loco.

-Mira esa nube de allá… ¿a qué crees que se parece?-Dijo en voz baja

-Pues… no sé no soy buena para esto- Hasta ese dichoso segundo caía en cuenta que el Nara no me había soltado mi mano. Lo cual provocó un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-Yo creo que tiene forma de coral o de ramitas de pino.-Dijo soltándome suavemente lo cual hacía que me volviera un poco el alma al cuerpo. Al menos así podría controlar mi respiración.

-No tiene forma de eso parece más un corazón- ¡Oh oh! Temari eres una tonta tonta tonta, ¿¡cómo puedes decir semejante barbarie frente al chico que te gusta! Definitivamente que verlo te saca de tus cabales.

-Disculpa tengo mis oídos sucios, ¿me podrías repetir a qué se parece?- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí y justo cuando nuestras respiraciones ya se confundía y el momento se hacía mágico…

-Shikamaruuuuuuuuuuuu ¿dónde estás?- Era la voz de la rubia de ojos azules quien estaba por llegar al tejado- Asuma-sensei nos mandó a llamar para algo importante.

…todo desapareció haciéndose añicos el momento.

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

><p>Antes de irme:<p>

*Leyenda de Diógenes el cínico o Diógenes de Sinagope: Alejandro Magno interesado en conocer al famoso filósofo, se le acercó y le preguntó si podía hacer algo por él. Diógenes le respondió: "Sí, tan solo que te apartes porque me tapas el sol."

*Hikari ken no hansha: Espada Reflejo de Luz

*Go shēdo wa hikari o teikyō: cinco sombras dan Luz.

Furasshum-un: Destello Lunar.

* * *

><p>~Dan Yagami: Seee muchos problemas 3.3<p>

~Any Peace Hall: Amiga gracias por apoyarme y no me pidas que me quite la modestia que después no hay quién me aguante xD jajaja.

~Selene-Moonlight: Me alegra que te guste la idea de que las dos sean alumnas de el jeje no se por que me lo imaginé así pero me gustó mucho ese detalle. Gracias por aclararme lo de Temari :P trataré de guardarlo con seguridad en mi cerebro xD.

~KagomexSiempre: OneSama si yo te he metido en el GaaMatsu no sabes lo que has hecho en mí con "Casanova Irresistible" *o* me tienes de todos los colores y aunque paso :nosebleed: a cada rato no puedo dejar de leerlo.


	4. Terapia

Right Back puntualita :) Gracias a las personas que me han estado apoyando en este proyectito que surgio de mi inspiración para Septiembre del año pasado y que poco a poco veo que esta tomando formita. Hoy 16 de Febrero quiero dedicarle este capitulo a una personita muy especial que extraño muchote y que la quiero mucho mucho mucho. Gracias como en todos los capitulos a mi querida One-Sama **Kagomexsiempre** y a mis lectores fieles como son la gran **Selene-Moonlight**, mi querida **Ani Peace Hall** y a **Dan Yagami** mi onicha! El capi quedo algo corto mis disculpas.

**Dissclaimer**: Los personajes de la serie anime y manga Naruto pertenecen al mangaka **Masashi Kishimoto**. ¿Qué tal que hubiesen sido idea mia? nonono que desastre seria todo esto tendria al pelirrojo para mí con quien sabe cuantos más (Neji) Ejem cof cof.

**Les recuerdo por último el poll de mi perfil para que voten que pareja de relleno les gustaria que incluyera en mi Fic. Es muy importante que lo revisen así que porfa. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Terapia.<strong>

**By: DanLRadcliffeW**

Sari's POV

-¿Matsu-chan?... ¡Matsu-chan! ¿Te duele algo? ¿Puedes caminar?-Acabábamos de salir de la cafetería y nos dirigíamos a buscar a Temari-sempai cuando me di cuenta de que Matsuri ya no me seguía. Lo que vi casi rompe mi corazón; allí estaba tirada en el piso con la pierna derecha encogida sobándose su tobillo derecho.

-Creo que sí, me duele mi tobillo y mucho… ayer en el entrenamiento le intenté pegar una patada a Gaara-sensei. He estado soportando el dolor pero ya no lo aguanto.- decía al tiempo que bajaban dos lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Vamos te llevaré a enfermería para que te ayuden con eso.

-No le vayas a decir a Gaara-sensei. No quiero que piense que soy débil.

-No te pongas a pensar en tonterías ahora. ¡Párate y vamos!- La halé colocando su brazo izquierdo detrás de mi cuello. Entrando al domo nos encontramos con Ujara-san quién casualmente pasaba por ahí, por lo que decidí pedir su ayuda.

-¡Ujara-san! Puede ayudarme con Matsu-chan por favor, no puede caminar.- El aludido tomó a mi hermana putativa en brazos para llevarla a la enfermería del primer piso, la sentó en la camilla. Lentamente y con cuidado quitó la bota derecha para luego proseguir con los vendajes. Su pie estaba muy hinchado debido al sobre esfuerzo que caminar le había provocado, recordando que llevaba menos de 24 horas herida debía haber considerado quedarse en casa descansando.- ¿Cómo te puedes permitir venir así a trabajar?

-Sari-chan no te enojes por favor fue solo un pequeño accidente de entrenamiento.- Trataba de excusarse balbuceando las palabras.

-También debes pensar en ti Matsu-chan, no estoy enojada solo que me saca de mis cabales que no te cuides y extralimites a ti misma.

-Sari-san tiene razón Matsuri-san debes cuidarte, lo que presentas en el tobillo es un esguince en primer grado, podrás caminar y en dos semanas todo estará bien pero debes venir a tomar terapia, yo mismo podría hacértelas si gustas.

-Gracias Ujara-san solo dime a qué horas he de venir para las terapias.- respondió Matsuri.

-Opino que deberíamos hacerte una de inmediato para que se calme tu dolor.

-Ujara-san no sé como agradecerle su amabilidad.

-A decir verdad yo sé cómo pueden hacerlo.-Dijo mostrando una sonrisa torcida y sensual en su esculpido rostro.- Solo deben salir conmigo las dos.

-¿Nani?- dijimos las dos ya que hasta ahora ningún chico había formado parte íntima de nuestras vidas y queríamos que ese alguien fuese Gaara-sensei.-De acuerdo- dije con una sonrisa que le transmitía confianza a Matsu-chan.- Cierto ¿Matsuri?

-Hai Sari-chan, saldremos contigo Ujara-san.

-Está bien, esperaremos hasta que se mejore ese tobillo para pasar "la estupenda tarde" que nos espera.

-Se hace tarde Matsu-chan, sabes que debo buscar a Temari-sempai; así que nos vemos en la noche.

-Ve, no te preocupes.

Me despedí de los dos con la mano y corrí a la oficina de Temari-sempai la cual se encontraba en el mismo corredor de la de Gaara-sensei. Golpeé tres veces sin escuchar respuesta y después de dos minutos de espera abrí atrevidamente la puerta. Perdida en su mente miraba a través de la ventana. Traté de llamar su atención en vano, pero no daba resultados.

-¡TEMARI-SEMPAI!

-¡Ah! Sari-chan te estaba esperando, jeje creo que me cogiste fuera de base- dijo riendo nerviosamente, cual niño pillado haciendo travesuras. -He venido porque Gaara-sensei comentó que necesita mi apoyo para el Go shēdo wa hikari o teikyō*.

-Cierto, como tú eres su alumna Sari-chan creo que eres la más ideal para informarle periódicamente el avance de la organización, ya que con mi trabajo de embajadora debo constantemente salir de la aldea lo cual impide que nos veamos a pesar de las circunstancias. Debemos primero terminar de elegir a los candidatos idóneos para que todo quede perfecto.

-Hai Temari-sempai haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que todo salga de maravilla.

Matsuri´s POV

Me había quedado sola con Ujara-san… detalle del cual no había caído en cuenta. Me pregunto porque será que como recompensa nos invitó a salir a Sari y a mí. Subió el rostro después de revisar mi adolorido tobillo y colocó mis piernas en la camilla de manera que quedé totalmente sentada. No podía decir nada, mis labios se negaban a moverse, quería decir algo… pero ¿qué? Vi como se acercaba a mi rostro peligrosamente, susurrando a mi oído: _R__ecuestate; _con voz felina_._ Denotando que no tenía más opción que obedecer.

-Matsuri-san debo ir por unas cosas no me tardo demasiado.- Me había quedado completamente muda y solo había alcanzado a asentir de medio lado; de ahí mis ojos se posaron en el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared; eran las 4. No me había dado cuenta de que había perdido tanto tiempo, bueno no era perdido porque estaba con Sari-chan pero de todas maneras era tarde y dentro de poco todos se irían. Mientras esperaba a que Ujara-san regresara cerré mis ojos divagando en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese esta incómoda situación.

-Volví- Vi como una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro. Sentí como tomaba mi pie en sus varoniles manos tanteando la zona para ver que tan maltratada estaba. – El tratamiento es sencillo voy a aplicar calor durante media hora y luego frío para que poco a poco el ligamento vuelva a su lugar, la otra semana comenzaré a aplicar masajes como última fase del tratamiento y luego podrás saltar, bailar y divertirte para nuestra cita.- Ok, eso no me lo esperaba. Tragué grueso ante sus palabras, si era una cita porqué salir con las dos. Estas indirectas tan directas no hacían más que hacerme caer en una terrible confusión.

Esta vez concentrado arropó mi pié en una toalla y encima colocó un calentador para poder aplicar correctamente la fisioterapia. Mientras esperaba el transcurso del tiempo tomó una silla colocándola al lado de mi camilla.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer en "esa tarde"?- Armándome de valor lo miré a los ojos atreviéndome a retarlo.

-No piensas hablar de otra cosa- Dije seria.

-No creo tener la fuerza suficiente para dejarlo… lo he esperado desde hace tiempo.-Esa confesión me desarmó haciendo que mis ánimos se devolvieran por donde habían vuelto.- Ya que aquí no hay tanto que ver… podríamos aprovechar el fin de semana entrante e ir a algún poblado cerca donde haya algún _matsuri_… pedir algunos dangos o chimakis lo que ustedes prefieran…

Al fondo mi subconsciente se encargaba de seguir escuchando el monólogo del shinobi, pero mis ojos cansados por el agotamiento decidieron irse de paseo y quedé totalmente dormida.

-Matsu-chan, despierta.- Me decía Sari. Vamos a casa para que termines de descansar.

-Matsuri-san hemos terminado por hoy, si quieres puedes llegar mañana al medio día que todos salen a almorzar.-De soslayo vi que Sari le lanzaba una mirada de desconfianza a Ujara-san.

-¿Puedes intentar caminar?.-Preguntó Ujara-san, cuando empecé a incorporarme Sari me detuvo argumentando que no había descansado lo suficiente como para forzar mi pie.

-¿Qué hora es?-dije todavía somnolienta.

-Es hora de ir a casa- Ésa voz… Gaara-sensei, ¿era un espejismo? ¿Un sueño? No lo sabía con exactitud. Voltee a ver a Sari y Ujara-san ya se había esfumado de la enfermería.

-Matsu-chan Gaara-sensei ofreció acompañarnos a casa.- Dijo Sari con alegría.

-Parece que hoy vuelvo a llevarte a casa.- ocho palabras que enseguida me hicieron enrojecer de la vergüenza. Otra vez siendo una carga, como cuando me secuestraron.

En todo el camino a casa nadie dijo nada; yo muriendo de la vergüenza, Sari feliz de que nuestro sensei nos acompañara y él… bueno el no era muy hablador que se dijera. Después de eso Sari se excusó diciendo que iba a ir a su casa y luego volvería para cuidar de mí, ¡pijamada oh yeah! Aguarden un segundo, si ella se va me toca que…dar…me sola. Otra vez los colores invadieron mi cara.

-Eh…Ga…Gaara-sensei, go…men-dije sumamente apenada.

-No has hecho nada que deba disculparte- dijo depositándome en mi cama.- Gomen ne Matsuri, por mí no puedes caminar.-Dijo acariciando mi fleco y colocando unos estorbosos mechones detrás de mi oreja, haciendo que mi pulso corriera loco y desenfrenado-Nos vemos mañana.- Y se retiró hábilmente de mi apartamento.

-¿Matsu-chan? ¿Qué tienes?-Preguntaba Sari al verme en las nubes, ¿en qué momento había llegado? ¿Tan ensimismada había estado?

-Sari-chan, Gaara-sensei se disculpó conmigo…

-Se ¿Qué?...y eso ¿por qué?

-Dijo que era su culpa el que no pudiese caminar.

-Pues qué bueno que se halla disculpado…"Sólo el hombre íntegro es capaz de confesar sus faltas y de reconocer sus errores."*

-Gaara-sensei es bueno con nosotras, ¿no? Sari-chan.

-Él es la persona más noble que hayamos podido conocer, ya que amenazado constantemente por su pasado turbio ha sido capaz de superar las expectativas y darle a entender a la aldea de Suna lo mucho que le interesamos todos. Solo que con nosotras es un poco más abierto que con los demás. ¡Bueno vamos a comer! Del susto que me diste no he vuelto a probar bocado.

-Lo siento… pero en serio me dolía mucho.

-Déjalo ya Matsu-chan, no ha sido tu culpa ahora debes descansar y recuperarte, ¡ah! Se me olvidaba decirte que Gaara-sensei te libró de tus obligaciones hasta que mejore tu tobillo.

Gaara's POV

-Tadaima- Saludé a mis hermanos.

Después de cenar amenamente con ellos subí directamente a mi habitación donde comencé a meditar una molesta situación que no espere que me afectara tanto.

Flashback

A las dos de la tarde le pregunté a Sanae, mi actual y temporal secretaria si había visto a Matsuri, pues lo más conveniente sería que se tomara la tarde libre para que descansara su tobillo ya que con lo que había aprendido en la mañana era suficiente por ese día. Esta me contestó que había salido con Sari y se habían ido de lo más de contentas, conociéndolas, se habrían ido a la cafetería de Abiru tomando algún granizado.

Giré hacia mi ventana para observar los que entraban y salían del domo, casi me voy de espaldas al ver como Sari con gran esfuerzo ayudaba a mantenerse en pié a la pequeña Matsuri. Luego llamaba al primer tipo que se le cruzaba en frente para que le ayudara y para mi gran sorpresa no era otro que el mismo con el que Matsuri entrenaba ocasionalmente, Ujara, quién ni corto ni perezoso se acomodó en brazos a la lesionada y se perdía con ella camino a la enfermería.

El tiempo pasaba, tenía documentos que leer, misiones que ordenar, decisiones que tomar pero en esos momentos simplemente no podía quitar los ojos de mi ventana, quería bajar y saber qué pasaba. Pero había algo que me detenía y era mi deber, tenía que terminar rápido con el trabajo y luego podría preguntarles que había pasado. Cerca de las cuatro algo moviéndose llamó mi atención, era Sari saliendo **sola** de la enfermería donde se suponía debía estar Matsuri.

Cuando ya por fin había terminado todo mi trabajo cerca de las cuatro y media, organicé todos los pergaminos faltantes, archivé los que ya había terminado de trabajar y cerré las gavetas de mi escritorio. Salí con el objetivo de ir directamente a ver que le pasaba a mi estudiante; pero cuando pasé por la oficina de Temari no pude evitar detenerme a hacer algo que nunca me hubiese imaginado, escuchar una conversación ajena.

-No podía caminar, me tocó cargarla hasta acá.

-¿Le duele mucho?

-A lo mejor, Ujara-san dijo que le haría las terapias por dos semanas y estaría bien.

-¿Enserio? Ujara-san es muy lindo trae a todas las chicas de Suna como locas.

-Pues, no es feo, pero no gusto de él. Pero a qué no adivinas lo que nos pidió en agradecimiento.

-¡No inventes! ¿Es en serio?

Solo podía imaginarme el lenguaje de señas, miradas y telequinesis que poseen las mujeres. ¿Quién las entiende? Creo que necesitaría un traductor para saber de qué rayos estaban hablando. En esos momentos vi como el pomo de la puerta giraba y salía a toda velocidad Sari, a quién tuve que tomar por los hombros para que no chocara conmigo. No dije nada, mientras esperaba a que se recuperara de la impresión.

-Gaara-sensei…

-Sari… ¿Matsuri está mal?

-No, solo debe guardar reposo por dos semanas hasta que el esguince quede totalmente curado.

-Vamos a irla a ver. Lo más conveniente es que se tomé las dos semanas de completo reposo.

-Ujara-san debe estarla cuidando ahora mismo.

Esas palabras hicieron que algo en mi interior hiciera explosión, por qué debía ser él el que estuviese cuidándola si habían más ninjas médicos en la zona. Cuando llegamos a la enfermería Sari entró primero, estaba despertando a Matsuri quién se había quedado dormida por lo relajante que era la terapia y al parecer hablaba con Ujara de algo que no le gustaba porque ésta le dio una rápida mirada cargada de recelo. En esos momentos entré a ver qué sucedía le di una mirada severa al chico y salió rápido como bala.

Fin del Flashback.

Ése tipo traía algo entre manos con mis dos alumnas, pero lo que él no sabía es que el que juega con fuego se quema. A Sari y Matsuri las apreciaba mucho, ellas fueron unas de las pocas que de buenas a primera me habían dado a demostrar mi potencial y no solo al resto del mundo, sino a mi mismo de quién todavía me creo un monstruo, pero eso ya no es de gran importancia porque la gente ha comenzado a apreciarme y cada vez que alguien me mira y veo que en sus ojos hay reunidos muchos sentimientos, pero en estos no hay miedo no puedo hacer más que enorgullecerme de mí mismo, al saber que gracias a ellas la gente ha comenzado a ver lo mejor de mí. Por estas razones y sus derivadas me encargué a mi mismo desde hacía mucho tiempo, justo después del secuestro de Matsuri para ser preciso, la protección de ambas y absolutamente nadie podía hacerles daño. Mis dos pupilas eran tratadas con mucho respeto y honor en toda la aldea y son bien conocidas por todos. Así que de ahora en adelante debía estar al tanto de Ujara.

Ujara's POV.

Todo va marchando bien, dentro de dos semanas podré salir con ellas y para cuando se den cuenta las tendré comiendo de mi mano lo suficiente como para que no correspondan a sus pretendientes. Debo buscar en que aldeas va a haber alguna celebración a la que podamos ir los tres juntos. También aprovecharé el que la linda Matsuri venga a terapias a las horas de almuerzo, momento del día en el cual todos salen y la enfermería queda a mi total disposición.

Temari's POV

-Me preocupa Matsuri.

-¿No le dio las dos semanas de reposo Gaara?

-No tengo la menor idea, el problema es que su lesión es seria. Sari me comentó que tuvo que llevarla a la enfermería y que Ujara-san sería el responsable de sus terapias.

-Puede que Gaara no lo note pero ese tipo trae algo entre mano para con las chicas.

-¿Qué crees que sea?

-La verdad no estoy seguro, no parece buscar una relación seria y además quiere con las dos.

-¿De qué estás hablando Kankuro?

-Pues de lo que veo… en estos días que Sari estuvo de misión siempre lo veía al pendiente de que hacía Matsuri.

-Ahora que lo mencionas ayer que fue el castigo de Matsuri pasó todo el día con ella, desde que comenzó su entrenamiento hasta que dieron las 5.

-Cambiando de tema. ¿Qué piensas hacer para el Festival?

-Primero terminar de reunir mi equipo, lo cual se llevará a cabo mañana. Después debo esperar a que me confirmen los colores representativos de cada aldea y nosotros les enviaremos nuestro color a las demás para que el día que nos vayan a honrar todo esté con ese color y así haremos nosotros con ellos. Pero lo más importante de esto es la sincronización de las celebraciones.

-¿Puedes volverme a explicar esto último?

-El Go shēdo wa hikari o teikyō es un festival que dura cinco días en cada una de las naciones que se celebra. Como sabrás las aldeas involucradas son la "hoja" del país del fuego, la "niebla" del país agua, la "nube" del país del rayo, la "roca" del país de la tierra y nosotros, la "arena" del país del viento. Por cada día que pasa se celebrará una aldea con su respectivo país pero estas no deben coincidir entre sí ya que no se celebrará una nación por día en más de una parte de modo que todos los días se celebren las cinco aldeas con sus naciones.

Es simple, por ejemplo- dije mientras analizaba como hacer más clara la situación.- si la "hoja" en su primer día de festival celebra en honor a la "arena" en ninguna de las otras cuatro naciones se puede celebrar esa misma aldea, ni siquiera nosotros mismos.

-¿y nosotros no hacemos nada por nuestra propia aldea?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso? Claro que sí, es más cerramos la celebración será el último día del festival. Cosa que también harán las otras naciones.

-Bueno hermanita tienes que hacer que el festival de Suna sea el mejor de todos.

-De eso puedes apostar tus marionetas si quieres porque a mí nadie me va a quitar el privilegio de decir que organicé el mejor festival de todas las Cinco Naciones, sobre todo si este lleva años sin celebrarse.

-¿Sabes desde hace cuánto no se celebra?

-Pues desde hace cinco años que no conmemoraban la alianza.

-Gambate Temari lo harás muy bien.

-De eso no tengo duda.

* * *

><p>*Go shēdo wa hikari o teikyō: cinco sombras dan Luz.<p>

*"Sólo el hombre íntegro es capaz de confesar sus faltas y de reconocer sus errores." (Benjamin Franklin)


	5. Soledad

Hello!~ Uff no me puedo creer que ya haya terminado febrero ¡Como se va el tiempo de rápido! Pero la idea no es dejar que el tiempo pase sin más hay que aprovecharlo sobretodo para divertirse y que mejor manera de pasar un buen rato sintiéndonos como niñas de cinco años (al menos yo me siento así) leyendo un ff. Deberian de verme cuando me pongo frente a la compu no no no quiero llorar, gritar, salir corriendo y sentir muchas emociones que niñas y niños autores me han provocado... sobretodo sufrimiento y suspenso. En fin espero poder provocarles lo mismo y más buajajaja.

Por otro lado, el tiempo casi me toma de sorpresa ya que la u es una gran pasión estoy enamorada de lo que estoy estudiando y en verdad le estoy echando GANAS por que me fascina y con cosas aqui cosas allá a veces se me va el tiempo en nada y no me queda ratito libre para escribir. Puede que comience otros proyectos y no los pueda continuar por ahora pero al menos **ALCANZANDOTE** no va a parar. Como siempre le doy las gracias a One Sama y editora **Kagomexsiempre** y a mis lectores como **Dan Yagami**, mi querida **Ani Peace Hall** y a la honorable **Selene-Moonlight** (TE ADMIRO)

**Dissclaimer**: Los personajes de la serie anime y manga Naruto pertenecen al mangaka **Masashi Kishimoto**. ¿Qué tal que hubiesen sido idea mia? nonono que desastre seria todo esto, tendria al pelirrojo para mí con quien sabe cuantos más (Neji) Ejem cof cof.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Soledad.<strong>

**By: DanLRadcliffeW **

Gaara's POV.

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde la primera terapia que había tenido Matsuri, tiempo en el cual no había sabido nada de ella, "¿_quién sabe como seguirá su tobillo?"._ Aunque un esguince en primer grado no es tan grave, lo mejor sería ir a visitarla en la tarde para ver que tanto había mejorado de su lesión. A Sari también llevaba días sin verla, casi siempre nos encontrábamos en los pasillos saludándonos de soslayo pero se veía bastante ocupada con la organización del festival de las cinco naciones, sin mencionar que Temari al tener que hacer una visita al poblado de Wakayama había asignado a Sari como su asistente personal en el comité de organización del festival, por lo que la chica había estado bastante ocupada.

El festival tendría como propósito no solo mostrar las costumbres y tradiciones de cada una de las aldeas ocultas sino también la de los poblados cercanos a las mismas, razón por la cual Temari tenía que viajar al menos dos veces semanas a una prefectura diferente recopilando datos sobre comidas, música y rituales diferentes. Wakayama había sido la primera de las muchas que le tocaría visitar y debía hacerlo en tres meses, de modo que ya reunida la información los otros tres meses se ocuparán para la decoración y censo de los artesanos, decoradores, comerciantes y demás participantes que estarían viajando a lo largo del continente formando parte del festival.

-Kazekage-Sama- me llamaba sin tocar la puerta mi mal educada secretaria-Chiyo-sama manda a decir que rechaza la audiencia que solicitó ya que no desea volver a inmiscuirse en asuntos gubernamentales.

-Es todo. Puedes retirarte.-Le dije para que saliera de mi oficina.

Eso sí que me ponía un poco difícil las cosas, había solicitado audiencia con ella ya que al haber participado activamente en varios asuntos de la aldea hace unos años de la mano del anterior Kazekage sería de gran ayuda para la búsqueda de los miembros de la familia real de la aldea de Getsugakure, pero ella se no se mostraba interesada en el asunto lo cual me llevaba a un callejón sin salida muy difícil de escalar y, aunque me gustaría tener la ayuda de los otros kages estos no se verían en la posibilidad de ayudarme ya que el asunto había quedado solo entre Suna y Getsu; a la única que por el momento le había comentado era a Lady Tsunade y aunque ella se mostraba más que dispuesta a colaborar al parecer se hallaba en el mismo dilema que yo, ya que por el momento no había enviado ningún tipo de información.

Solo no iba a hacer nada, lo mejor sería encargar a Kankuro que revisara algunos libros de la biblioteca que usaban los altos mandos donde tal vez Yondaime Kazekage, había guardado algún registro sobre ese trato. Yondaime Kazekage, mi padre, la persona que me mandó a asesinar innumerables veces desde el momento en el que cumplí los seis años de edad. Aunque ya no me permitía que mi pasado interfiriera con mi juicio del presente, recordar esa etapa de mi vida todavía causaba una gran opresión en mi pecho trayendo recuerdos demasiado dolorosos de la época en la que mataba por placer y en la que creía que matar era la razón de mi existencia, lo que me hacía sentir vivo. Suspiro.

A pesar del tiempo y de haber cambiado la aldea todavía dudaba de mí, estoy seguro que creen que en cualquier momento volveré a ser ese ser despiadado y sin corazón. Ese demonio que solo puede amarse así mismo.

Matsuri's POV.

Siete días haciendo absolutamente NADA, me sentía inútil. Sé lo que están pensando "_Debes cuidarte para que tu tobillo mejore" _pero es la primera vez que tomo semanas de reposo ya que sin importar lo lastimada que estuviese nunca había faltado a los entrenamientos, ahora que lo pienso soy un poco masoquista. Pero con tantos shinobis y kunoichis bien preparados y entrenados no quería sentirme como una carga o una molestia por lo que debía entrenar y ser mejor cada día que pasaba. Sari había estado quedándose a dormir en mi departamento para que no me sintiese tan sola estos días que no podía forzar mi pie. Me hacían falta los entrenamientos arduos y exhaustivos de Gaara-sensei… ya quería, lo deseaba con mucha fuerza, el que ya acabaran las terapias.

El reloj ya marcaba cerca de las diez de la mañana por lo que mejor iba a cambiarme ya que iba a tomar inicio mi "estresante" rutina de esas dos semanas. Me coloqué un vestido blanco corto con unos shorts de color café y unas sandalias, dejando al descubierto gran parte de mis piernas. Comencé a bajar las escaleras de mi edificio para ir al domo... bajar las escaleras... era lo único que mi cerebro podía procesar en ese instante como una escena de película en la cual se retrocedía cada 5 segundos. Aún me hacía falta el ir saltando alegremente de tejado en tejado todas la mañanas como ya era mi costumbre antes de empezar cada entrenamiento con mi sensei, por lo que la situación aún me parecía estresante y depresiva.

Todos comenzaban a salir, ¿la hora? No necesitaba verla calculando que había salido de mi casa tipo once en punto y me tomaba media hora caminando, a paso tortuga para no lastimarme. Del edificio al domo serían más o menos las once y media y sumando que pasé por la tienda a comprar unas frutas eso daría las doce menos cuarto por lo que muchos irían a almorzar. Fui directo a la enfermería tal y como lo había estado haciendo durante los siete días anteriores donde Ujara-kun me estaba esperando con todo ya preparado.

Su figura alta e imponente me hacía sentir cada vez que lo veía más pequeña de lo que era y sus ojos miel me traspasaban penetrando en lo más profundo de mi ser, cosa que me hizo avergonzarme mucho ya que no me gustaba que me miraran así. Parecía un dios guerrero cuyos ojos eran el arma que usaba para hacerme sentir vulnerable. Haber pasado una semana completa con él había favorecido a nuestra relación, lo que quiero decir es que ahora era un poco más abierta al momento de hablar e incluso podía decir que ya éramos amigos o algo parecido.

-Pasa Matsuri-chan es mejor que comencemos cuanto antes.

-Está bien- Como no podía forzarme a subir escaleras y la camilla quedaba alta Ujara-kun se encargaba de cargarme ya que no debía forzar mi tobillo.

-Ya dentro de poco estarás bien; te lo aseguro- Dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

-Gracias Ujara-kun.-Desde que había comenzado terapias el "san" había sido reemplazado por el "kun" ya que en verdad comenzaba a sentir cierta confianza en él, a cambio él había comenzado a llamarme por el "chan" aunque la verdad no me sentía muy a gusto con él, ya que solo Sari me llamaba de esa manera gracias al largo tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, pero uno no debe ser cerrado a nuevas posibilidades ni a nuevas personas y menos con el favor que me estaba haciendo Ujara-kun al darme las terapias.

-¿Con qué te gustaría comenzar hoy?

-Con frío-dije sonriendo.

-¿Cuántas terapias van?

-mmm, déjame pensar, ¿Seis? ¿Siete?-dije un poco dudosa de mis palabras. La verdad si llevaba la cuenta de los días que habían transcurrido y los que faltaban por que lo que más deseaba era volver a mis entrenamientos, para poder estar con Gaara-sensei; para poder ir con Sari-chan a misiones y disfrutar de un sinfín de actividades más. Pero eso también implicaba recordar el número de días que llevaba bajo esa precaria y cancina circunstancia.

-Ok… toca pasar entonces a la segunda parte del tratamiento: hay que hacerte masajes. Por lo que no te puedo poner a escoger de ahora hasta el final del tratamiento. Te pondré calor mientras busco el gel.-Dijo mientras rodeaba mi pie con una toalla para que el calor que iba del calentador a mi pie no me quemara.-Ya regreso voy por el gel.

Como ya era costumbre tendría que esperar media hora hasta que se acabara el proceso de calor y después vendría la siguiente parte del tratamiento. Espacio que usaba para dormirme o hablar con Sari cuando bajaba a enfermería para cuidar mi avance. Aunque como Temari-sempai había salido de viaje hace dos días y había dejado a Sari-chan a cargo de todo a lo mucho le daría tiempo para almorzar ya que tenía que estar pendiente de mil cosas a la vez.

Abrí mis ojos sintiendo la pesada mirada de alguien recorrer mi ser. Sorprendida volteé a ver en la dirección que sentía que me miraban. Era Ujara-kun, en sus ojos vi por primera vez un destello inusual. ¿Qué era? Me pregunté a mí misma, la verdad no lo sabía pero fuese lo que fuese presentía que no me agradaba en lo absoluto. En esos momentos deseaba que…

-¡Matsu-chan!

-Sari-chan, pensé que hoy no vendrías a verme.

-¿Estas bromeando? No puedo dejarte sola estando en este estado.

-Es un esguince; no estoy inválida-dije haciendo pucheros ya que aunque mi amiga se preocupaba mucho por mí, lo cual agradecía aunque a veces se excedía un poco.

-Pero todavía no puedes subir escaleras, ni saltar, ni correr, solo quiero que mejores para que podamos hacer cosas juntas.

-Lo sé a mí también me hace mucha falta.

Seguí hablando animadamente con Sari-chan mientras Ujara-kun comenzaba a hacerme masajes circulares en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj y en sentido contrario y así hasta que pasó media hora más, tiempo que se pasó volando ya que estaba con Sari-chan. Definitivamente "_el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes". _Ujara-kun terminaba con el tratamiento de ese día cuando Sari-chan se dirigió a mí.

-¿Vienes conmigo a la oficina de Temari-sempai? Es que ahora en la tarde no vamos a tener trabajo, pero aún así debo organizar unas formas para recolectar los datos más adelante y planear el sistema de recopilación.

-Claro que te quiero acompañar… pero sabes que no puedo subir escaleras.-Dije bajando la mirada.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte-Dijo Ujara-kun quién se hallaba hasta el momento fuera de la conversación que había estado teniendo con Sari.

-Te lo agradecería mucho… Ya quiero recuperarme rápido para dejar de ser una carga.-Respondí al tiempo que se acercaba a la camilla para cargarme. Me cargó pasando un brazo por debajo de mis rodillas y el otro por mi espalda mientras que yo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos. Escuché que me susurraba al oído.

-Cada vez disfruto de esto mucho más.-No respondí, la verdad no sabía si sentirme avergonzada o elogiada. Más bien lo primero ya que a mi parecer no había elogio en el hecho de provocar el que se vieran forzados a cuidar de mí o que ya no pudiera andar por mí misma. El trayecto fue eterno de la enfermería a la oficina de Temari-sempai, me sentía un poco incómoda por lo que le pedí que me bajara para continuar el resto a mi propio ritmo. Ya adentro de la oficina ayudé en lo que pude a Sari-chan y repartí entre ambas las pocas frutas que había comprado para las dos.

Ujara's POV

-¡Ujara ven!-Escuche que me llamaba Ittetsu-san, uno de mis mejores amigos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté.

-¡Tú eres lo que pasa!

-No entiendo…

-No te hagas que aquí entre nos, a mí también me gustan las alumnas del Kazekage y sé lo difícil que es tener la atención de al menos una. No sé que habrás hecho pero ganarte a las dos… ¡eres todo un Casanova!

-La verdad no ha sido para nada fácil, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero… están enamoradas.

-¡¿Enamoradas? ¿Y tienen novios?

-Claro que no, no seas estúpido; son tan inocentes que se les ve en la cara que ni siquiera han tenido un amigo con derechos. ¿Crees que si los tuvieran me hubiese siquiera podido acercar? La clave es confundirlas, aprovechar ese efímero sentimiento que tienen para que ya no vayan tras los que están enamoradas sino que nos miren a nosotros.

-¿Pero no te irás a quedar con las dos o sí?

-¿Cuál quieres?

-¡A Sari!

-Está bien. En una semana van a salir conmigo en forma de agradecimiento por las terapias que le estoy haciendo a Matsuri. Así que deberás venir con nosotros para que vayas conquistando a tu chica.

-Gracias hermano te debo una y grandísima. Tengo que volver a mi puesto, nos vemos más tarde.

-Ok.-dije viendo que se alejaba a toda velocidad.

-Yo que tú me cuidaría...-Escuché una voz a mis espaldas por lo que no pude evitar saltar de la impresión que me había causado.

-¿Disculpe Kankuro-sama?-dije con mi tono de inocencia.

-No te hagas, que tienes de bueno lo que yo de inocente.

-No sé de qué me esté hablando Kankuro-sama.

-Solo tómalo como una advertencia por las buenas y agradece el que sea yo el que te lo diga con palabras ya que mi hermano no será tan dócil y compasivo si llega a saber que has estado jugando con los sentimientos de sus estudiantes. Sin mencionar que él es mucho más fuerte que tú y te puede dejar fuera de este mundo de un solo movimiento.- Dijo dejando las palabras correr por el espacio que había entre la situación y mi mente. Si había algo que debía agradecer de las palabras del marionetista metiche era que debía de actuar con cuidado y sigilo de ahora en adelante. De todas las chicas de la aldea incluyendo las que no eran kunoichis tenía que meterme con las dos estudiantes del Kazekage, como muchos dirían "Eso es tener cojones" pero qué más podía hacer, es cierto soy un Don Juan muy ambicioso cuyo objetivo es la conquista de las dos chicas más difíciles que se me han podido cruzar por el frente. Si todo marchaba tal cual, viento en popa el próximo fin de semana estaría estrenando novia y mi amigo también. Lo mejor será ir averiguando cuales son los poblados que van a tener celebración el fin de semana que viene para poder partir el fin de semana.

Chiyo's POV

-¿Estás muerto Ebizo?

-No me considero capaz de darte semejante gozo a tan temprana edad Chiyo.

-Relájate que el más viejo es quién suele morirse primero.

-¿Me dejaras gozar de esa emoción?- Me preguntó mi hermano con una sonrisa

-Tal vez… en veinte años.-Dije en tono burlón.

-¿Quién era esa chica escandalosa y maleducada que vino a vernos en la mañana?

-Esa era supuestamente la secretaria del Kazekage.

-Esta generación no sabe hacer nada.

-Cierto. Vino de parte del Kazekage a solicitar una audiencia…

-¿Y quién es el kazekage?

-El jinchûriki del Shukaku, el que sellé hace 16 años.

-Durante los gobiernos anteriores nunca hubiesen permitido que el jinchûriki de Shukaku hubiese formado parte de los altos mandos.

-Cada día que pasa comprendo menos esto que andan llamando ideales de igualdad. La moral ninja será la misma de aquí hasta el fin de los tiempos. Todo se rige a través de la venganza y el odio…

-…De guerra en guerra-contestó el menor de nosotros, los honorables sabios de la arena.

-Ya estoy muy vieja como para andar metida en asuntos gubernamentales, ahora es problema de ellos, de las generaciones futuras.

-Ya déjalo Chiyo. Es mejor disfrutar de nuestro retiro tranquilamente.

-Quiero ir a la biblioteca.

-Que buscaras.

-…-

-Deberías olvidarlo, no harás más que seguirte dañando con eso.

-No pedí tu opinión.

-De todas maneras te la daré te guste o no.-Miré fastidiada hacia otra parte cuando de pronto me acordé de ella…

-Me acabo de acordar de _esa_ chica.

-La rubia de la tercera Gran Guerra Ninja.

-Tsunade Senju.

-¿Qué no es ella Godaime Hokage?

-Esa misma.

-¿Y?

-El tiempo pasa… tal vez ya ha tenido dos o tres estudiantes. Aunque parezcan pocos son más que amenaza suficiente para Sunagakure. Me gustaría tener un último estudiante antes de darte el placer de verme muerta.

-Esta demente hermana. Los años te están cobrando factura.

-Puede que así sea.

-¿Tienes ya a alguien en mente?

-Aún no estoy segura… aunque no creo que deba ir a buscarlo ya que él o ella vendrá a mí directamente.

-Con lo amistosa que eres lo dudo.

-Ya verás.

Sari's POV

-Sabes Matsu-chan… puede que no te hallas dado cuenta, pero Ujara-kun trae algo entre manos.

-¿Por qué crees eso amiga?

-Por cómo nos mira… no me gusta, especialmente a ti.

-¿A mí? ¿Cuándo?

-¡SIEMPRE! Hay Matsu-chan no sé que voy a hacer contigo siempre tan arriba de las nubes.

Acabábamos de salir del domo e íbamos a casa de mi amiga. Lugar en el que había estado quedándome a dormir desde el día que iniciaron las terapias de manera que si necesitaba ayuda en algo no se tuviese que esforzar incluyendo la posibilidad de lastimarse nuevamente. Había estado pendiente de ella todo el tiempo que me fuese posible, sobre todo al momento de las terapias ya que como eran al medio día casi todos aprovechaban para salir, dejando solo un par de almas en el enorme complejo, lo cual generaba en mí desconfianza el hecho de que Ujara-kun le sacara provecho a la situación. Desde pequeñas siempre habíamos sido Matsu-chan y yo; y yo siendo la mayor de las dos me sentía en la obligación de proteger a mi amiga de la infancia.

De solo recordar la forma en la que Ujara se había quedado viendo a mi amiga el día de hoy hacía que me estremeciera, antes de entrar a la enfermería de manera escandalosa, lo cual había hecho a propósito para llamar la atención de los presentes, me había escondido detrás del marco de la puerta para ver que hacía Ujara-kun presentando mi amiga semejante vulnerabilidad. Los ojos de él brillaban ése era un destello que conocía a la perfección, miré de nuevo a mi amiga acostada en la camilla con su vestido blanco corto, sus piernas al descubierto y su cabello corto suelto alborotado por la cabecera de la camilla; y al parecer se había quedado dormida por el tratamiento.

-Sumimasen.-dijo Matsu-chan. Suspiré.

-No creo que sea buena idea que vayas al domo con un vestido tan corto como ése.- Dije señalándola.

-Está bien Sari-chan, es solo que hoy hacía demasiada calor como para vestir de negro y está es la única prenda de color claro que tengo.

-¿Tienes dinero?

-No-Dijo roja de la vergüenza- Solo tú has tenido misiones últimamente.

-Está bien. ¡IREMOS DE COMPRAS! ¡Te comprare unos pantalones divinos que vi en una de las tiendas de la otra calle! Sí, ya verás además... además… -Mis palabras murieron en el aire ya que teníamos un invitado inesperado pero no por eso menos bienvenido al contrario estar con él hacía que nuestros corazones saltaran de alegría, que nuestra respiración se agitara, que las palabras nos llegaran atropelladamente a la mente pero que ninguna de ellas pudiese salir de nosotras y que nuestras dilatadas pupilas se agrandaran de manera sin igual. Sobre todo después de haber pasado una tediosa semana sin haberlo visto.

-Gaara-sensei…-Dijimos las dos al tiempo sintiendo que el corazón se nos iba a salir por la garganta

* * *

><p><strong>Les recuerdo el poll de mi perfil para que voten que pareja de relleno les gustaria que incluyera en mi Fic. Es muy importante que lo revisen así que porfa.<strong>

**A las fans del NejiHina Voten! hagan frente para ver si esta pareja más adelante sale a relucirse! Y a los que les gusta el NaruHina Aprovechen una historia más donde podria salir su pareja favoritaa!**

* * *

><p>~Dan Yagami: Si ese día se cayo el servido estaba que me arrancaba la cabeza por no subirlo como a mi me gusta xD a las 2 de la mañana jajaja. Espero no me vuelva a traicionar el internet.<p>

~HinataWeasly789: Gracias por haber leido mi fic, lamento que no te gustara mi forma de escribir. Tomaré algunos de tus consejos en cuenta pero recuerda que es un fanfic y por lo tanto puedo desarrollar la historia tal y como me parezca más conveniente según las ideas que tenga para mi historia. Para la próxima agradecería comentarios un poco mas objetivos ya que no escribo para nadie en particular sino para mi por diversión y si hay gente a la que le agrada mi forma de escribir maravilloso por la oportunidad que me dan.

~Selene-moonlight: Lo seee es un malvado. Espero que no le haga nada malo a Matsu-chan u.u


	6. ¿Cual es la verdad?

**Gomen niñas u.u la u me tiene a 1000. A todos aquellos que estuvieron pendientes el sabado les pido disculpas por la demora lo que paso es que hubo una serie de problemillas tecnicos de redacción y corrección por lo que no tenia el capitulo listo. Sin mas preambulo aquí les dejo para que disfruten.**

**Dissclaimer: Los personajes de la serie anime y manga Naruto pertenecen al mangaka **Masashi Kishimoto**. ¿Qué tal que hubiesen sido idea mia? nonono que desastre seria todo esto, tendria al pelirrojo para mí con quien sabe cuantos más (Neji) Ejem cof cof.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: ¿Cuál es la verdad?<strong>

**By DanLRadcliffeW**

Kankuro´s POV.

Flashback

Acababa de hablar con Ujara quién por cierto no me simpatizaba mucho en verdad y menos después de lo que había escuchado. Claro que nada de esto se lo podía decir a Gaara ya que conociéndolo volcaría la aldea al derecho y al revés para darle su merecido al insolente ése, si en lugar de mí hubiese sido él quién escuchara semejante conversación.

-Kankuro-sama-me llamaba a gritos la chica que se suponía era la secretaria del Kazekage, era atenta y tenía sus cualidades pero al fondo, muy al fondo. –Gaara-sama solicita su presencia ahora mismo en su oficina, venga por favor.-Decía ya un poco más calmada.

-Enseguida iré-le respondí para que se adelantara en el trayecto. Emprendiendo mí camino en la misma dirección en la que se había marchado la chica.

Piqué tres veces la puerta y esperé a que dieran permiso y entré, Gaara estaba sentado en su escritorio, se veía preocupado y se masajeaba las sienes con las manos, lo que fuese iba en serio ya que casi siempre se mostraba sereno por muy graves que fuesen sus problemas.

-Siéntate hermano. Hace menos de dos semanas atrás recibí un mensaje de Getsugakure en la cual dejaban dos puntos clave que todavía no he discutido con el Concejo. El primero es la petición de alianza con las otras naciones, ya que desde hace un par de décadas esta nación se ha mantenido marginada, para ello requieren que encontremos a la familia real (como segundo punto), la cual se cree está aquí en la aldea y es por eso que necesito de tu ayuda.

-¡¿Cómo que encontrar a la familia real? Si son una familia al cuidado de Suna deberían estar los altos mandos, el Concejo y los señores feudales conscientes de esto, ¿no les has consultado a los señores feudales?

-El caso es que si lo hiciese sería igual a no haber preguntado nada, dado a que el trato fue entre Yondaime Kazekage y Getsugakure.

-¿Padre…?-Pregunté con ojos desorbitados, eso no lo sabía.

"Fin del Flashback".

Después de haber detallado con Gaara un poco más a fondo sobre la situación quedamos en que yo estaría a cargo de la búsqueda de información, ya que a él le quedaba muy pesado estar al pendiente de las misiones que debía organizar, de lo que le faltaba a la aldea y quién sabe cuántas cosas más como para agregarle más peso a su ya de por sí gran lista de deberes.

Me dirigí rumbo a la biblioteca de los altos mandos, un espacio especial, donde de seguro el Kazekage anterior, nuestro padre, debía haber guardado algún registro sobre el asilo que se le había brindado a aquella familia. La biblioteca era de tamaño medio y no contenía muchos libros y pergaminos ya que la mayoría iban a parar en la biblioteca general, a la que todos tenían acceso, pero ésta casi nadie la usaba y tenían libre acceso a ella un reducido grupo puesto que guardaba información confidencial de tratos y guerras; situaciones que a Suna le había tocado enfrentar de manera no muy limpia en los gobiernos anteriores con tal de salir adelante.

Abrí la gran puerta de madera descolorida, escuchando su estresante y mortífero rechinar proveniente de sus bisagras bien oxidadas. Ya dentro divisé un gran estante viejo y polvoriento, con libros a medio deshacer y con pergaminos apilados "por las malas" unos sobre otros pidiendo a gritos ser leídos por alguien, pero por lo viejo que estaban podía ver que en ellos no encontraría lo que me hallaba buscando, miré en dirección contraria, allí había otro estante con libros igual de polvorientos pero de mejor aspecto, los aparté un poco y saqué uno que tenía una luna pequeña en una esquina la cual casi no se veía, gracias al desgaste de los años, con él en manos me fui hasta la mesita del centro para comenzar a ojear lo que parecía ser parte de la historia de la aldea de Getsugakure, pasé páginas y páginas que narraban los primeros años de la aldea, quién la había fundado y cuál era su estructura económica y social, eso no era importante o ¿sí?, si lo era pero no contribuía en nada de lo que estaba buscando, la familia real.

A diferencia del resto de las aldeas ninjas Getsugakure se regía bajo el mando de una línea sucesoria de la cual no sabíamos absolutamente nada. Suspiro del cansancio, lo mejor será ir a ver en otro libro, pero antes de escoger el siguiente hay uno que llama particularmente mi atención, es un libro común, pero hay algo en él que me ínsita a leerlo, me doy cuenta de que es una recopilación de las técnicas prohibidas que han usado los titiriteros, sobretodo Akasuna no Sasori, el libro también mostraba las primeras marionetas que "El Escorpión" había creado, dentro de las cuales se mostraban las tres mias, las cuales fueron usadas durante la tercera Gran Guerra Ninja.

La puerta se abre de manera rápida y rechinante, me sorprendió el hecho de que alguien más fuese a aquella biblioteca, la cual a pesar de estar reservada para la élite de los altos mandos de Sunagakure, casi nadie hacia de su uso de ella. La persona era una de las más grandes eminencias del mundo shinobi, Chiyo-baasama, ninja médico experta en la creación de venenos muy poderosos sin mencionar que es una de las precursoras del arte del marionetismo en Suna. Su presencia imponente y fuerte me dejó mudo, solo pude atinar a seguir "leyendo" el libro con la recopilación de técnicas prohibidas. Este no era como los pergaminos que guardaban paso a paso la forma de realizar la técnica sino que solo mencionaba el nombre de la misma, su creador y su alcance de manera que lo hacía meramente informativo. Sin mencionar nada Chiyo-baasama se dirigió al mismo estante donde segundos antes había estado el libro que estaba leyendo.

Chiyo's POV

Él lo tenía, mi libro estaba en las manos de ese mocoso que se hace llamar marionetista, el pobre no ha creado ninguna marioneta desde que comenzó con sus prácticas y encima tiene mí libro para mínimo copiar alguna de las técnicas que he recopilado a lo largo de mi experiencia, técnicas mías y de otros marionetistas muy reconocidos de otras tierras. Pero no vine para amargarme, ni mucho menos para detallar a un ninja mediocre.

Reviso en el estante una sección especial que he apartado solo para mí en la biblioteca, he comenzado a guardar pergaminos de informes que me ayuden a develar el paradero de mi nieto. La única descendencia que queda de mi familia, un ninja brillante y muy ingenioso cuyo camino no pudo ser el peor que hubo escogido hasta llegar a ser denominado un Ninja Renegado de Clase S, los más peligrosos de todo el mundo shinobi.

Sasori había quedado a mí cargo desde pequeño por culpa del "Colmillo Blanco de Konoha" quién lo dejo huérfano. Inició en el marionetismo solo por diversión pero poco después mostró grandes aptitudes en este campo por lo que me propuse hacerlo un gran experto en este arte. Siendo solo un niño de cinco años construyó sus primeras marionetas de tamaño real, eran "mamá" y "papá" con quienes buscaba desesperadamente llenar el vacío que reinaba en su corazón. Lamentablemente éstas al ser solo madera no llenaron su corazón con el regocijo que tanto anhelaba, perdiendo el interés en ellas rápidamente. Lamentablemente con el transcurso de los años cayó en un punto de morbosidad sin retorno en el que comenzó a transformar personas en marionetas, por lo que se fue de la aldea a la edad de 15 años. Lo último que había sabido de él era que se había unido a una organización de ninjas clase S llamada Akatsuki en donde su compañero de misiones era Orochimaru.

Periódicamente venía a la biblioteca a revisar los mismos pergaminos de los informes en los que mi nieto era el centro del reporte, con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos me diera la noticia de saber su paradero o cuáles eran sus planes, alguna pista que me diera a saber cuáles eran las condiciones en las que se hallaba actualmente. Pero como las últimas veces a las que había venido no había nada que calmara la ansiedad que esta situación me hace sentir.

Volteo en dirección a la mesa donde está sentado ese que se hace llamar "marionetista" y aparte de hojear mi libro veo que tiene otro al lado suyo de color blanco la cubierta, o de ese color solía ser ya que el polvo y la humedad lo habían colocado de un color amarillento con una luna en una esquina. Al darme cuenta del libro que estaba cerrado supe enseguida que estaba buscando información sobre Getsugakure, pero nunca hallaría lo que buscaba en ese o en algún otro libro en esas estanterías, ya que por muy privada que fuese la biblioteca había ciertas noticias que aún siendo confidenciales no se podían dar a conocer a todos los que fuesen a ese lugar. Resoplé con hastío ya no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer ahí.

Todos tenemos una lista de cosas que queremos hacer antes de morir ¿no? Pues en la mía está la de ver a mi querido nieto por última vez antes de morir. Sería la pieza faltante para que mi alma pudiera descansar en paz.

-Chiyo-baasama…- Me llama el "marionetista" antes de que toque siquiera el pomo de la puerta -¿Podría preguntarle algo?

-Sé lo que quieres saber, ya mandaron a la chiquilla escandalosa allá a mi casa y la respuesta es no me interesa.- Dije cerrando la puerta detrás de mí para que no siguiera insistiendo con preguntas que no eran mi problema. Si ellos son los que están a cargo que averigüen por sus medios y que me dejen en paz.

Temari's POV.

Llevaba alrededor de dos días en el poblado de Wakayama, recolectando solicitudes de participación de los aldeanos que se desempeñaban en la música, comida y artesanías de esta región. Esta sería mi tarea durante los tres próximos meses en los que me emocionaba la idea de viajar y conocer características resaltantes de mi país. Adoro ser la embajadora de Suna, conoces, viajas, te relacionas y encima de todo te pagan por que es tu trabajo, uno que puedes disfrutar con todas las de la ley. A decir verdad, no esperaba que Wakayama fuera tan grande, poseía una gran población muy bien estructurada y dicho poblado era uno de los más importantes del país del Viento.

Sobresaliendo entre la gran naturaleza del lugar se puede divisar el Castillo Wakayama, lugar donde me encontraba hospedada gracias a la hospitalidad del señor feudal, Tokugawa Yoshimune, un hombre de edad, sabio y prudente, quien es la causa de la paz que rodeaba ese poblado ya que en su juventud creó un código de reglas que todos se esforzaban por cumplir diariamente. Había salido poco menos de una hora del castillo, para apreciar con mayor familiaridad el ambiente tan maravilloso que me rodeaba en ese lugar donde la naturaleza y la cultura se mezclaban de forma balanceada.

Al medio día comenzaba a sentir un poco de hambre por lo que decidí buscar un restaurante que me llamara la atención. Lo primero que alcancé a ver fue un letrero que decía "Ide Shoten" en el cual se veía que preparaban algo de ramen. Entré a ver qué especialidad tenía el restaurante, al hacerlo pude ver que era más o menos lujoso aunque guardaba ese aire juvenil y placentero que tanto me gustaba.

-¿Mujer tú aquí?- Escuché como esa voz varonil con la que deliraba, la cual me llamaba justo a mis espaldas.

-Lo mismo digo, Shikamaru, ¿es qué acaso no puedes evitar seguirme?- Le dije algo pícara.

-Vaya que eres problemática, ¿ya almorzaste?

-Pues… vengo justo a eso, quería ver cuál es la especialidad de la casa.

-Ven vamos a sentarnos, que problemático es esperar de pie.- Dijo con una cara de aburrimiento única. Nos sentamos en una mesa para dos, la cual estaba al lado de una pequeña cascada artesanal, rasgo muy característico de los restaurantes de la prefectura Wakayama.- ¿Qué haces por estos lares mujer?

-Pues al parecer lo mismo que tu, al juzgar por la situación. Vine a recolectar información para el festival de las cinco naciones. Un momento… ¿no deberías estar en alguna aldea del país del fuego?… eso quiere decir que no estás…

-En efecto, no soy el organizador del festival de las cinco naciones en Konoha, al final Tsunade-Sama asigno a Hinata Hyuga como la responsable del festival, así que será ella la que estará viajando a lo largo del país del fuego recolectando la misma información que tu… -En esos momentos llegaba un mesero con los dos platos de ramen muy especial, el cual consistía en caldo de hueso de cerdo y sopa en salsa de soya.

-¿Y si Hinata-san está en esas que haces tú acá…?-

-Tsunade-Sama me encargo la búsqueda de una información… Mi objetivo es una banda criminal conformada por tres individuos cuyo líder responde al nombre de Ishidate. Debo averiguar lo más posible de él y según un rastreador puede que ande en alguno de los poblados cercanos a la región.

-Ya veo… y ¿dónde te estás hospedando? ¿Acabas de llegar no?

-Si hoy precisamente hace solo un par de horas y no sabía donde quedarme con el resto de mi equipo pero gracias a kami-sama Tunade-Sama tiene buenos contactos lo cual benefició a que el señor feudal nos ofreciera hospedaje en el castillo Wakayama.- Al escucharlo decir eso casi me ahogo en el caldo.

-¿Disculpa?

-El castillo Wakayama… y tú… ¿Dónde te estás quedando a dormir?

-Refrescándote la memoria soy la embajadora de Suna por si no lo sabías así que las relaciones son un punto fuerte…

-Espero que me toque cerca de tu cuarto- dijo interrumpiéndome. Esto hizo que mi ceño se frunciera, ni siquiera me había dejado terminar de hablar y ya sabía que yo me estaba hospedando justo en el mismo lugar que él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar aquí?

-Hasta pasado mañana para poder organizar la información antes del fin de semana y comenzar a ver cómo ha estado Sari con los formatos que le dejé encargada en Suna.

-Pobre chica la has de tener al límite conociéndote.- Dijo con ánimos de irritarme con sus comentarios tontos.

Gaara's POV

Flachback

-Buenas noches a ambas…-Dije en mi tono neutral de siempre. Pero no recibí respuesta. A cambio estaban mis dos estudiantes como en una especie de shock del cual al parecer no se podían recuperar. Tratando de ignorar un poco esa actitud, carraspeé varias veces mi garganta con tal de llamar su atención, devolviéndolas al mundo real. Cuando mi cometido se vio cumplido me dirigí lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Matsuri, la menor de las dos.

-¿Como sigues del tobillo?

-Ya mejor… para el fin de semana ya podré volver a quitarme las vendas y el lunes podré continuar con mis entrenamientos.

-Perfecto.- Dije con gran alegría en mi interior, aunque para ellas se reflejara mi típica expresión. Después me fui hasta donde Sari se hallaba.- ¿Cómo vas con Temari?

-Muy bien Gaara-sensei, como sabrá partió al poblado de Wakayama de donde regresará pasado mañana, todavía no se qué tan efectivos sean los formatos de censo que hemos estado diseñando para recopilar la información, aunque lo más seguro es que estén bien para lo que vamos a emplearlos; cualquier detalle que cambie se lo haré informar inmediatamente.

Asentí automáticamente ante la respuesta de Sari. Me giré para irme de nuevo a mi casa a descansar cuando me acordé de cierto detalle del que había sido informado.- No vuelvas a ir así vestida al complejo Matsuri.- dije para ya retirarme de la estancia.

Fin del Flashback

Kankuro, mi hermano mayor, me había comentado que el ninja que estaba ayudando a Matsuri en sus terapias se traía algo entre manos, por lo que me pidió que lo observase de cerca su comportamiento para con mis estudiantes y el de su amigo. Lo mejor para quitármelos de encima sería mandarlos en una misión ya que así no tendrían excusa que valiera para quedarse en la aldea por lo que restaba de la semana.

Por otro lado no me había podido reunir de nuevo con mi hermano para ver que había encontrado en la biblioteca de los altos mandos acerca de Getsugakure, cada vez la situación se volvía más desesperante. Hacía poco había llegado otro mensaje de parte del Concejo de la aldea de Getsugakure el cual indicaba que si no encontraban algún registro sobre la familia real se verían en la posición de de enviar una persona que si fuera capaz de investigar la situación como era debido. Situación que no podía permitir ya que sería la piedra angular que me dejara en ridículo al ver que como Kazekage no había sido capaz de cumplir con mi responsabilidad.

Finalmente llegué al área de entrenamientos, lugar donde se encontraba Sari. Desde hacía varios días con la organización de todos los pendientes del festival no había sido posible para ella poder entrenar y sumarle el hecho de que Matsuri se hallara incapacitada reducía aún más las oportunidades.

-Ohayo Gosaimasu Gaara –sensei.- Respondí con un simple asentimiento mientras nos posicionábamos para comenzar con nuestra práctica.

Matsuri's POV

Otra mañana daba inicio, el sol despuntando en lo alto del cielo indicaba a todos que ya era hora de levantarse e iniciar con los deberes que a cada quién le correspondían. A mí en lo particular solo me tocaba ir al domo a mi terapia con Ujara-kun y después de eso lo más probable fuese que me quedara con Sari hablando en la oficina de Temari-sempai. Busqué en mi closet algo que colocarme, encontrando una muda de ropa que Sari me había prestado que consistía en una blusa de malla que me debía colocar debajo de una blusa blanca de algodón muy fresca, junto con la falda negra que usualmente usaba y medias de malla también. Cuando estuve lista partí a mi destino, esperando no volver a pasar por lo mismo en lo que restaba de mi vida. La vida ninja no era fácil, podías resultar herido en el campo de batalla, eso lo tenía bien claro; pero sinceramente raspones y golpes son una cosa pero no poder caminar era totalmente diferente. No poder moverme libremente hacía que me sintiera con un gran peso encima, peso que significaba ser para los demás una carga.

Lo que más me dolía de toda esta situación era el no poder estar con Sari todo el tiempo que deseaba, de por si no la había podido ver por la misión en la que había estado recientemente y ahora que la tenía aquí conmigo más distanciadas no podíamos estar, ella ayudando a Temari-sempai con los arreglos que necesitaba y yo… pues se supone que esté con Sanae-san ayudándola con el papeleo de Gaara-sensei, pero gracias a mi lesión me habían vetado de hacer cualquier trabajo, obligándome a descansar.

Finalmente llegué al domo, entré en la enfermería como había estado haciendo para recibir mi terapia de calor/masaje. Me senté con cuidado de no lastimarme en una camilla esperando a que Ujara-kun llegara… 5 min… 10 min… 15 min… Comenzaba a desesperarme cada vez más y más al ver que no llegaba, en eso alguien entra, sino estoy mal su nombre era Ryoka, uno de los ninjas médicos especializados de Sunagakure. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera él ahí en la enfermería cuando se suponía que era el segundo a cargo del hospital de Suna? Entró sin decir nada, me quedó viendo de reojo, al parecer no se hallaba de buen humor el día de hoy.

-Buenas tardes. Usted debe ser…

-Llámeme Matsuri por favor- Le contesté a medias. La verdad no tenía idea de que hacía él ahí, lo único que quería era irme de una buena vez por todas y saber si Ujara-kun atenderme o qué. Se quedó pensativo un par de minutos como analizando algo que no le cuadraba, cambiando su semblante de manera radical.

-Disculpe, ¿Usted es alumna del Kazekage, verdad?- Podía ver en su rostro algo de confusión y sorpresa al mismo tiempo.

-Si-

-Lamento mi mala educación. Mi nombre es Ryoka, estoy encargado de la división de emergencias del hospital de Suna, pero el día de hoy me pidieron que me acercara a la enfermería a tratar un esguince en proceso que estaba siendo atendido por uno de los estudiantes de medicina ninja, al parecer de un chico que se llama Ujara.

-Ujara-kun es el encargado de mi tratamiento, el cual empezamos desde la semana pasada con sesiones de frio y después de treinta minutos calor, esta semana ya había dado inicio a lo que serían los masajes musculares dando por terminadas las sesiones el día de mañana ya que en total me comentó que serían ocho sesiones.

-Si me permite, me gustaría ver que tan avanzado va el tratamiento para decirle si bien solo será hasta mañana o si requerirá de un par de sesiones más.- Terminando de decir esto le extendí mi pie derecho para que así pudiera retirar mi zapato y observar con detalle mi supuesto progreso -Matsuri-san, su pie se ve que ha mostrado mejoría pero me temo que las sesiones se tendrán que extender tres días más para así asegurarnos que quede completamente sano.-Dijo el hombre cuya apariencia rondaba en los 25 años.

-O sea, que no me van a quitar las vendas- Dije haciendo pucheros.

-Sé que es difícil Matsuri-san pero es lo mejor, véalo como una semana de descanso.- Dijo tratando de ser amable a lo que respondí con un bufido, que "linda" semanita la mía.

-Por cierto… ¿Dónde se encuentra Ujara-kun?

-La verdad no sabría responderle con certeza, pero al parecer le designaron una misión de rango B que lo mantendrá unos días fuera de la aldea, aunque no tengo la certeza de cuánto tiempo será precisamente.

-Um… supongo que me tocará esperar a que regrese.- Dije al tiempo que me recostaba en la camilla para por fin iniciar mi sesión de terapia con la triste noticia de que no podría volver antes de lo que pensaba a mi trabajo, sino que me tocaría hasta el fin de la semana el tratamiento de mi pie.

* * *

><p>La información sobre Wakayama no es inventada :). Estuve investigando algunos datos así que tómenlo como una guía turística, no profundizare mucho, solo haré mención de lugares y alguna que otra cosita.<p>

Les recuerdo a los lectores con usuario en la pag de darse una vueltesita por mi perfil para que voten por cual de las dos parejas de relleno aparecera en la historia... Nejihina o Naruhina.

Gracias y mil disculpas nuevamente.

Pd: No me maten

Pd2: Muchisimas gracias a mis niñas** Kame** y **Sheila** por todo su apoyo en este fiction.

Besoooooooooooos!


	7. Invitación

Hola! Espero que las VAGACIONES de semana Santa les hayan ayudado a relajarse, divertirse, pasar tiempo con sus familias. Eso es muy importante... aprovechen. Me hubiera encantado pasar esos dias con mi mami hermosa pero bueno...

Aqui les traigo el 7 capitulo el cual me tomo más de lo que creía, aunque eso no importa de todas maneras ya lo subí que es lo bueno... Me demore por que escribi unas barbaridades horribles, menos mal Kame One Sama esta siempre pendiente de que nada de eso salga a la luz. Sin embargo si alguien ve una que otra cosilla que e poderosol filtro de mi querida **Kagomexsiempre** no halla visto háganlo saber.

**Dissclaimer**: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y yo me aprovecho de sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: Invitación.<strong>

**By: DanLRadcliffeW**

**Sari's POV**

Estaba sumamente cansada, Gaara-sensei me había dicho que era hora de pasar a la siguiente etapa de mi entrenamiento. Durante los dos años que había estado bajo su tutela siempre nos había enseñado la importancia del Taijutsu, el cual solía ser el punto débil de las mujeres y del cual me sentía sumamente orgullosa ya que la resistencia, agilidad y fuerza acumulada por los entrenamientos daban de que comparar con la de un ninja chunin e inclusive de nivel jounin. Además del Taijutsu nos había enseñado el uso de las armas, Matsu-chan tenía el Johyo y yo había estado entrenando con un Bo que es parecido a un báculo.

Volviendo a mi siguiente paso de entrenamiento, Gaara-sensei me había explicado que era hora de centrarme en el Ninjutsu… Pero para ello primero debía conocer la naturaleza de mi chakra, cosa que realizaríamos en el siguiente entrenamiento ya que ambos debíamos volver a nuestras obligaciones, él organizando misiones y otras cosas y yo con los formatitos de censo que debían estar listos para dentro de dos días, jueves y viernes, días en los que Temari-sempai volvería con toneladas de información que debíamos almacenar y tabular.

Antes de subir directamente llegué a la cafetería donde estuve con Matsu-chan la semana pasada, la cual según es el equivalente al Ichiraku en Konoha, ahora que lo pienso el Ichiraku debe ser un gran restaurante ya que todos mis compañeros que han ido a Konoha hablan muy bien del pequeño local ya que según tengo entendido no es nada ostentoso. Lamentablemente todavía no tengo mi primera misión en el país del fuego por lo que solo es un mito para mi dicho lugar. Me encantaría ir con Matsu a él. Pedí un batido frío de cualquier sabor disponible, ya habiéndomelo entregado pasé sin dudarlo a la enfermería donde mi querida amiga estaría recibiendo su terapia diaria.

Al acercarme me di cuenta que alguien espiaba hacia dentro del lugar y casi me voy de espaldas cuando me doy por entendida que no es ni más ni menos que Kankuro-sama, el hermano de mi sensei; quién a pesar de conocerlo desde hace ya bastante tiempo no compartíamos relación alguna más que la de compatriotas. Sin decirle nada bajé la cabeza haciendo notoria la ya sobreentendida diferencia de estatura, entrando como rayo hacia la camilla donde se encontraba Matsu.

-Konichiwa Matsu-chan- dije saludándola.

-Sari-chan gracias por venir, como siempre cuidándome.- dijo abriendo los ojos, ya que como siempre la terapia de calor le daba sueño yéndose con Morfeo sin necesidad de contar ni ovejas, ni cisnes, ni nada.

-Lo prometido es deuda- dije guiñándole un ojo.- Acuérdate que vamos a ir de compras, ¿o se te olvidó?- le pregunté haciéndome la ofendida.

-Pero Sari-chan no deberías, es decir, tú te ganaste ese dinero, no deberías invertirlo en mí- dijo roja de vergüenza, sin importar la cantidad de años que llevábamos conociéndonos había ciertas cosas que se mantenían arraigadas a la personalidad de cada quién y Matsuri se lucía sonrojándose al extremo como en estas situaciones.

-Tómalo como un regalo por tu pronta recuperación, así celebraremos que vuelvas al trabajo, ¿te parece?- dije calmadamente.

-Está bien… si lo dices así creo que no hay ningún tipo de problema-dijo sonriente y más tranquila.

-Matsuri-san vamos a proceder con los masajes musculares…- Escuché que decía una voz que se aproximaba.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento. ¿Quién es usted?- pregunté al instante de manera directa.

-Soy Ryoka, al parecer estaré encargado del tratamiento de Matsuri-san hasta que se reponga completamente.

-Eso es cierto Matsu-chan… ¿Qué pasó con Ujara-kun?-

-La verdad no estoy muy segura Sari… al parecer lo mandaron de misión varios días a quien sabe que parte del mundo, por que cuando llegué Ryoka-san fue quién me informó del cambio.-

-Es decir, que… ¿ya no vamos a salir con él, este fin de semana?- Pregunté con alivio en mi voz.

-A lo mejor no… tal vez le tome hasta la semana que viene fuera de la aldea.

-¡Yuuupi!- Grité con mucha alegría.

-Le recuerdo que estamos en una enfermería, contrólese.- Me decía el joven médico, aunque lo que me solicitaba en estos momentos me parecía absurdo, quitarme el peso de salir con él el fin de semana era un alivio incomparable, no se lo imaginan. No es que quiera ser mala con Ujara-kun pero definitivamente había algo en él que no me inspiraba nada de confianza. Los pensamientos de mi mente corrían desenfrenados como las turbias aguas de una cascada al imaginar todo tipo de situaciones que nos hubiese tocado enfrentar en caso de salir con ese tipo. Para cuando quise terminar de reflexionar ésta y muchas cosas más, ya Ryoka-san había terminado con el masaje de fortalecimiento en el pie de Matsu-chan.

-Vamos Matsu-chan… debemos apurarnos para alcanzar a ver todas las tiendas vaaamos.- dije apresurando a mi amiga.

-Pero… Sari… ¿no tienes trabajo que te dejó encargada Temari sempai?

-Cierto…- dije haciendo pucheros, no podría salir de compras con Matsu-chan hoy martes ya que debía tener todo listo para la llegada de Temari-sempai.- ¿Me acompañas a la oficina entonces?

-Claro amiga, de eso no hay duda. Es más apúrate tu ahora jaja- dijo mandona y juguetona.- ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de acompañarte?-

-¿Hablar de nada?- dije sin saber que pensar

-Casi pero no, es que ya puedo subir por fin las escaleras por mi cuenta, claro que nada de esfuerzo sino con suavena y su pitillo- dijo guiñándome.

**Kankuro's POV**

Quedé atónito ante la respuesta de la gran eminencia del marionetismo. Simplemente Chiyo-baasama se negaba rotundamente a cooperar de algún modo y ni siquiera le había mencionado que era lo que deseaba conocer, ni siquiera el tema que iba a abordarle. Ella parecía renuente a cualquier pregunta o insinuación. Durante los años de guerra hace mucho tiempo ya, los shinobis se regían mediante un círculo vicioso que consistía en la ley del más fuerte, siempre en busca de más poder, su insaciable búsqueda llevó a muchos a cometer secuestros, asesinatos y otras series de crímenes igual de horribles que les hicieron endurecer su corazón. Creo que eso fue lo que le pasó a Chiyo-baasama, dirá que después de haber pasado por tanto lo único que desea es un retiro lleno de paz donde básicamente no tenga que estar pendiente de ningún problema.

Tomé los dos libros para partir a mi casa, a fin de cuentas nadie se daría cuenta si me los había llevado o no, el orgullo de la mayoría de los señores feudales y miembros del Concejo al tener sus propias bibliotecas bastas de información les hacía ver que este pequeño espacio donde se guardaban algunos informes confidenciales y libros con información poco usual no tenía caso de ser visitada. Salí por la puerta camino a mi casa; aunque era temprano, allá sería mucho más fácil estudiar ambos libros en un espacio mucho más intimo y tranquilo como lo era mi habitación, contando con la ventaja que Temari no se encontraba ahora mismo, por su viaje a el pueblo Wakayama.

Saliendo del complejo me asomé por la enfermería, había algo en ese tipo llamado Ujara que no me agradaba y menos después de la forma como lo escuché referirse a las pupilas de mi hermano. Asomándome por una de las ventanas de la enfermería noté enseguida a Matsuri, recostada en la camilla con su uniforme shinobi, ese era buen síntoma, a lo mejor significaba que ya se estaba preparando para volver a las andanzas bajo la tutela de Gaara. Vi acercarse a un ninja médico, a lo mejor estaba haciendo una inspección de las instalaciones de la enfermería como era uno de los deberes del hospital general para asegurarse de que el domo contaba con todo lo necesario en caso de alguna emergencia al estar en él una gran cantidad de ninjas.

Se volteó lentamente de perfil, cargando lo que parecían algunas cremas y toallas, acercándose a Matsuri. Fue en ese momento cuando lo reconocí, era Ryoka-san, a quien había visto en sala de emergencias en varias ocasiones que me tocó estar internado por algún motivo u otro gracias a entrenamientos o misiones en las que nunca esperas que te vaya mal. "_¿Dónde se hallará Ujara?" _fue el pensamiento que rondaba mi cabeza. En la mañana cuando me reunía con Gaara le había comentado que ese ninja podía estar pensando algo para con Matsuri y Sari por lo que le dije que estuviera pendiente… _"¿Será que tomo medidas ante mi advertencia?"_ era el pensamiento que cruzaba mi mente antes de seguir con mi camino a casa.

**Temari's POV.**

Shikamaru y yo nos dirigíamos de regreso al castillo Wakayama, lugar donde nos estábamos hospedando gracias a la hospitalidad de Tokugawa Yoshimune, el señor feudal de la prefectura de Wakayama. Entramos a la elegante estructura, la cual había sido construida en medio de un bosque natural, lo cual le agregaba ese aire de tranquilidad total al lugar. Al entrar desfilamos a lo largo de un pasillo el cual se dividía en una esquina, abriendo caminos a la derecha y a la izquierda, mi habitación se hallaba en el área este del castillo, así que doblé a la derecha en busca de mi habitación. A los minutos me di cuenta de que Shikamaru ya no se hallaba al lado mío sino que se iba al ala oeste donde de seguro se hallaba su habitación asignada. Seguí mi camino. Entré en mi cuarto, eran cerca de las dos de la tarde y según mi rutina era hora de un merecido baño por lo que tomé una muda de ropa limpia, toallas, una para mi cabello y otra para mi cuerpo, y fui en dirección a los baños que estaban dentro de mi habitación.

El agua se hallaba en el punto ideal, tibia pero no muy caliente y a pesar de no estar en invierno permitía que mi cuerpo se relajara totalmente, destensando cada músculo, arrullándome con su temperatura, cual madre que le canta nanas a sus hijos a la hora de dormir, de seguro me hubiese quedado dormida sino hubiese sido porque una de las empleadas de Tokugawa-sama ingresó a mi habitación.

-El amo desea reunirse con usted Temari-sama, para que puedan tomar el té, juntos. Además le manda como regalo un kimono, el cual dejaré tendido en su cama. El té se servirá dentro de poco así que por favor no tarde mucho.- finalizó para segundos después escuchar sonidos de pasos alejarse, perdiéndose con el eco de las paredes.

Cinco minutos después nací, o así me sentía, limpia y nueva. Tomé el kimono recién doblado sobre mi cama y me lo puse. Era de color negro con bordados y decoraciones en tonos fríos, azules, violetas y verdes en la parte de abajo y el cinto, de color blanco. Dejé mi cabello suelto mientras se secaba puesto que lo traía húmedo ya que me lo había lavado. Salí al patio donde un hermoso estanque absorbía la tercera parte del espacio, muy grande, cabe mencionar. Antes de llegar a éste, había un pequeño kiosco primaveral donde me habían mencionado era el lugar donde el té era degustado por los invitados.

Tomé asiento viendo el paisaje, los árboles de cerezo todavía no se hallaban del color que siempre queremos, conservaban algunas hojas de color verde aunque cabe mencionar eran muy pocas las restantes, podían caerse en cualquier momento gracias a la brisa que corría entre las copas altas.

-Que honor tan grande de tener su presencia acompañándonos el día de hoy embajadora- Dijo saludándome Tokugawa-sama quién traía a sus espaldas un invitado inesperado a nuestra pequeña reunión.

-El honor es mío señor feudal-

-Puede llamarme por mi nombre embajadora.

-Entonces que sea reciproco, puede llamarme por el mío- dije sonriéndole.

-Que encantadora es usted Temari-san- Ante el comentario escuché un bufido como cuando queremos evitar una carcajada bastante expresiva.- Temari-san permítame presentarle mi otro invitado, Shikamaru Nara de la aldea de la hoja.

-Gracias por el gesto Tokugawa-sama aunque lamento decepcionarlo, ya conozco desde hace varios años a vuestro otro invitado.- dije sin alterarme ni una pizca ante la burla de Nara.

-Perfecto, tomemos asiento, ya dentro de poco nos traerán un té exquisito el cual he pedido para esta ocasión tan honorable. Dígame algo embajadora, digo, Temari-san ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse en nuestro humilde hogar? –dijo el hombre lleno de curiosidad.

-Si todo marcha como ha sido planeado hasta mañana por la mañana, ya que me gustaría viajar la mitad del tramo a Suna durante la tarde, acampar de noche y en la mañana emprender el resto del camino.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso Temari-san? ¿Puedo convencerla de que se quede en el pueblo hasta el domingo?

-Son muchos días y debo organizar a mi equipo de la información con la que deben trabajar. Me temo que no creo que eso pueda ser posible, a propósito ¿Cuál sería el motivo?- pregunté.

-Sé que debido al gran festival que están organizando las cinco naciones, extensa y laboriosa es la tarea que le han encargado aún así me gustaría que estuviese presente ya que el domingo será la vista de los árboles de cerezo del castillo Wakayama. Puede ver que aquí la naturaleza se vuelve uno con la arquitectura, tradición heredada de los ancestros más lejanos, quienes fueron los que sembraron y cultivaron muchos de estos magníficos árboles.

-Sería todo un honor- dije sorbiendo un poco del té que recién comenzaban a servir. -Consultaré al Kazekage sobre la posibilidad de mi estadía hasta el fin de semana. Espero responderle cuanto antes.-

-También permítale extenderle mi invitación Shikamaru-san

-Gracias Tokugawa-sama, a mí sí me será posible quedarme hasta el domingo ya que nuestra misión por ahora no tienen fecha de regreso hasta no sentir que tenemos información suficiente como para volver.

-Excelentes noticias entonces, embajadora-dijo al momento de levantarse y hacer una reverencia mirándome-Shikamaru-san- dijo haciendo lo mismo hacia el otro.- gracias por la compañía durante el té, por ahora me retiro.- Partió dejándonos solos en el kiosquito en medio del patio.

Cuando terminamos de consumirlo nos levantamos, dejando todo sobre la mesita, ya que después vendría la encargada de recogerlos. Comenzamos a adentrarnos en el mar rosa-verde de los árboles de cerezo, para el domingo se suponía que todas aquellas hojillas harían sido arrastradas por el viento dejando solo la tonalidad rosa en los mismos.

-No te había visto nunca con el cabello suelto…- Escuche que me decía Nara.- Se te ve bien.

-Gracias- dije casi en un susurro.

-¿Te quedaras a ver los árboles de cerezo el domingo?

-Probablemente, pero como le dije al señor feudal debo de informar a Gaara de mi estadía la cual me concederá si no me necesita con urgencia en la aldea, y debido a que ha estado teniendo bastante trabajo creo que no me será posible.

-¿Debo contar entonces como si ya te fueras mañana?

-Eso creo, debo ir a redactarle el pergamino a Gaara ahora mismo, entre más tarde se haga más difícil será esperar su respuesta. ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro, sería problemático tener que quedarme solo en este lugar- dijo con cara de aburrimiento total. Camino a mi habitación pude sentir como si pajaritos revoloteasen alrededor de mi mano, pero no eran pajaritos, al prestar más atención noté que una serie de dedos para enredarse sigilosamente entre los míos, brindándome su tibieza para cerrarse poco a poco y quejar enjaulados contra los míos y los míos contra los suyos.

Entré a la habitación que se hallaba en penumbras ya que en las tardes el sol pegaba en dirección opuesta a este lado del castillo. Abrí algunas ventanas y dejé entreabierta la puerta para que la luz entrara a tronconazos, espantando la oscuridad del lugar dejándonos iluminados. Sin perder mucho el tiempo tomé tinta, pluma y un papel en blanco para comenzar a redactar mi solicitud y enviarlo cuanto antes a la mensajería de Suna. Ya terminada enrollé el papelito de tal forma que fuera posible meterlo por la pata de mi mensajero, uno de los más veloces y sumándole el hecho de que Suna no quedaba lejos volando, debía demorarse solo un par de horas llegando directamente a la oficina de mi hermano. Solo era esperar la respuesta de Gaara la cual de seguro llegaría al anochecer.

Me iba a levantar para salir nuevamente con Shikamaru al patio cuando caí en cuenta que la penumbra había vuelto, puertas y ventanas se hallaban cerradas, desconcertada volteé a ver al único individuo en la habitación a la expectativa de un respuesta, pero lo único que aprecié a distinguir en medio de las sombras era que se sentaba al lado mío. Deseaba parame, decirle que se dejara de bobadas, pero los sentimientos encontrados estaban a flote en mí, contrastando el querer quedarme ahí sentada y el de levantarme e imponerme pero había un pequeño detalle que hacía que mis intenciones se viniera abajo, no sentía mis piernas, o sea, si las sentía pero no podía moverlas, lo cual me ponía un tanto nerviosa. "Un momento…", me dije a mi misma reaccionando, no era que no me pudiera parar, era que estaba atrapada, era un jutsu de sombra lo que me mantenía pegada al piso y no era para menos no darme cuenta si estábamos a oscuras.

-Suéltame Shikamaru- dije con amargura al sentirme represada. Sentí como el jutsu subió a mis brazos porque ya tampoco podía moverlos.- Te lo advierto.- Sin decir más se sentó a mi lado y en un rápido y sorpresivo movimiento me abrazó dejándome atónita, de todas las cosas que me podían pasar por la cabeza un simple abrazo no estaba en posibilidad de suceder. Metió de lleno su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello, mi hombro y mi cabello, respirando pausadamente.

-Hueles delicioso- decía colocándose frente a mí, dándome la cara. Nos hallábamos cerca, en el espacio de intimidad máxima, sentados _face to face_. Yo, esperando a que siguiera con lo que tenía planeado aunque él no daba razones de ello, como si la valentía de hace unos momentos se le fuera del cuerpo, abandonándolo. Así mismo me sentí libre y sin ataduras, me había liberado de su jutsu, aunque ello no significaba que podía salir corriendo puesto que mi propio cuerpo me traicionaba, ya no lo podía resistir, este sentimiento que al parecer es correspondido y llevo tanto tiempo de egoísta, sin compartirlo es hora de dividirlo; dividirlo entre dos.

Al verme perdida en mis pensamientos solo fui capaz de volver al mundo real con el contacto dulce y acompasado de un par de labios, que se posaban suavemente esperando mi respuesta. Los cuales presioné poco a poco, aceptándolos, a los pocos segundos sentí una presencia, no más bien un ser de vida propia que arremetía haciéndose camino lenta y quisquillosamente, sin pedir permiso alguno su lengua se enredo de golpe con la mía haciéndome sentir cosquilleos y mariposas, tantas sensaciones que hasta ahora no había experimentado flotaban en mi ser. El regocijo, la alegría, el ser correspondida por la persona que me gusta y que haya sido él quien tomara la iniciativa tratando de imponerse y al mismo tiempo sumirse, eran acciones contradictorias que hacían no querer irme de ahí, llenarlo de ese sentimiento que me embargaba extasiándome.

Ese beso tan sumiso e inocente de hacia unos minutos poco a poco se volvía cada vez más apasionado y exigente y yo ni corta ni perezosa ante éstas nuevas sensaciones tomé ventaja de la situación posesionándome de él, quería ir más a fondo y sentirlo completamente junto a mí. Para esto crucé mis brazos, ahora con vida, detrás de su cuello acercándome, tocando su cabello y desenrollándolo lentamente de su usual coleta de caballo. Así mismo y con algo de nervios Shikamaru comenzó a recorrerme primero mis hombros, bajando por mi cintura enrollándome con sus brazos, uno en mi espalda, pegándome a su pecho varonil y fuerte y el otro en mi nuca profundizando más aún la necesidad de sentirnos cerca y querernos fundir en uno solo.

Cuando el aire se nos acabó y mi cosquilleo bajó de intensidad nos separamos solo para mirarnos y descubrir en los ojos del otro el significado de nuestras acciones ¿atracción?, ¿amor?, ¿capricho? Sinceramente no importaba lo que fuera en esos momentos, ya que lo había estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Ven al festival conmigo- dijo con su voz varonil, ronca en un susurro.

-Todo depende de Gaara, lo sabes-

-Solo por esta ocasión quédate, por favor- me decía suplicante.

-Shikamaru… yo… me gustaría pero… en serio no puedo asegurarte nada…-dije acongojada bajando la cabeza ya que en serio quería quedarme a ver las flores de cerezo el domingo, tal y como dictaba la tradición Wakayama. Lentamente subió la mano que estaba en mi nuca a mi frente corriendo los mechones rebeldes que la tapaban y apartándolos, depositó un casto beso en ella.

-Te amo Temari, quédate conmigo.- Atónita ante sus palabras no sabía cómo reaccionar, sabía que había algo, podía ser simple atracción, pero cuando te atrae alguien lo más lógico sería que dijeras "me gustas" pero de esa frasecita a un "te amo" debes estar muy seguro de tus sentimientos como para decir esas dos palabras pequeñas que cargan un peso tan grande, capaces de armar una tormenta en el corazón de una mujer. Conmovida no atiné más que a esconderme en su pecho fuerte y protector, en el cual me sentía más que segura, éste al darse cuenta de mi reacción formo un capullo con sus brazos. Sinceramente ya no hacía falta que Gaara me respondiera fuese para bien o para mal ya que en esos momentos lo único que me importaba era poder sentir esta felicidad que nunca creí alcanzar a gozar. Mi mente revolucionada a mil por hora sabía lo que debía hacer o más bien decir y ya sin ninguna duda acepté.

-Me quedaré.


	8. Viaje

Si lo sé, estuve perdida un buen tiempo U.U. La última vez que actualice fue cerca de semana Santa y eso fue hace uff pero debido a mis 2 largotas semanas de vacaciones entré con examenes y mucha tarea ¡SUMIMASEN! Además de que Kame-neSama estuvo enfermita buuu y pues, mi historia tiene sentido es gracias a ella. Le mando un besote y un abrazote para que se mejore rápido.**  
><strong>

Antes de irme 2 cositas:

1. Para estar en mejor contacto conmigo me pueden buscar en fb ya que cree una pag donde doy explicaciones de muchos detalles de la historia. Es mi mismo nombre de

2. Voten por su pareja favorita: NaruHina o NejiHina. Se van a mi perfil y veremos quién gana.

**Dissclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: Viaje<strong>

**By DanLRadcliffeW**

Gaara's POV

-Por fin viernes- Me dije a mi mismo, no era que no me gustara trabajar, pero ser el dirigente de una aldea es un trabajo muy agotador, lo más natural del mundo es que como todos también me deseara tiempo para descansar de la tensión que ejerce la rutina. Hacía un par de días que sentía los hombros pesados y mi cuello, rígido. Contando el hecho de tener a una asistente buena para nada y fastidiosa; una alumna incapacitada y la otra trabajando en algo que no hace parte de mis obligaciones, lo que dificultaba en gran medida que pudiera avanzar como deseaba con el papeleo.

El día de ayer había llegado el mensajero de Temari, un ave virtuosa y rápida, la más rápida de Suna para ser certeros; expresándome en una misiva el hecho de que el señor feudal, Tokugawa-dono le había pedido que se quedara en Wakayama durante el fin de semana para que pudiera disfrutar del festival de sakuras que tendría lugar el domingo. Así mismo expresaba como el señor feudal deseaba fervientemente que el Kazekage pudiera honrarlo con su presencia en el evento.

Ciertamente con lo cansado que he estado en estos días he considerado ir, para distraerme por un momento. Tal vez mis aprendices puedan acompañarme a este evento, podrían aprovechar la oportunidad para conocer otra localidad de la Nación del Viento. Hablando de ellas, _"¿dónde estarán en estos momentos?" _era una pregunta que rondaba mi mente en esos instantes. Me levanté de mi silla para echar un vistazo por la ventana a ver si mi mirada podía cruzarse con alguna de las dos, para decepción mía eso no ocurrió.

No había vuelto a saber del estado de Matsuri desde hacía un par de días; Ryoka-san, quién se había encargado de su tratamiento, me había notificado que hoy sería su última terapia, por lo que la próxima semana ya todo volvería a la normalidad gracias a Kami-sama. Era más del medio día por lo que deduje que su terapia se habría acabado hacía rato. A Sari la había visto ayer en la tarde poco después de que llegara el mensaje de Temari, para comunicarle que el día de hoy lo podría ocupar como mejor le placiere. El horario de trabajo del staff del festival era fácil, de lunes a miércoles laborando sus deberes y jueves y viernes con Temari clasificando la información que ella trajese. Puesto que la embajadora de Suna no se encontraba, no valía la pena tenerlo en el domo haciendo nada.

Matsuri's POV

-Compremos algo de beber, ¿si Sari-chan?- Dije después un largo suspiro, al tiempo que me echaba sobre una banca que había cerca buscando consuelo con mis rodillas.

-Está bien amiga, pero no te canses todavía falta mucho recorrido todavía ¡eh!

-¿Todavía más?- Dije con gran desesperanza para con mis pobres rodillitas.

-Hay Matsu-chan la verdad es que no te entiendo nada, nada, nada- Decía Sari-chan con cara de decepcionada. -¿Cómo puede ser posible que puedas soportar largas horas de entrenamiento físico con Gaara-sensei y no aguantes un día de compras conmigo?

-Pero… Es diferente… No es lo mismo pegar puños y patadas a andarte vistiendo y desvistiendo cada dos minutos-

-Vente con tus peros, todos los que quieras querida que contigo no he acabado por ahora. A ver… Ya compramos un par de vestidos para que tengas que ponerte los días que estés libres, blusas de tirantes, medias, vendas, un par de sandalias nuevas, shorts de licra cortos, a media pierna, capris… ¿Qué faltara?- decía Sari enumerando todo lo que tenía en mente –¡Ya se!- Gritaba emocionada.

-Sari-chan no tan duro… La gente nos queda viendo, es más dame algunas bolsas y siéntate- dije quitándole tres de las siete bolsas que Sari iba cargando –La verdad no sé cómo te voy a pagar todo esto… La otra noche dijiste que me ibas a traer de compras para que tuviera por lo menos un par de vestidos, pero creo que ya es suficiente amiga, no he tenido misiones y por lo tanto no cuento con nada en mi bolsillo para devolverte el dinero.-

-Deja de ser aguafiestas Matsu-chan, de eso hablamos más tarde así que dame las tres bolsas que me quitaste y agarra las cinco que ya tienes debajo de la banca. Solo iremos a un par de tiendas más y ya-_ "¿Solo un par de tiendas más?"_ me preguntaba sarcásticamente –¡Como nos vamos a devolver ahora Matsu-chan si no hemos comprado todavía lo más importante de tooooodooo!

-¿Ah? ¿Lo más importante?- Decía con cara de confusión ya que no entendía ni papa de lo que me quería decir mi mejor amiga en esos momentos.

-¡Apúrate! ¡Acaba ya tu limonada que el calor te está afectando la cabeza!- Gracias a Kami-sama se nos había ocurrido comprar algo de tomar, de lo contrario el entusiasmo de Sari-chan abría acabado por matarme ya que mi cansancio era producto del insoportable calor y del entusiasmo de mi amiga; el cual rayaba en incomparable.

–No es a la única que afecta… Mírate-

-¡KIMONOS MATSU-CHAN KIMONOS! Son lo más importante-

-Ah… ¡AAAH! KIMONOS COMO NO PUDE HABERLOS RECORDADO- Dije reaccionando del trance en el que el calor me tenía sumida. Con las baterías recargadas, llenas de energía seguimos hasta la siguiente tienda.

Contaba con una vitrina amplia con diez maniquíes ubicados de manera intercalada, cinco en la primera fila y cinco entre los espacios que formaban los de adelante mostrando todo tipo de bordados de colores, los diferentes kimonos estaban en tonalidades naranjas, rosa, azul, blanco y rojo; mientras los de atrás lucían mucho más recatados, pude ver dos hermosos kimonos negros, uno color morado intenso que captó mi atención en el acto, uno verde y finalmente uno magenta. Debía confesarlo, ahora yo soy la entusiasmada a lo mejor la limonada si surtió su efecto energizante, así que tomé a Sari-chan del brazo para que dejara de echar babas frente al vidrio y entrar de una buena vez por todas a la maravillosa tienda y probarnos todos los kimonos que pudiéramos en lo que quedaba de la tarde.

-Comencemos primero con los negros ¿si, si, si?-

-¡Siii! Yo me quiero probar el que tiene los bordados en color dorado, ¿y tu Matsu-chan?-

-Perfecto ha de quedarte muy hermoso. Yo… ¡Pues me probaré el otro, el que tiene el bordado en tonos rosa!

-Entremos de una buena vez. No hacemos nada hablando ¡A cambiarnos!

Sorprendentemente así se nos pasaron dos cortitas horas probándonos kimonos de todos los largos, diversos colores, bordados y tipos de obi. Al final Sari-chan había terminado llevando un kimono rojo carmesí con bordados de flores en varios colores con un obi de tono entre amarillo y naranja, el cual en mi opinión encajaba perfectamente con su personalidad radiante y espontánea y me atrevería de decir ¿perspicaz? Si, perspicaz; porque señorita para darse cuenta de todo. Yo por el contrario había escogido el de color morado con bordados en rosado y obi azul marino muy hermoso y en mi opinión me sentía totalmente identificada con él.

-¡Creo que ya es hora de volver a tu departamento Matsu-chan así nos dará tiempo de organizar toda la ropa que tienes ahora!

-Tienes razón. Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo.

-Y lo dudas amiga… Por la misión que tuve hace dos semanas no pudimos estar mucho tiempo juntas- un destello de tristeza se asomó por sus ojos pero no se quedó ahí plantado –así que voy a aprovechar todo el tiempo que tengamos juntas disponibles ¿está bien?- dijo extendiendo su mano en puño hacia a mí.

-Eso tenlo por seguro- dije uniendo nuestros puños. –¡Mira! Ya oscureció lo mejor será que nos apresuremos.

-Lindas señoritas, ¿Qué hacen solas con tantas cosas encima?- Nos hablaba una voz masculina.

-Ujara-kun… Veo que ya regresaste de tu misión- dijo Sari-chan quién fue la primera de las dos en salir de la sorpresa.

-Sí. El kazekage nos envió a un poblado muy lejano en el que para llegar debíamos andar 12 horas sin descansar como mínimo no era difícil pero si tediosa y como terminamos a tiempo le pedí permiso al capitán de mi equipo para poder adelantarme y llegar antes a la aldea.

-¿Y a qué se debe tanta prisa Ujara-kun?- Alcancé a vocalizar aunque con voz irreconocible a mis oídos.

-Tengo una cuenta pendiente que debo saldar, ¿o no es así señoritas?

-Eso creo- contestó Sari-chan mientras yo tragaba grueso.

-De acuerdo, preparen maletas, ¡mañana partimos!- decía el shinobi con gran sonrisa de satisfacción. –Espero no les incomode que Ittetsu venga con nosotros.

-Está bien…- Yo seguía algo congelada de la impresión. Sari-chan siempre ha sabido manejar sus emociones en situaciones incómodas, sino hubiese sido por ella no se que le hubiera contestado a Ujara-kun. –Vamos Matsu-chan, tenemos que ir a casa- sentenció de manera estoica y regia, lanzando la indirecta _"No necesitamos que nadie nos acompañe, osea que puedes irte por donde viniste"._

Llegamos a mi departamento, organizamos todo; tanto la ropa nueva como el equipaje que requeriríamos al siguiente día. Como Gaara-sensei nos dejaba todo el fin de semana libres no tendríamos que pedirle permiso para salir de la aldea, así que no tendríamos ningún inconveniente por ello. Y dejando ya todo en orden nos dispusimos a descansar, en silencio. El encuentro con Ujara-kun había dejado con un humor de perros a Sari-chan así que simplemente nos fuimos con Morfeo hasta que el sol volviera a despuntar el alba.

Gaara's POV

-¿Haz avanzado en algo hermano?

-Lo siento Gaara, los libros que estaban en la biblioteca ciertamente tenían datos muy antiguos por lo que no encontré ninguna pista de utilidad. Pienso preguntarle a alguien la semana que viene, creo que me puede ayudar, no estoy muy seguro. Aunque sabes que apenas descubra algo te lo diré.

-Eso espero.-

-Que has pensado de la nota de Temari.-

-Sinceramente… Quiero ir-

-Entonces lo mejor será que comiences a preparar tu equipaje.-

-No viajaré mañana.-

-Pero… ¡Acabas de decir que quieres ir!-

-Si… Viajaré el domingo, todavía tengo un par de cosas que hacer en la oficina. Solo iré medio tiempo y luego organizaré todo para que nos vayamos temprano el domingo-

-¿Vayamos? Me suena manada-

-Puedes quedarte si así lo deseas ya veré quién me acompaña-

-¿Por qué yo…? ¿Acaso no piensas invitar a tus alumnas…?-

-No tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, sin mencionar que los fines de semana son libres de disfrutarlos como quieran.-

Temari's POV

Me levanté sintiéndome la mujer más dichosa del mundo, ¡Shikamaru por fin se me había confesado! después de nuestro primer encuentro en los exámenes chunin hace un par de años pensé que nuestros caminos jamás se volverían a encontrar, pero claramente el destino nos tenía preparados todo lo contrario. Ya que iba a estar aquí en Wakayama sin hacer nada debido a que Shikamaru estaba ocupado con su misión, no me pareció mala idea sacar algo de provecho de las atenciones que el señor feudal me estaba ofreciendo así que fui en su búsqueda. En el camino me crucé con una de las encargadas de servir el té a quién pregunté por Tokugawa-sama.

-De hecho embajadora, es hora del té de su excelencia puede acompañarme si así lo desea para así poderla guiar como se debe.-

-Muchas gracias- le respondí simplemente.

Gaara había sido muy gentil en concederme el permiso, aunque dudo que venga; espero que no lo haga. De esta forma podría disfrutar de todo un fin de semana con Shikamaru a mi lado, que por cierto _"¿dónde estará metido el vago ese?" _me preguntaba. En la noche después de que llegara el mensaje de regreso de Gaara, nos habíamos quedado un rato más juntos y en lo que estuvimos hablando no mencionó nada sobre salir hoy del castillo.

-Buenos días embajadora- dijo el gran señor feudal.

-Tokugawa-sama buenos días- dije con seriedad –Espero su té le resulte placentero.

-Lo es embajadora, gracias. Por favor tome asiento, la mañana está muy linda el día de hoy- decía al tiempo que me sentaba a disfrutar de mi respectiva taza. –Shikamaru-san tuvo que salir hoy temprano, ¿sabe?... Al parecer encontraron algo relacionado con la misión que le encargaron.- No respondí nada en esos momentos, solo me limité a asentir para que supiera que no lo estaba ignorando.

-Señor… Me gustaría saber un poco más de este lugar, eso me ayudaría a representar mucho mejor esta hermosa ciudad el día del festival.

-¡PERFECTO!- decía entusiasmado frotándose las palmas de las manos, como si quisiera crear fuego de esa forma. -¿Sabe embajadora? Wakayama aunque no lo haya escuchado tiene un tesoro escondido, es un lugar muy especial, reservado para gente especial. Y como usted es mi invitada de honor, voy a hablarle de él.

-Soy toda oídos- la curiosidad en mí empezaba a asomarse en mi ser.

-Es llamado Tsubo-yu y en su efecto las aguas termales más antiguas que posee el país del Viento. Dice la leyenda que hace mucho hubo un gran comandante, un militar muy famoso quien había caído gravemente enfermo en ese momento de su vida y al parecer nadie podía curarlo, por lo que decidió ir a darse un baño en el Tsubo-yu lo cual lo curó de manera milagrosa. Y desde entonces el color del agua cambia de color siete veces durante un día.

-Ha de ser hermoso presenciar este fenómeno.-

-¡Lo es! ¿Sabe qué es lo mejor?-

-¿Qué podría ser?-

-Está abierto a su disposición, cuando lo desee utilizar puede hablar conmigo y le pondré un guía que la pueda llevar a ese lugar. Así podrá tener la oportunidad de relajarse y descargar la tensión.- No podía creer que en serio me dejarían usar dichas aguas termales, estaba sumamente encantada con eso.

-¡Muchísimas gracias!- dije casi saltando de mi asiento aunque ante todo, debía tener la compostura. -¿Le importaría darme un guía ahora? Me encantaría saber donde está… Ha de ser sumamente hermoso.

-Para nada- dijo bajando su taza de té, la cual todavía se encontraba humeante. En esos momentos se acercaba la encargada del té con unos acompañantes dispuestos en bandeja de plata, para saborearlos con la bebida. Rápidamente Tokugawa-sama le dio la orden de guiarme al Tsubo-yu.

Atravesamos gran parte de la mansión en dirección opuesta a mi dormitorio. Bajamos muchas escaleras, recorrimos grandes estancias, todo parecía repetirse una y otra vez hasta que llegamos al pequeño cuarto en el que se encontraba el agua termal cuya coloración parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas. Agradecí a la señorita para que pudiera retirarse y así me pudiera sentir libre de recorrer la pequeña estancia, me sentía complacida, satisfecha el lugar sumamente hermoso mucho más de lo que había descrito el señor feudal.

Decidí volver a mi habitación, pensando en el camino todo lo que había recorrido y conocido en los días anteriores, música, costumbres, artesanías, restaurantes, y próximamente festivales; son algunos de los rasgos que sobresalen de cada cultura y aunque no se diferenciaba en mucho de Suna, la experiencia de salir y conocer es más que placentera. Un par de manos se enredan en mi cintura, tomándome desprevenida; siento como entierra su cabeza en el espacio entre mi cuello y mi hombro, repartiendo besos mariposa que vuelan por todo el lugar. Deleitada atino solo a doblar mi cabeza, recibiendo a grandes creces la caricia.

-Ya te extrañaba- dice en mi oído.

-No ha pasado ni un día-

-Pues yo sentí que fueron siglos-

-¿Eso es lo que le dices a todas verdad?- le pregunté a Shikamaru en son de broma al tiempo que me giraba para que quedáramos de frente.

-No seas problemática, ¿quieres?- A lo que alcancé a reírme ante la tan usada expresión de mi ahora novio.

-¿Tienes planes? ¿Se me antoja hacer algo, ya pasé encerrada todo el día?-

-Que irónica es la vida… Yo pase todo el día afuera… Pasa hablemos un rato a ver que decidimos- dijo invitándome a su habitación, la cual no había conocido.

-¿Averiguaron algo?

-No mucho… estoy muy decepcionado con esta misión ya se nos han ido muchos días buscando esa pandilla y no sabemos nada de ellos al respecto.

-¿Ni siquiera una pequeña pista?

-Nada, me imagino que después de este fin de semana la Hokage nos mandará a hacer una nueva revisión a la información que ya teníamos antes de volver a enviarnos en otra misión de búsqueda.

-De acuerdo, ya que no lograron nada ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a la aldea un rato…? Tal vez caminar por ahí te ayude a despejarte y a planear alguna estrategia.-

-Está bien, te veo en las puertas del castillo en diez minutos, quiero darme un baño primero- dijo besando mis labios con delicadeza pasando una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho y apretando suavemente. Yo también asimilé la idea de un baño rápido antes de salir por lo que tomé rumbo a mi habitación.

Ya listos partimos a la plaza central donde se colocaban todos los vendedores ambulantes, pude notar que varios puestos ya comenzaban a vender todo tipo de arreglos, decoraciones, accesorios y prendas con motivo del festival de sakuras que tendría lugar en dos días. Uno de esos estantes daba a mostrar unos hermosos peines con una delicada flor encima, el cual me llamó la atención en el acto teniendo como reacción el sacar a velocidad de un rayo mi cartera, la cual llevaba dentro de mi kimono. Pero mi agilidad no dio para tanto, cuando me quise dar cuenta Shikamaru ya la había pagado lo cual me dejó sumida por un momento en la sorpresa, suavemente me tomó una mano para besarla y depositar el peine en ella.

-No tenías porque…

-Insisto- dijo interrumpiéndome. –Me gustaría verlo puesto- dijo con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios lo cual me hizo sonreír a mi también, al tiempo que nos embriagábamos el uno de otro en un segundo infinito que no respetaba ninguna ley de duración. Tomados de la mano recorrimos los demás puestos de venta, compramos de comer unos dangos bañados en dulce los cuales resultaban tener un sabor contrastante ya que la capa de dulce transmitía en su sabor tantos a mi paladar que resultaba empalagoso, mientras el dango en sí era simple demasiado podía juzgar por lo que para uno era requerida la presencia del otro para formar uno solo. "Que metafórico", pensé. No sabía ya si hacía referencia a los dangos o al amor que sentía recorrer mi cuerpo con gran intensidad.

Después de cenar los dangos decidimos volver al castillo, el cual contaba con un patio lo suficientemente espacioso que daba la sensación de hallarse como en un bosque. Nos sentamos a los pies del estanque de agua cristalina que reflejaba la sonriente luna en su etapa final antes de pasar a ser luna llena. Los peces nadando no se distinguían ya por la oscuridad de la noche, solo podíamos divisar una que otra sombra perderse en alguna dirección.

Nuestras manos seguían aprisionadas y mi cabeza reposaba en su hombro, ahora recostados en el césped no hacía falta decir palabras, el momento era más que suficiente viendo las estrellas surcar el cielo acompañados por el compás de los ruidos nocturnos y el ulular de los búhos. Duramos ahí hasta entrada ya la noche, los párpados me pesaban y comenzaban los bostezos a surgir. Shikamaru al ver mi estado de ensoñación decidió sacudirme por los hombros suavemente para ayudar a desperezarme a lo que reaccioné como muerto viviente, levantándome y dando tumbos lo cual pareció causarle mucha gracia ya que pude escuchar cómo se burlaba de mí. "_Me vengaré" _pensé con somnolencia. Ahora que lo pienso hasta yo misma debería de burlarme de mí.

En un momento estaba flotando o mejor dicho Shikamaru me había tomado en brazos llevándome a la habitación ¿La mía? ¿La suya? En realidad no importaba, _nada importaba_ mientras estuviéramos juntos. Me depositó en la cama dándome un casto beso de 'Buenas Noches' para quedarnos acurrucados uno contra el otro en el mundo de Morfeo. Esperando disfrutar de manera placentera la compañía del otro por tanto tiempo como fuese posible antes de que nuestros caminos tuvieran que separarse debido a la distancia entre las aldeas que residíamos. Entre murmullos me esforcé antes de caer inconsciente respondiendo a su declaración de ayer.

-Yo también te amo Shikamaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagomexsiempre: <strong>Sii Jum... Ya anda de abusivo, quién lo ve haciendose el inocente :lol:. Que gusto que te este gustando el ShikaTema... pienso colocar mucho mas todavía. Tengo varias parejas en mente hay veremos como Doña inspiración me guia.

**Sensitives emotions**: Que alegriiiiia causarte esa impresión. Me enorgullece saber quelo leiste así de rápido jeje. Respecto al lemon, si le he pensado, pero por motivos personales no me atrevo todavía pero a lo mejor dentro de un par de capítulos si me confio y si el rumbo es el indicado ya que mi historia apenas va calentando motores.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Reviews porfa!


	9. Wakayama

Hey! It's Dan! Estoy super feliz! Se que mi historia anda un poco aburridora para muchas y me pedian algo de emoción así que estos dos meses que estuve perdida sentia en ocasiones desfallecer por que doña imaginación se iba de vacas con doña inspiración pero bueno...**  
><strong>

Es este capitulo veremos un lemmon, no sean malitas este es el primero que hago... personalmente no me habia querido a arriesgar a hacer algo ya que pues no he estado con nadie por lo cual se me hace medio complicada la situación. Les voy a pedir el favor despues de 8 capitulos que plis dejen reviews espero no decepcionarlas con esta escena.

Gracias a mi ne-chan **Kagomexsiempre **quien junto con mi querida **AniPeace** son las personitas que más me apoyan en este hobby y a **Sensitives emotions** espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.

Dissclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son pertenecientes a Masashi Kishimoto. 

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9: Wakayama<br>**

**By DanLRadcliffeW**

Sari's POV

No eran ni las 6 de la mañana, ya llevábamos 2 horas despiertas arreglando los últimos detalles antes de salir del viaje; las provisiones recién empacadas y la ropa guardada desde ayer viernes en la noche había facilitado mucho el tiempo. Seis en punto, habíamos recorrido el camino hasta la entrada de Suna, los ninjas de turno nos saludaron con asentimientos al reconocernos a Matsu-chan y a mí; me hubiese gustado tomar a mi amiga del brazo, salir corriendo y desaparecer en un instante, pero para mi desgracia ya Ujara-kun e Ittetsu-san se encontraban esperándonos. La verdad, no entiendo que se nos estaba pasando por estas cabezas de borrego a mi amiga y a mí, para dejarnos atrapar en un trato de este tipo… Ni siquiera para decir que a alguna de las dos le gustaba este tipo.

Lo único que me salva decir es que tal vez se presentaba en el momento y lugar correcto ya que si mi mejor amiga no hubiera tenido dolores tan fuertes en el tobillo, otro ninja médico hubiese sido capaz de atenderla enseguida. Y nosotras de mansas ovejas acabamos por aceptar que el lobo pastara en nuestro campo. ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? ¿Duraríamos solo sábado o domingo? ¿Qué se supone que iríamos a hacer? Y la pregunta más importante de todas ¿Esto es una cita de parejas o un pago a un favor? Porque si Ujara-kun lo tomaba como lo primero ¡Juro por Kami-sama que puede irse despidiendo de todo lo que pueda prometerle una agradable descendencia!

Emprendimos el camino con los chicos a dos metros de distancia, Ujara-kun guiaba, ya que solo él sabía a dónde iríamos. Matsu-chan casi no había dicho palabra en toda la mañana y yo no me hallaba precisamente en mis cabales para darle un tema de conversación agradable. El calor abrasador del desierto nos acompañaría por un par de horas más hasta introducirnos en las profundidades de bosque en busca del camino principal el cual en cierto punto hacía divisiones para los diferentes poblados de la región. Según las circunstancias podíamos incluso terminar acampando en medio de la noche; _"No con estos tipos por favor" _Decía con mis manos juntas en señal de oración, esperando que Kami-sama se apiadara de mí, ya que el andar con ellos era en si ya mucho castigo como para remediar todos los errores cometidos a lo largo de mi vida… Y Matsu-chan, ¡Oh Matsu-chan! Tú que eres mi responsabilidad y yo acordando semejantes tratos, no vayas a perder la cabeza porque será para que yo acabe quién sabe dónde.

Gaara's POV

Ya con el sol animando a todos a comenzar las labores del día, me encontraba en la oficina, solo debía hacer un par de revisiones a unas solicitudes sobre misiones y otras aldeas, cosas pequeñas. Me volví a asomar por la ventana, tal y como ayer, esperando ver a alguna de mis dos castañas alumnas. Pero nada, usualmente venían a entrenar ellas dos los sábados por la mañana, pero sorpresivamente y por primera vez desde que estaban bajo mi tutela y no tenían misiones, el campo de entrenamiento estaba totalmente vacío. Ya con todos los papeles arreglados y en dirección a mi casa, dispuesto a organizar todo, me topé en el pasillo con uno de los miembros del Concejo, Argo Takada, quién al verme hizo más notoria su expresión de pocos amigos. Apresuró su paso alcanzándome con un par de largas zancadas, me habló tal y como dicta el protocolo, con respeto mas no aprecio, y sin dar vuelta alguna a lo que tenía en mente dijo.

-¿Cuando piensa devolverme a mi asistente?

-Disculpe.

-Necesito a Ujara cuanto antes- no volví a contestar nada por un momento. La verdad era que lo había mandado a una misión lejos de aquí a ayudar a una aldea pequeña junto con un grupo de ninjas que no les vendría mal hacer algo de oficio a ayudar a un viejo carpintero que se ganaba la vida comercializando sus obras. Misión que cualquiera consideraría un tanto aburridora.

-Estará aquí para el lunes.

-¡LUNES! ¿No cree usted que es demasiado tiempo?

-Me temo que no, el viaje es largo tardarán al menos día y medio de camino a Suna- y sin más continué mi camino. Nada ni nadie me impediría pasar un espléndido domingo en el festival de sakuras y menos un miembro del Concejo cuyo capricho era un ninja que últimamente no había hecho más que pasársela de ocioso, pudiendo emplear su tiempo en algo que de verdad valga la pena.

Temari's POV

Las ¿9? ¿O más bien las 10? Eran las grandes preguntas de las que estaba filosofando en esta hermosa mañana que de regalo me dio la sorpresa de hallarme en mi habitación acurrucada al lado de un fornido y trabajado pecho descubierto masculino. Cierto es que el amor causa estragos a mi ser, de repente me siento un tanto cursi y la verdad eso no va conmigo, tendré que aprender a controlarme un poco. Pero todo esto carece de importancia desde el momento en el que comenzamos a buscarnos reclamando el calor del otro, las caricias y los besos. El día de hoy aprovecharía para darle una sorpresa, quería llevarlo al Tsubo-yu a tomar un relajante baño termal.

-Buenos días preciosa, te ves muy pensativa.

-Buenos días- dije saludando de un casto beso a mi amado Shikamaru. O al menos esas eran mis intenciones ya que su lengua comenzó a empujar mis dientes, abriéndose paso masajeando la mía, haciéndome retorcer en un mar de sensaciones que nunca había sentido.

Ahora estaba sobre mí, me miró, solo por un instante, para después continuar con los fogosos besos del momento, succionando, mordiendo y algunas veces lamiendo detenidamente mi labio inferior. Sentía como me presionaba cada vez más ante la necesidad de profundizar el contacto, de fundirnos el uno en el otro; sus manos se entrelazaban en mi cabello, perdiéndose y hallando el camino de vuelta. Mis manos en sus hombros y espalda, sintiendo la moderada tonificación de su bien trabajado cuerpo.

Subí una pierna, que se encontraba entre las de él; mi rodilla chocó contra algo duro y sensible, temo decir ya que mi novio se interrumpió de golpe el beso, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

-Creo que es hora de que nos alistemos Tem- dijo un tanto incómodo. Sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería, me metí al baño para refrescarme un poco y colocarme uno de los kimonos que me había obsequiado el señor feudal; peinarme el cabello hacía atrás, en un elegante recogido y adornarlo con el hermoso broche que ayer me regaló Shikamaru. Cuando volví con todo mi _outfit_ él ya estaba arreglado también, con ropas típicas y sin ningún tipo de arma ninja, al menos no de las visibles.

Pasamos largas horas viendo como los transeúntes iban aumentando de número cada minuto que pasaba, los hospedajes estaban a reventar, y aún así la gente seguía llegando por todas partes, los puestos de comida y artesanías poseían entr personas atendiendo y las filas de la clientela no se hicieron esperar en ningún momento. De verdad que el festival de sakuras era algo especial en Wakayama.

-¿Podemos ir a otra parte Shika? Siento que con tanta gente comienzo a asfixiarme.

-Estos festivales son muy problemáticos, llega gente problemática de todas partes.

-Eso quiere decir que nosotros somos muy problemáticos también…- dije soltando una carcajada al final de ese extraño pero nada incómodo silencio.

Nuestros pasos nos llevaron de vuelta al castillo, lugar que estaba siempre taciturno y esa era una cualidad muy particular de la que pensaba aprovecharme muy bien en esta ocasión. Porque lo de esta mañana no se iba a quedar así y ¡ya sabía que hacer! Cuando llegamos al pasillo que nos llevaba a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, le di un empujoncito hacía el lado que le concernía, a lo que recibí una mirada de confusión.

-Cámbiate, ponte una yukata- dije guiñándole un ojo –Te veo aquí en diez, no te demores.

-No andes de problemática.

-Ni sabes que es, apúrate-

Corrí a mi habitación a la velocidad de la luz buscando entre todas mis cosas mi mejor yukata, una de color rojo vivo carmín, un obi color negro bordado en hilo dorado de manera delicada. Cuando llegué a nuestro punto de encuentro del vago de mi novio no daba ni rastro, ¡Cuando le había dicho que se apurara! Estos hombres de hoy, cuando uno les dice las cosas es por algo, ¿no? Pero ¡no! Siempre andan haciendo lo que se les da la gana. Decidí ir en su búsqueda a ver si se dignaba a salir rápido; pero no había dado un paso dentro del cuarto cuando me emboscó contra la pared besando mis labios con tal fuerza y pasión que quedaron hinchados en menos de un segundo.

Mis planes se habían ido por la borda, pero ya tendría ocasión para darle la sorpresa. En un momento de improvisto Shikamaru me tomó por las piernas, levantándome, las enrolle alrededor de su cadera sintiendo la intensidad del momento, la excitación que en ambos reinaba. Yo entre la pared y él, y un montón de sensaciones que surgían con cada caricia, memorizando cada parte del otro. La diversión no sería solo para él, no señor, como ambos estábamos en yukata, comencé aflojando el obi que tenía puesto, aspirando su aroma varonil al mismo tiempo.

Mis manos descendían por su espalda, al tiempo que lo acercaba más a mí apretándolo con mis piernas, lo cual lo hizo temblar y jadear de manera desesperada; podía sentir su corazón acelerado bombardeando sangre a todo lo que daba y ¡Dios! mátame si me equivoco porque lo que había llegado a mis oídos de manera tan ronca había sido un gemido gutural. Aprovechando su estado de shock logré quitarle el obi completamente y parte de la yukata, bajándola por los hombros grandes y cuadrados. Buscaba sus labios entre el laberinto de nuestros cuerpos, los hallé perdidos, debatiéndose entre respirar y jadear; los reclamé demandante y ansiosa, humedeciéndolos, tomándolos entre los míos, profundizando cada vez más el contacto, era una batalla.

Nuestras lenguas se enredaban succionando y jalándose la una a la otra, dejando los cosquilleos comenzar a recorrer desde la espina dorsal hasta mi vientre bajo, un cosquilleo agradable, era la primera vez que lo sentía y no quería que parara ¿Esto es lo que llaman placer? Es lo más seguro, mi mente comenzaba a ceder ante esta nueva sensación haciéndome ansiar más de esta pasión que nos embargaba. Con una de sus manos Shikamaru comenzó a acariciar mis muslos, los cuales estaban expuestos gracias a la posición en la que nos hallábamos, pero lentamente se posó sobre mi ropa interior. Ahora era yo la que estaba expuesta, vulnerable, sobretodo dominada y abrumada por el placer, sus dedos comenzaron a jugar sobre mi ropa, pasándose justo en mi zona más erógena.

-De haberlo sabido continuo con esto en la mañana, estas empapada.

-No digas cosas vergonzosas- dije incómoda, ya que no había percibido el estado en el que realmente en hallaba.

Shikamaru me había dejado quieta un rato, analizándome; si me hubiese podido ver en un espejo habría visto mi cara roja gracias a la sangre acumulada en mi cabeza, mis labios entreabiertos, la respiración pesada y mis ojos un tanto llorosos pero sin ninguna lágrima, estaban brillantes… Mi pecho subiendo y bajando tratando de llenar los pulmones con el aire faltante. Esa era seguramente la visión de la que Shikamaru disfrutaba, en estos momentos, sabiendo que todo lo estaba provocando él y nadie más; de tener el orgullo de decir que nadie más me podría poner en un estado similar por mucho que lo intentara. Una sonrisa arrogante surcaba su rostro, algo tenía en mente, conociéndolo estaba ideando la forma idónea de proseguir, trazando su nuevo movimiento como el estratega que era.

Sus dedos hicieron a un lado mi ropa interior presionando poco a poco ese punto donde todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se acumulaban, al principio lento y luego de manera más confiada, para entonces mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco, no podía concentrarme en más nada que no fuera en nosotros, nuestro momento. Existiendo solo para los dos. Pero incluso esos pensamientos fueron arrancados cuando sentí uno de sus dedos penetrarme, acariciando mis paredes internas, rozándome con el movimiento frenético, provocando que salieran gemidos agudos de mí, me hacía vibrar y si hubiera estado recostada habría terminado retorciéndome, en mi cabeza toda da vueltas y el instinto se ha convertido en mi guía.

Arqueaba la espalda buscando su cercanía. El entra y sale del movimiento ahora era más fuerte y repetitivo, sentía que iba a explotar. Mis músculos internos se contraían y dilataban en respuesta. Rodeé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, sabía que el clímax estaba cerca, mis piernas se apretaron con fuerza a él haciendo fricción nuestras caderas. Lo abrazaba con fuerza, mi respiración ahora mucho más entrecortada y repetitiva, había sentido como la explosión llenaba todo mi ser, mi primer orgasmo…

Ahora es mi turno de complacer a Shikamaru, como pude me liberé de mi prisión, una sonrisa torcida y arrogante acompañaba su complacida expresión; ahora sería yo la que le quitara esa sonrisa lobuna de la cara.

Lo besé, demandante e impaciente. Lo deseaba con todo mi ser, la sensibilidad de mi cuerpo no me ayudaba, cada caricia, cada movimiento, representaba en ese momento mil sensaciones más de las que haría normalmente. Posé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo más, mucho más; quería que nos fundiéramos y la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos desapareciera, la excitación comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más notoria, mi ropa interior estaba toda mojada, gracias a la pequeña travesura de mi novio.

Me libré de la prisión en la que me mantenía para dirigirnos hasta el futón de su habitación, hice que se recostara para quedar sobre él, una vez hube tomado el control de la situación acaricié sus pectorales al tiempo que nos volvíamos a fundir en un beso profundo y apasionado. Al separarnos tímidamente le sonreí, ésta es mi primera vez, él es el indicado para mí y estaba segura de lo que iba a pasar ahora, pero aún así cierto temor me embarga, como a todas en este momento de nuestras vidas.

Siguiendo con mi exploración comencé a desvestirlo prenda por prenda, aunque de por si no era mucho, ambos teníamos yukatas puestas; correr el obi de lado para apartar la tela y dejar expuesta su tersa piel no fue problema. Al instante los músculos trabajados salían a relucir, su pecho firme y sus abdominales ofrecían poco a la imaginación. Yo lo observada maravillada, la pena no está marcada en mi ser, simplemente no va conmigo; con mis manos trazaba dibujos sobre su cuerpo, al tiempo que mecía suavemente mis caderas sobre las suyas y mi lengua jugaba con la piel de su cuello. La excitación del momento nubló por completo mi poca cordura y libero en mí, los deseos más humanos en busca del placer que podíamos ofrecernos el uno al otro.

En un inesperado y algo desesperado movimiento, Shikamaru giró para quedar encima de mí, arrancó a tirones mi yukata para dejarme en ropa interior, prosiguió con mi brasier; lugar en el que por cierto se quedó prendado largo rato, masajeando mis pechos y en alguna que otra ocasión mordiendo un poco, activando mi sensible piel al acto.

Y así nos desvestimos poco a poco, disfrutando el momento. Ya desnudos y con la piel perlada de sudor me penetró, nos volvimos uno. Para mí fue terriblemente doloroso, un par de lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Shikamaru se dio cuenta de lo tensa que estaba y en un acto de amor profundo, besó mis lágrimas. Se quedó quieto por cierto tiempo, esperando mi señal; cuando me sentí lista comencé a moverme animándolo a que comenzara un vaivén de sus caderas. Los gemidos por parte de ambos no se hicieron esperar, él por su parte aumentaba la velocidad del ritmo haciendo que mis suspiros fueran más y más audibles hasta que logramos el clímax del encuentro gritando el nombre del otro con todo lo que da la respiración.

Al haber acabado esperó un poco más antes de romper nuestro vinculo y después beso mi frente para quedarnos juntos lo que quedaba del día. Celebrando nuestro amor hasta el cansancio. Mis planes tendrían que esperar aunque de un modo u otro terminamos haciendo lo que tenía en mente. En la noche caímos rendidos a Morfeo, las sábanas cubrían nuestros cuerpos pero no nuestros sentimientos, los cuales quedaban in fragantis al dormir el uno contra el otro, deseando quedar así hasta la eternidad.

* * *

><p>No se les olvide dejar review plis 3<p>

Pueden buscarme en fb como DanLRadcliffeW donde comparto muchos mangas Yaoi que me ayudaron a hacer ese capitulo posible

**Besos a Tod s**


	10. ¿Cita Doble?

Hola queridas y queridos, lamento mucho la recaída que tuve con este fic. Espero les guste este capi que traigo aquí para ustedes y que la linea de tiempo sea concisa, dudas, preguntas y demás pueden hacerlas con review o PM. Agradezco a mi amiga hermosa** Kagomexsiempre**, **danishippudden** y al invitado anonimo que me dejaron review con mi ultima noticia desmoralizante, así que espero que esto reponga mi irresponsabilidad. Además gracias a **Guadalupe**, no sabes lo que tu apoyo significo para que retomara este fic~

**Dissclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto®

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10: ¿Cita doble?<strong>

**By DanLRadcliffeW**

**Matsuri's POV**

Llegamos a Wakayama a eso del medio día, al entrar en el poblado comencé a ver la gran cantidad de vendedores que estaban en la plaza principal; todos listos con mercancía referente al festival de sakuras. Adornos para el cabello, kimonos y muchas cosas más. Sari-chan no había pronunciado palabra en todo el camino, eso me tenía algo preocupada, a menos de que estuviera pensando algo muy serio no solía ser así. Decidí amenizar un poco el ambiente jalándola a todos y cada uno de los puestos artesanales para ver todas las curiosidades presentes.

-¡Pruebate esto!- dije pasándole una peineta –y también es abanico, ¡se verían espectaculares con tu kimono!

-¿Matsu-chan?- baje un poco mi cabeza, al parecer Sari-chan no se hallaba de los mejores animos –¡Matsu-chan! Eres tan tierna Matsu-chan pero a ti te quedarían mejor es más asomémonos mejor al otro puesto de allá, debe haber algo que combine con tu hermoso kimono…- Aunque Sari-chan seguía hablando la información era imposible de ser procesada "_Kami-sama ¿Qué he hecho? ¡He vuelto a activar el lado compulsivo de Sari-chan para comprarme cosas" _me dije a mi misma. Bueno, al menos su actitud parecía haberse aligerado un poco.

Dos horas después Sari-chan había arrasado con la mitad de los puestos comprando más cosas todavía, maquillaje, recuerditos, accesorios y mucho más. Itetsu-kun y Ujara-kun nos seguían a todas partes y aunque era más de medio día y no habíamos comido nada ninguno se quejaba de que Sari-chan y yo no nos hubiéramos parado en ningún momento. En medio del recorrido logramos ver un gran palacio que se alzaba de manera majestuosa dejando a la vista de todos la fina arquitectura y los exquisitos detalles que adornaban sus inmensos ventanales.

Cuando la compulsividad de mi amiga se hubo estabilizado a niveles normales decidimos buscar un lugar donde acampar a las salidas; Sari y yo compartiríamos tienda, era como irse de pijamada pero al aire libre, cosa que no hacíamos desde hace algún tiempo ya. Cerca quedaba un pequeño afluente ya que Wakayama es una cuidad un poco montañosa, muy diferente de Suna, hay mucho más verde en esta región. El festival tomaría lugar mañana domingo en el castillo, estaba muy emocionada ya que nunca había estado con mi amiga en un festival de este tipo.

Con las tiendas ya colocadas los chicos se dirigieron a buscar algo de leña en los alrededores, no habíamos comido nada, me dirigí a mi mochila para buscar una botella de agua y tomarla como nunca.

-Sari-chan te emocionas mucho con las compras, siempre me dejas sumamente agotada- dije haciendo algo de pucheros a mi amiga, si bien podía ser para muchos divertido, sinceramente no estaba en mi lista.

-¡Ay! Matsu-chan- dijo tomándome de las manos –gracias, muchas gracias- yo la miraba sin entender muy bien a qué se refería –siempre tan noble amiga, si no fuera por ti tendría el peor animo del mundo, gracias por ser tan buena conmigo, por quererme y cuidarme- Sea lo que fuera que estuviera rondando su mente al parecer ya se sentía mucho más tranquila con relación a la mañana. –Que te parece si ponemos a cocinar algo, si estamos en una aldea desconocida más vale aprovechar, ¿no?-

-¡Está bien! ¡Comencemos!- Sacando algunas de las provisiones que teníamos en nuestros bolsos comenzamos a preparar más o menos algo bueno para los cuatro, la leña al parecer estaba al alcance por lo que formamos una fogata mediana y guardamos algunos leños para después, de todas maneras todavía era temprano, alrededor de las 6 de la tarde y el sol todavía permanecía en los cielos.

Después de haber cenado y reposado tan ricos alimentos, Sari-chan me acompaño a un afluente que Ujara-kun nos había dicho que quedaba cerca, tratamos de asearnos un poco para eliminar el cansancio del viaje y nos colocamos ropas cómodas de las cuales como era costumbre el negro predominaba.

Volvimos a salir rumbo al poblado, nosotras juntas y los chicos a cada lada; Ujara-kun del mi lado e Itetsu-kun al lado de Sari-chan. Algunos fuegos artificiales ya comenzaban a exponerse en las ventas de todos los comerciantes.

**Sari's POV**

Reconozco que mi humor había estado de perros desde la mañana; pero gracias a Kami-sama mi gran amiga lo había disuelto en un dos por tres. Así que ya estando fuera de Suna no me iba a amargar lo que quedaba del fin de semana; claro que tendría siempre mis ojos bien puestos en esos dos, que lo último que me provocan es confianza.

El sol había comenzado a ponerse y las calles se llenaban rápidamente, muchos turistas habían llegado a contemplar el maravilloso festival. ¡Estaba ansiosa! El día de mañana, entraríamos al castillo del señor feudal a contemplar las rosadas flores de singular belleza.

Llegamos a la plaza principal de la ciudad, un gran grupo de malabaristas ofrecían un gran espectáculo, acompañados al son de la música. Realizando una gran cantidad de movimientos que solo se logran con disciplina y entrenamiento. Sus trajes eran coloridos y de ellos sobresalía el color dorado; llamando más aún la atención. En verdad era un gran festival el que se vendría y todos desde ya hacían todo tipo de actividades de entretenimiento.

Muchos niños corrían con varitas de pólvora que destellaban en forma de chispas. Parecían estrellas fugaces.

De repente la música cambio, era un poco más suave, como ambientando la plaza, muchas parejas se juntaron para compartir la suave tonada del momento. Momento incómodo me deparaba. Para cuando me quise dar cuenta Matsu-chan ya había sido jalada del brazo por Ujara-kun. Estaba nerviosa, lo sabía de sobremanera. Al tiempo yo también era arrastrada por Ittetsu-kun a donde todos se hallaban bailando, algunos muy alegremente.

A regañadientes traté de hallarle el lado agradable a todo eso y antes de darme cuenta ya había oscurecido y seguíamos los cuatro en aquel lugar, tal vez mi suposiciones eran erróneas, a lo mejor podía comenzar a pensar en ellos de un modo más amable, ¡Porque todavía no se ganan mi confianza!

La gente comenzó a separarse en pequeños grupitos, listos ya para descansar, algunos para seguir festejando, sea como sea, la plaza quedo algo desolada en poco tiempo, Ujara-kun parecía hablar con Matsu-chan, me pregunto qué le estará diciendo…

**Matsuri's POV**

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué dices?- Me preguntaba Ujara-kun. Me había estado comentando que cerca del lugar donde acampamos hay una pequeña colina, donde podíamos deleitar la vista con el paisaje.

-¡Sí! Espera y le digo a Sari-chan…

Trato de abrir mis ojos, pero estos están vendados, mis muñecas atadas detrás de mi espalda. ¿Qué había pasado? Recordaba haber volteado a ver a mi amiga, cuando todo de repente había oscurecido. El suelo se sentía frio contra la piel de mi espalda, la oscuridad reinaba, no sabía dónde estaba, aunque el olor a humedad predominaba en el ambiente de ese lugar; a lo lejos se escuchaban sonidos, los animales nocturnos seguían sus rutinas. Tirada sobre el suelo, comencé a forcejear mis manos, intentando liberarme de mis ataduras, pero estaban muy bien hechas, algún shinobi con experiencia debía de haberlas hecho. Me sentía desesperada e incluso un poco claustrofóbica, pero no debía permitir que esos sentimientos se apoderara de mí, para ello había entrenado duro y por horas interminables, yo soy una de las alumnas del kazekage, tengo que liberarme. Escuché pasos acercándose a mí por el frente, disimulé el no estar despierta por si escuchaba algo, atenta a mi alrededor.

-Es realmente una hermosura, aunque sé que solo tiene ojos para el kazekage, me pregunto qué pasaría si...- decía el extraño agachándose en frente mío, podía sentir como posaba una mano sobre mi cintura moviéndola en un suave vaivén mezclado con algunos apretones aquí y allá. No sabía qué hacer, quería salir corriendo; las lagrimas comenzaban a reunirse, me sentía un nudo en la garganta, la persona que estaba sobre mí podría hacer cualquier movimiento sin que me diera cuenta y no podría evitarlo.

-Hey Ujara, ¿ya comenzaste?, vaya que te la quieres devorar de una, ¿no?- reconocí la voz de Ittetsu-kun. Ahora estaba comenzando a enojarme, como podía Ujara-kun haberme colocado de esta forma, me había inmovilizado. ¿Devorar? ¿Qué podía llegar significar eso?

-Hermano déjame en paz, ¿quieres? para eso ya tienes tu platillo servido, ¡¿o me equivoco?!- decía irritado el rubio.

-Como quieras, de todas maneras ya me iba- dijo desapareciendo tan rápido como llegó. ¿Qué había pasado con Sari-chan?

Sentí como me tomaban de los hombros para así quedar sentada, con las piernas estiradas, lo cual era muy incómodo. Luego las manos de mi acompañante se fueron hasta las vendas de mis ojos liberándome a la oscuridad de la noche. No sabía qué horas eran pero solo quería salir de allí. Abro mis ojos y es efectivamente el rubio quien se encuentra enfrente mío.

-Matsuri-chan, que alegría ver que estas despierta, duermes mucho sabes y así no son tan divertidas las salidas- No le respondí nada, solo veía expectante esperando a que realizara algún movimiento.

Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, pasando varios mechones detrás de mi oreja, el tacto ahora me resultaba repulsivo, bajó su mano hasta mi cuello y comenzó a acercarse lentamente mientras yo lo seguía viendo muy fijamente, me hallaba muy furiosa por su atrevimiento; cuando estuvo solo a unos centímetros de mí con la clara intención de besarme, voltee la cara hacia otro lado haciendo que un enojo incomparable se apoderara de Ujara-san quien me agarró la cara con fuerza para esta vez besarme con furia y agonía, era el fin, lo sabía, sin saber qué hacer, comencé a retorcerme, tratando de librarme del agarre que me manipulaba, las lagrimas de impotencia comenzaban a bajar por mi cara, no sabía que más hacer para quitármelo de encima, todo esto era una pesadilla.

Comencé a seguirle el juego por unos minutos, pensar que ese era mi primer beso, él comenzó a aligerar el agarre. Al menos podía ganar algo de tiempo con eso, con suerte podría terminar desatada. Nos seguimos besando por largo rato, después de esto juró que lavaré mi boca con jabón. Cuando ya se hubo creado el ambiente de confianza que esperaba, lo primero que hice fue subir mi rodilla con todas mis fuerzas, al encontrarse de cuclillas frente a mí, fue fácil dar en el punto ideal.

-¡Perra desgraciada, esta me las vas a pagar!- Gritaba el ambarino retorciéndose de dolor sobre sí mismo. Como pude me paré para salir corriendo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, debía encontrar a Sari-chan y salir de allí a toda prisa, haber salido de Suna era el error más grande que habíamos tenido, solas lejos de todos, lejos de Gaara-sensei. Habíamos sido una presa fácil para dos intentos de shinobi.

-Sari-chan, Sari-chan- Gritaba desesperada.

Pude vislumbrar que era una cueva en la que estábamos y los caminos se entrecruzaban por dentro formando un gran laberinto, ¿Izquierda, derecha? Imposible saberlo en medio de tal desesperación. Sentía los pasos de alguien más, Ujara-san podría estarme siguiendo, el simple pensamiento me hizo desconcentrarme y tropezar con algunas de las rocas del suelo, por suerte no caí y seguí corriendo gritando desesperada el nombre de mi amiga.

-No tienes a donde ir querida, esto es un callejón sin salida- dijo gritando a lo lejos, al escuchar sus palabras dejé de correr. Tenía razón, esto era un callejón sin salida, yo tendría que hacer una para sobrevivir, busqué cerca algo que diera la impresión de ser filoso, menos mal la humedad del lugar había ayudado a la cristalización de ciertas rocas. Busqué entre la oscuridad del lugar algo que pudiera liberarme de mis ataduras, ya que al ser atada, se habían asegurado de quitarme el bolso que usualmente iba atado a la pierna, despojándome de todas mis armas. Con malabares y artilugios pude por fin logré agarrar una piedra de aspecto filoso que se deslizaba entre mis dedos como la mantequilla, cortando toda la piel de mis manos a su paso, rápida y letal fue la maniobra pero al menos pude liberar mis manos. Para entonces Ujara-san ya se encontraba en frente mío, lo vi con determinación y disgusto y tome posición de batalla.

-Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba, pareces enojada-

-¿Cómo te atreviste?-

-Cortejar es cansado, sobre todo cuando se es ignorado- No respondí de inmediato, esto era ridículo, no iba a tolerar este comportamiento bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-¿Donde está Sari-chan?- dije con los dientes apretados, podía perder el control en cualquier momento.

-Divirtiéndose, tal y como lo estábamos haciendo nosotros, ¿no te gustaría jugar un rato más?-

-Ni pensarlo-

-Es una pena que no quieras llegar a la mejor parte, pero tú te lo pierdes-

-No recuerdo haber solicitado algo parecido.

Ambos estábamos muy quietos en nuestras respectivas posiciones analizando los movimientos del contrario, ambos en posiciones de batalla, yo dispuesta a lo que hiciera falta. La oscuridad no ayudaba, así que decidí cerrar los ojos, para concentrarme más en mis otros sentidos aunque no era muy buena en eso. Podía sentir el sonido del viento cortarse, la batalla comenzaba, salté hacia atrás, evitando que un kunai me hiriera, debía preparar mi ofensiva y no sabía ningún tipo de ninjutsu que me pudiese ayudar. Así seguimos por un minuto más o menos, el había lanzado varios kunais y sin darme cuenta había quedado rodeada dentro de un circulo formado por las armas lanzadas, caminando desorientada, tropecé y caí, no me había fijado que las cuchillas lanzadas, estaban siendo sujetadas por unos hilos en sus extremos, debía salir rápido del circulo o quien sabe que podría pasarme. Sucedió lo impensable, sosteniendo los hilos de los kunais con una mano y con la otra complementando los sellos, lanzó su ninjutsu directo hacia a mí.

-¡Elemento de fuego: Capsula infernal!- Grito para luego soplar el fuego con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, dirigiendo las llamas a través de los hilos de los kunais, que al rodearme comenzaba a subir, cerrándose sobre mí como un iglú. Por mi mente, cruzaron todos los momentos preciados de mi vida de manera rápida. Pesaría en mi consciencia el paradero de mi amiga por toda la eternidad sin saber cómo se encontraba ella. La experiencia en el campo de batalla estaba pasando factura, pero no podía permitirme morir. Antes de que las llamas me atraparan usé la oportuna luminosidad del lugar para agarrar cuantas piedras tuviese a mi alcance y con la puntería en la mira comencé a tirárselas a mi adversario logrando que soltara dos de los hilos, por lo que estos se consumieron al contacto con el fuego haciendo una puerta no suficientemente grande como para salir sin ser perjudicada. El humo no me había alcanzado, pero estaba cansada y sin armas para defenderme, como lo mío era el combate a corto y medio alcance, minimicé la distancia entre nosotros, corriendo hacia él, solo el taijutsu podría salvarme de lo peor. El jutsu de fuego se había desvanecido pero ya no era necesario, una luz muy tenue se filtraba por el interior de las paredes de la caverna iluminando nuestras siluetas levemente.

Estaba a menos de un metro de él lista para propinarle un golpe en el pecho, solo necesitaba uno para acabarlo y él lo sabía, por lo que atinó a esquivarlo intentando huir de mí, ahora era yo la que lo perseguía y estaba segura de poder acabar con ese remedo de ninja. Rápidamente lo alcancé, me le abalancé encima suyo, tirándonos a los dos en el suelo, giramos; quedando sobre él, le aprisionaba la yugular con un kunai que saqué de su bolso ninja.

-Me dices donde se encuentra Sari-chan ahora mismo- dije demandante. Podía ver en sus ojos el miedo mientras unas gotas pequeñas de sangre bajaban por su cuello.

-Te llevaré con ella, no me hagas nada- suplicaba debajo de mí, agitando las manos sobre su cabeza.

-¡Oh, pero claro que lo harás!- de un movimiento rápido lo voltee de cara contra el suelo halé sus manos detrás de su espalda baja, tal y como había hecho conmigo, atando sus manos con un alambre que reposaba dentro de bolso ninja. Habiéndolo inmovilizado hice que se levantara sin mi ayuda y caminara por los pasillos internos del lugar mostrando el camino hacia Sari-chan -No intentes nada, te lo advierto, llegaras en pedazos de lo contrario- dije en un tono frio y sin sentimiento que nunca antes me había escuchado pronunciar jamás.

La luz era cada vez más clara, ya debía ser de mañana y la visibilidad mejoraba aún más. En cuestión de segundos llegamos hasta donde se hallaba Sari-chan, estaba sentada sobre una roca, rodillas pegadas a la frente y un llanto interminable la acompañaba, Ittetsu-san se hallaba inconsciente en el suelo, de un rápido movimiento dejé inconsciente al rubio para correr hacia mi amiga, la abracé, sobé su cabello que para mi sorpresa estaba hecho trizas, no dijo nada en ningún momento, ni siquiera levantó su cabeza para ver quién era la persona que la sostenía contra el pecho, pero eso no sería necesario, sabía que yo estaba allí.

traté de sacudirla un poco por los hombros para salir de ese lugar, pero nada parecía sacarla del trance en el que se hallaba sumida, como pude, la saqué de la cueva, debiamos buscar nuestras cosas, darnos un baño y largarnos cuanto antes.

Cuando salimos de la caverna, los luminosos rayos del sol me dejaron cegada por unos minutos, Seguíamos en medio de ese bosque montañoso lleno de sube y bajas, el camino era fácil de localizar así que volver no sería un problema. Sari-chan seguía fuera de si misma, al voltear a su lado y observarla con detenimiento vi que sus ropas se hallaban muy rasgadas, su falda solo cubría lo necesario y en la parte de arriba su blusa de mayas era todo lo que la acompañaba con su top negro. El pánico se apoderaba de mí, eso no podía haber sucedido, simplemente no podía, ella era mucho más fuerte que yo, no había forma de que ella...

Concéntrate Matsuri, fue lo que me dije, debíamos ir a buscar nuestras cosas, salir de allí sin dejar rastro y buscar el hospital más cercano del lugar. Encontramos nuestras tiendas justo donde las habíamos colocado, las deje tal cual, solo agarré nuestros bolsos de equipaje y traté de recordar donde estaba el afluente más cercano, caminamos un poco más encontrando una cascada de baja altura, tres metros a lo mucho, perfecto, la fuerza de la caída del agua nos haría bien a las dos, para quitarnos todo el asco que sentíamos en ese mismo momento.

Como pude, despojé a Sari-chan de sus ropajes sucios y la ayude a entrar en la cascada, le ayude a restregarse por todas partes, tenía moretones en la espalda, en los brazos, en las piernas y el cabello hecho trizas caía en mechones desordenados cubriendo toda su frente. Salimos, la ayude a vestirse nuevamente y procedí a hacer lo mismo conmigo, el tiempo apremiaba y no podía darme el lujo de malgastarlo, prendí una fogata y en ella eché los ropajes de esa maldita noche, aunque la avanzada mañana no nos apoyaba para pasar desapercibidas, logramos mezclarnos entre los turistas que seguían llegando a disfrutar del festival de sakuras. Wakayaba quedaba a una distancia considerable de Suna, así que con suerte podríamos estar en casa para el anochecer. Sentía que si veía el desierto me desplomaría y lloraría de felicidad, y solo tal vez Sari-chan habría recuperado el habla.

Sari-chan llevaba una chaqueta con capucha, para que nadie viera su cabello, se aferraba a mis hombros con fuerza, no había parado de llorar en toda la mañana, yo la sujetaba fuerte y muy de cerca, tratando de pasar desapercibidas. Me metí tanto en mis pensamientos que al sentir la respiración acompasada de mi amiga supe que estaba caminando con los ojos cerrados, le besé la frente, me sentía impotente, desdichada, su tristeza era la mía. Solas en ese lejano lugar habíamos sido la presa más fácil de atacar.

Estábamos llegando a las puertas de Wakayama veía que todo el mundo se abría paso, dejándonos caminar sin tropiezos. Algo no andaba bien, ese día las calles estaban a explotar, ¿por qué la gente abría paso? Eso no era de importancia ahora, seguí con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, debíamos avanzar, tropecé con alguien, no voltee a ver quién era solo murmuré algo parecido a muérete, no podía con la decepción ni la rabia, ese alguien se detuvo y me haló del hombro llamando mi atención.

Unos ojos agua marina me miraban fijamente, con detenimiento, no podía creerlo. Su nombre salió de mis labio y me desmayé.

* * *

><p><strong>Recomendación<strong>: Hugo de Martin Scorsese~~

Review?

Besos.

Dan.


	11. Festival de Sakuras

****Aunque no hubo reviews~ de la vez pasada, aquí les traigo el nuevo capi T.T me lo merezco, lo sé no debí dejarlo abandonado tanto tiempo. En fin, espero que la gente vuelva poco a ~~

**Dissclaimer:**Dissclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto®**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11: Festival de Sakuras<strong>

**By DanLRadcliffeW**

**Gaara's POV**

Matsuri había pasado justo al lado mío con la cabeza baja, llevaba a Sari agarrada por la cintura con fuerza, el equipaje que llevaban era ligero, me causó mucha curiosidad saber que estaban haciendo en Wakayama ya que ellas no hacían nada sin notificación previa, al parecer no se ha percatado de mi presencia por lo que atino a tomarla de su hombro derecho haciéndola girarse hacia a mí, voltea mirando sobre su hombro, con mi mano todavía en él y abre sus ojos con gran sorpresa, con las pupilas dilatadas, para luego ver como se desvanece rápidamente ante mi presencia. Algo andaba mal, ella no era de las que solía desmayarse tan fácilmente, Sari se pegaba a su cuerpo con desesperación evitando que cayera y se golpeara contra el suelo, comenzó a llorar con fuerzas sobre el cuerpo de Matsuri, abrazándola.

Me acerqué a Sari, quería depositar mi mano sobre su hombro pero esta esquivó mi contacto de un movimiento brusco, sus ojos hinchados no dejaban de descargar gruesas y pesadas lagrimas, su respiración era entrecortada y su mirada estaba llena de miedo, su mente parecía ausente y lo único que la mantenía atada al presente era el cuerpo desmayado de Matsuri entre sus brazos.

Me acerque una vez más, tratando de hacer que reaccionara, pero parecía abstraída en su propio mundo, suspiré abatido. ¿Qué rayos había sucedido? Traté de no quitarle la vista a mis dos alumnas, al mismo tiempo, Kankuro también intentaba acercarse a las dos chicas justo cuando estaba a menos de un metro de Sari, esta comenzó a gritar con toda la fuerza que expedían sus pulmones, era una escena realmente horrible, todos los que se encontraban cerca nos miraron con curiosidad, podía ver a Temari acercarse corriendo a la entrada a recibirnos tal y como habíamos acordado. Se congeló al ver a Sari en tal estado emitiendo cada vez gritos más y más fuertes, instintivamente corrió hacía mis pupilas abrazándolas fuertemente, todo se tranquilizó en un instante, como si de un hechizo se hubiese tratado, Sari calló al instante en el que era sostenida entre los brazos de mi hermana. Con agilidad logró quitarle a Matsuri, la cargó y me la pasó y luego procedió a susurrarle algo al oído a Sari, la agarro de la mano y la jaló en dirección hacia el castillo del señor feudal. Quería saber que había pasado pero tendría que esperar hasta el momento oportuno para enterarme de todo. Seguí a Temari de cerca, los aldeanos retomaron lo que estaban haciendo hacía unos minutos, clamando la tranquilidad que había reinado momentos atrás una vez más.

Entramos al castillo, mi hermana nos guió por los pasillos de este hasta su habitación, me pidió que dejara a Matsuri sobre su futón, Sari todavía no había dicho nada al respecto, solo se quedó cabizbaja.

-Síganme por favor, los llevaré a que tomen el té con Tokugawa-dono- Salimos de la habitación y la escena que dejaba atrás era más sombría de lo que podía imaginar, apenas Temari soltó la mano de Sari, esta corrió al futón donde se encontraba la castaña desmayada.

Temari nos guió a través de los pasillos nuevamente hasta llegar al patio, cuya decoración era sin igual, como en la tarde la entrada al castillo estaría permitida a todo el público que desease admirar las sakuras de su interior, la limpieza y armonización del lugar daban invitación a recorrer el lugar. Tokugawa-dono ya se hallaba sentado esperando por nosotros, para dar la bienvenida y aprovechar para degustar el té.

-Emabajadora, Kazekage, Kankuro-dono, que placer verlos reunidos, vamos tomen asiento el té llegará dentro de poco, he apartado para ustedes una cosecha especial para el día de hoy que espero disfruten con gran animo.

-Muchas gracias Tokugawa-dono, pero me temo debo de retirarme inmediatamente, un asunto de suma urgencia reclama mi presencia- dijo mi hermana, realizó una reverencia y salió rápido del lugar pero al cruzar por mi lado me dijo que no me preocupara, que ella cuidaría de misalumnas hasta que se sintieran mejor. A lo que asentí consintiendo su decisión, Kankuro y yo procedimos a pasar la tarde con el señor feudal.

**Temari's POV**

Entré a la que era mi habitación, las chicas seguían en la misma posición, Matsuri-chan se ve que no despertaría hasta un buen rato, me dirigí hacia Sari-chan para ver como seguía, ya no lloraba y su respirar se había vuelto tranquilo. Me acerqué a ella y la llevé hasta el otro lado de la habitación, la cual era espaciosa, para así dejar a la pequeña Matsuri-chan descansar.

-¿Cómo te sientes Sari-chan?-Traté de averiguar su reacción leyendo sus gestos, todavía seguía asustada.

-Bien, creo.

-¿Podrías decirme que paso?

-Matsu-chan y yo vinimos al festival, pero ayer... ayer...-No pudo terminar la explicación volviendo a romper en llanto, uno silencioso. Creo que lo mejor será no preguntar por ahora, llamé a una de las sirvientas del palacio y pedí algo de comer, debía estar hambrienta, a lo mejor con el despertar de la castaña las cosas se solucionarían, sino, al menos podríamos averiguar qué había sucedido que las había dejado tan conmocionadas.

Sirvieron Chuka-soba, que es sopa de fideos junto con unos rollos de sushi fresco, al principio tímida pero claramente hambrienta, Sari-chan tomó sus palillos para comer y devoró de todo un poco hasta quedar satisfecha, después de eso le ofrecí un baño caliente, en las aguas termales disponibles en el castillo y un kimono elegante para la tarde, evitando a toda costa volver a mencionar el tema, Matsuri-chan no despertaría a tiempo para ver el festival, lo cual sería una pena, no era seguro si podríamos volver a Wakayama el próximo año para el festejo.

Al parecer el baño tuvo su efecto positivo después de todo, ya se veía Sari-chan más relajada, hombros sueltos, postura erguida, andar pausado, ¡su cabello! el cual goteaba dejando un pequeño sendero a su paso, había sido brutalmente tajado haciendo que se viera disparejo y nada prolijo, le ayude a secarse el cabello para luego conducirla hasta los vestidores, donde le pasé un kimono de color azul cielo, detalles blancos y rosados, obi rojo, como pude peiné su cabello, haciendo un recogido que disimulara el desbalance que tenía y una vez estuvo seco lo decoré con una peineta que había comprado. Luego proseguí a alistarme, pero yo llevaría un kimono verde con detalles dorados y un obi negro, recogí también mi cabello, aunque me sentía un poco rara de esa manera, ya que no estaba acostumbrada.

Nos quedamos un rato más en mis aposentos con la esperanza de que Matsuri-chan despertaría pero no fue así, estaba que llegaba el borde de la locura, una no hablaba y la otra estaba desmayada, realmente preocupante. Poco a poco, el castillo comenzó a llenarse de todos los transeúntes, comerciantes, pobladores locales y demás personas que se encontraban en la ciudad al momento de la celebración.

Shikamaru había salido en la mañana a averiguar algo relacionado con su misión y había prometido volver para la tarde, el señor feudal daría un discurso antes de que comenzaran los músicos a tocar, presentaría a Gaara como su invitado de honor, se repartiría comida, habrían malabaristas y demás personas apoyando el entretenimiento y por último habría una presentación de fuegos artificiales, todo un itinerario. Todos se irían muy entrada la noche, por lo que habían algunos ninjas contratados para cuidar de la seguridad pública, aunque muy rara vez se presentaban disturbios.

A las 6.30 de la tarde Kankuro pasó por nosotras a la habitación, Gaara quería que nos reuniéramos para pasar un momentos juntos ya que el día se había pasado algo rápido y no habíamos dado cupo a un momento en familia, nos dirigimos hasta el balcón desde donde observaríamos todos los eventos de la noche y tomamos asientos provisionales, Sari-chan se sentó apartada de nosotros. Entre todos hicimos esfuerzo sobrehumano para no decir nada, pero Kankuro no pudo soltar una que otra pregunta en el resto de la tarde.

Cerca de las 8 pm llegó mi amado novio a quién recibí de manera calurosa, dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, no quería armar escenas delate de Kankuro porque ya sabía que se pondría fastidioso, como no sabían de mi relación con el ninja de la hoja, traté de ser discreta en nuestras demostraciones de afecto, tampoco era como si pretendiese ocultarlo; las miradas que le lanzaba mi hermano marionetista eran peores que las que hubiese lanzado cualquier padre sobre la faz de la tierra, mientras tanto Gaara... pues no opinaba mucho, lo de costumbre, me dije riendo un poco. Ya era hora de espantar el ambiente sombrío y tétrico que nos perseguía, por lo que me dirigí hasta Sari-chan, para integrarla a nuestra reunión, debía sacar esa chispa suya a como diera lugar esa noche.

**Shikamaru's POV **

Había gastado mi mañana buscando la banda de criminales de la que debía recoger información, el bandido Ishidate y sus compañeros habían comenzado a recolectar más miembros en sus tropas: ladrones, espías y uno que otro renegado que buscaba pertenecer a alguna organización, para saquear poblados de diferentes naciones. Aunque no tenían mucha fama, los ataques se habían vuelto muy frecuentes últimamente, lo cual me resultaba curioso, se llevaban las joyas, alimentos y vestimentas finas de los lugares poco concurridos y relativamente tranquilos, sin mencionar que tomaban a las mujeres locales para su propia diversión. Aunque la tarea en sí era fácil había resultado ser una banda algo escurridiza, hubiese sido mucho más fácil de encontrar si hubiese contado con algún ninja de tipo rastreador como Kiba o Shino. Además de que era curioso el hecho de que no debía interceptarlos sino solo localizarlos y saber más acerca de su líder y cuáles eran los planes a realizar próximamente.

Había recorrido cerca de unos 5 kilómetros cuadrados revisando los alrededores de Wakayama, pero no había recolectado nada útil, todo esto era demasiado problemático para mí, es para que hubiesen mandado a un grupito de genins a hacer esto, pero Tsunade-sama me lo había solicitado como algo personal, por lo que debía guardar discreción acerca del tema, aunque la verdad no entiendo porque tanto escándalo por una banda de asaltadores baratos. Estas más bien habían resultado ser unas "vacaciones" muy provechosas.

Llegando al castillo, los sirvientes del lugar me indicaron que debía alistarme la presentación del festival y que los eventos darían inicio dentro de poco; así que me asee y me dirigí al balcón donde se encontraban el resto de los invitados, fue una sorpresa ver que toda la familia Sabaku No se encontraba allí presente. Mi chica problemática se veía muy bien en ese kimono verde, que daba a sobresalir sus curvas, me acerco a ella, me recibe con un gran abrazo, también besa mi mejilla, está algo tensa y noto que le lanza miradas disimuladas a su hermano Kankuro, quien al parecer no le gusta el hecho de que esté con Temari.

Por lo que a propósito la tomo de la cintura, pegándola todo lo que puedo a mi cuerpo para darle un beso apasionado en los labios, haciendo que mi problemática rubia se sonroje a un nivel que nunca habría sospechado que podría hacerlo. Me queda viendo con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida, al fondo Kankuro parece rodeado de un aura negra mirando con ganas de pulverizarme, lo cual se me hace muy chistoso, tomo a Temari de la mano y me dirijo a saludarlo.

- ¿Qué hay? Tiempo sin verlos, ¿qué tal el desierto?- La cara de mi cuñado se volvía cada vez de color más oscuro como cuando se aguanta la respiración y una vena de su cuello resaltaba prominentemente, Temari alcanzó a darme un codazo en las costillas, era claro que ellos no sabían de nuestra relación y mi novia no quería forzar los hechos. Kankuro no respondió, voltee a ver a Gaara pero este solo miraba a una chica de cabello castaño, que estaba sentada en un rincón del lugar. Antes de que Kankuro pudiese pulverizarme con la mirada, apareció el señor feudal a quien todos saludamos con respeto, nos indicó que nos acercáramos más hacia el borde, para poder presenciar los espectáculos.

-Buenas noches tengan todos, me gustaría darles una gratificante bienvenida a todos ustedes, especialmente a nuestros invitados que han viajado desde otros poblados para acompañarnos en esta hermosa celebración, espero que todo esté siendo de su agrado, disfruten la comida, los espectáculos y la música, ahora procederemos al inicio del festival de Sakuras.

La multitud estaba muy alborotada, todo esto era problemático pero ya mañana sería lunes y todo volvería a la normalidad. Podía escuchar la música incrementarse más y más, el ritmo de los tambores, para que los espectáculos darán inicio, un grupo de malabaristas iniciaba a hacer demostraciones con fuego y otros accesorios que hicieron que el público se animara, así pasaron las horas, hubieron canciones, danzas y comida hasta la media noche, Fue en ese momento que hice una reverencia disculpándome con los demás presentes, ese era un momento que no podía dejar pasar, tome a mi problemática chica de la mano, para retirarnos a un ligar más privado. La chica de pelo castaño, se había ido sin ser notada, probablemente había vuelto a su habitación.

Salimos del edificio principal del castillo caminando, esquivando la gente que se había conglomerado en el área, por suerte el lugar era lo suficientemente grande para que nos retiráramos a un lugar un poco más intimo. Subimos a la copa de un árbol con ramas lo suficientemente gruesas como para aguantar el peso de ambos y nos quedamos en ese lugar esperando que los fuegos artificiales apareciera surcando los cielos.

-Kankuro pudo haberte hecho trizas, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-No hará nada mientras estés presente- dije sonriendo con aires de superioridad.

-Te confías demasiado.

- Calma mujer, comienzas a dar lata...

- ¡Oye! No me- No la permito terminar las frase, uniéndonos una vez más.

Sería nuestra última noche juntos en este fin de semana y no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, la beso con desesperación y desmesura haciendo que cada nervio de su cuerpo se sensibilice a mi tacto, provocándole soltar suspiros por doquier, erizando su piel al sentirla contra la mía, excitándola para poseerla nuevamente y hacerla mía. Esta noche volveríamos a ser uno, amándonos sin cansancio hasta desplomarnos y llegar juntos a los brazos de Morfeo, porque la vida que llevamos es peligrosa y no sabemos cuando las oportunidades dejaran de estar a nuestro favor, por eso es necesario vivir el ahora y no permitir que los momentos especiales se nos escapen de las manos. El cielo comienza a iluminarse y ambos subimos nuestros rostros al cielo, apreciando las figuras que la pólvora forma.

**Sari's POV**

Estaba segura de que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían iniciado las actividades del festival, pero no me sentía de ánimos para disfrutarlas, así que decidí retirarme a la habitación con sigilo, Matsu-chan todavía no había despertado, yo también debería descansar un rato, aunque estaba segura que si lo hacía las pesadillas invadirían la tranquilidad que deseaba encontrar.

Se veía tan calmada en medio de la habitación recostada en el futón, Temari-san había dejado unos almohadones cuando nos estábamos arreglando para el festival, había dicho que podía usarlos para relajarme. Como puedo me acomodo en el suelo, cerca de mi amiga, no es que fuera el lugar más cómodo para descansar de un día tan largo pero no es como si ya no hubiese dormido en lugares parecido, cuando te mandan de misiones hasta lo más impensable puede suceder. Me acerque a mi amiga y me recosté al lado de ella, desearía que estuviese despierta para poder hablar con ella, la necesitaba. La noche caía sobre mí, de manera dura y pesada hasta hacerme caer dormida.

Me levanto estrepitosamente respirando entrecortado ¿qué hora era? no lo sabía, solo deseaba que amaneciera pronto, quería con ganas escuchar el cantar de los pájaros, anunciando el nuevo día porque eso solo quería decir que podríamos volver a casa, volver a nuestra amada Suna. Volteo a ver a Matsu-chan y sigue dormida, ha de estar muy cansada, pienso, tal y como yo, pero sabía que por más que lo intentara no retomaría el ansiado sueño una vez más. Abro la puerta corrediza que da hacia el pasillo y salgo a buscar ¿qué es lo que busco; una escapatoria, una salida? solo quiero alejarme, desaparecer. Entre pasos y preguntas llego al patio, nuevamente. La luna esta en lo alto, aunque no por mucho, aparentemente, mostraba un hermoso cuarto creciente.

Aunque la luminosidad no es la mejor decido recorrer el lugar ahora vacío y aunque su belleza no parece de este mundo no la disfruto totalmente, para mí solo hay gris, estoy muy triste. Me acerco despacio a una fuente de agua que hay en medio del patio, me arrodillo y busco mi reflejo en el agua, ahora si agradezco la poca luminosidad del momento, no me reconozco a mí misma, el cabello enmarañado, los rasguños en todas partes y los moretones no se hacen ocultar, rompo en llanto y trato de entender cómo puedo ser tan débil, cobarde y endeble. Esa no era la imagen que tenía de mi misma, pero no, no volvería a verme en esta situación sin importar cuán duro tuviera que luchar, cuanto trabajo enfrentar, me prometía a mi misma ser fuerte y lanzarme al mundo.

Alguien se acerca, lo veo aparecer del otro lado de la pequeña laguna, esos ojos que ya he visto muchas veces con ese cabello rojo fuego que contrasta con su piel pálida. Me levanto con recelo, dispuesta a interceptar cualquier movimiento de su parte, kunai en mano y posición de batalla y avanzo hacia atrás prudentemente, manteniendo la distancia.

-Baja eso Sari, sabes que no he venido a lastimarte- dice con su voz suavemente casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente audible como para escucharlo. Sin embargo coloco el kunai enfrente de manera amenazante mientras sigo retrocediendo. No quería verlo, ni a él ni a ningún otro. La calma como siempre no abandonaba su rostro.

-¡Aléjese de mí!- Grito con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones, estaba sumamente enojada y verle la cara no había hecho sino empeorar mi actitud. El sol comienza a aparecer a lo lejos con sus primeros rayos color naranja despuntando sobre el cielo y tal y como esperaba los pájaros comenzaban con sus cantares matutinos, el nuevo día había llegado, por un momento la paz volvió a mi cuerpo, por fin, hoy nos iríamos. Guardé el kunai en su estuche y salí corriendo debía despertar a Matsu-chan y ayudarla a arreglarse para largarnos de una buena vez por todas, casa, volveríamos a casa.

Pero antes de llegar a la habitación o siquiera haber pisado de nuevo el palacio, él me ha alcanzado y está enfrente mío.

-Demando una explicación, quiero saber qué es lo que sucede- más palabras de las que le he escuchado pronunciar en la vida ciertamente.

-Ya le dije que se aleje de mí- pero contrario a lo que quiero se acerca cada vez más y más, "_oh no_", pienso, no puedo dejarlo acercarse a mí, trato de buscar una salida, otro camino que me permita escapar y llegar hasta Matsu-chan, pero no la hay y él se acerca cada vez más y más. Hasta que no puedo y rompo en llanto una vez más gritando con desesperación el nombre de mi amiga.

En medio de la desesperación veo a la persona que mis gritos han aclamado, la veo recorrer el patio a gran velocidad, pasar al lado de él como si no estuviera presente, llegar a mi lado y abrazarme, me dice que todo está bien, que me calme y yo entre espasmos y palabras inentendibles trato de rogarle que volvamos a casa, que me quiero ir, que lo quiero lejos de mí. Matsu-chan me abraza con más fuerza que antes y al parecer mis gritos no solo la atrajeron a ella sino también a los demás residentes del lugar, Temari-san apareció en medio de todos, le dijo algo a Gaara-sama para luego llegar hasta nosotras, cuando alcé mi cabeza todos se habían ido, volvimos a nuestra habitación, empacamos lo poco que teníamos a la mano y nos alistamos.

Cuando salimos acompañadas de Temari-san ya todos estaban fuera, me apreté lo más que pude al brazo de Matsu-chan quien no había vuelto a decir nada al respecto pero hacía que me sintiera más cómoda. Salimos todos rumbo a Suna, el señor feudal cruzó palabras de agradecimiento y despedida con el Kazekage y nos preparamos para el camino, "_por fin_", me dije a mi misma.

-¡Un momento, espérenos por favor!- Esa voz, la abría reconocido en cualquier parte. Mis ojos se desorbitan de la impresión, son ellos, otra vez. Ittetsu-san y Ujara-san corren en nuestra dirección, siento como Matsu-chan se tensa completamente pero no se mueve. Llegan al grupo, el Kezekage los mira un momento y nos ordena continuar con nuestra marcha.

**Recomendación: **A alguno que le guste la 2° guerra mundial, La saga de los malditos by Chufo Llorens~ *.* es divina esa novela.

Review?

Besos.

Dan.


End file.
